


Sharp Curves and Dangerous Intersections

by BuffyAngel68



Series: Life After [3]
Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Season Six rolls on..... Alex gets some VIP visitors and Michael has to make a difficult decision in order to begin healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

PROLOGUE: THREE MONTHS LATER

"Come, now Joseph. Do be reasonable."

"When have you ever known me to be reasonable? I refuse."

"It's not such a large imposition on your time as you're making it out to be...."

"I'm supposed to be retired! Anything you ask me to do is a *huge* imposition! In the first place, I don't work for their side of the Council.... or yours, for that matter! In the second place I have a business to run and in the third place... I don't wanna."

"Joseph. You're acting like a child. You know perfectly well that the other half of the Council is in chaos at the moment. What with the death of the Summers girl this past spring, the rumors that are floating about concerning what bizarre romantic entanglements the girl's former Watcher has gotten himself into.... I'm amazed that any order whatsoever exists over there. Eventually, someone will throw oil on the waters and calm things down, but until then it's up to us to lend assistance where it's needed."

"Up to *you*! Why me? Why drag me back into the center ring?"

"You're close to the event site, you're available and you forgot to change your phone number so we couldn't find you."

"Ha, ha, ha. Funnnny. Fine. When is the old man showin' up?"

"He's catching a flight in from Budapest this morning. He should be there to pick you up by late this afternoon."

"Great. Three hundred and something miles in a car with *him* three weeks before Christmas. If he starts singing Jingle Bells in Norwegian only one of us will see the end of this trip.... I won't guarantee which one, either. And what exactly is my role is this again?"

"What it always was: observe and report. You'll also be part of the evaluation, of course. I'll be most anxious to hear what you have to say about this young man. Watchers on both sides of the Council have been buzzing about him for months."

"It's been tricklin' down to me a little at a time through friends who're still with the Council. If what I've been hearin' is accurate... this is gonna knock the Watcher's old boy network on its ass and give 'The Book is God' Travers a fatal stroke."

"Now, now, Joseph. Respect."

"From me? Never. And after this, I am changing my number. Bye, Pooh Bear."

"How many times must I tell you, my name is not Winnie, it's Winston...."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Chapter 1

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Michael, c'mon man. No, I'm sure it'll be okay, but you should talk to him. I understand how hard it is to... No, the new house is plenty big enough.... That won't be a problem. You're already part of the family. So? So the thing is you're putting me in kind of a... difficult place. Yeah. You've got my consent.... Will won't mind, either. I'm saying two out of three isn't enough. It wouldn't be fair to just.... Alright, alright. I'll ask him for you. Yeah. Okay. Bye, Michael."

Will, who had been standing at a discreet distance so as not to appear to be listening, now strolled to Alex's side, dropped an arm over the younger man's shoulders and questioned him.

"I wouldn't mind what?"

"Michael's having a really hard time down in L.A. Something about Angel and the portals.... He wants to come stay with us for a while, but he's afraid to ask Rupert directly. I... kinda said I'd do it for him."

"That all? Rupe'll say yes without a second thought. You know that. We got Mikey's problem solved. Now.... how's about you give with what's had you draggin' arse around here for the past week an' walkin' out the room when I walk in."

"I told you nothing's wrong, Will. Why won't you just believe me?"

"Gimme a break, Alex. I can do a lotta things, yeah, but mind readin' ain't one of 'em. I ain't Dru, for Lord's sake. If ya want an answer, ask the question."

"I'm trying. I've been trying, but I can't make the words come out the way I want them to... Okay. That night after the three of us got back from the Bronze... I would have... but you didn't... Since then, I get kisses on the cheek and hi and goodbye hugs, but nothing anywhere near an.... invitation. Why? It makes me wonder how stupid I must have looked in your eyes that first night, how much I did wrong..."

"Hey! Any more a'that an' I'll bust your tight little ass for ya!" Will exclaimed, shoving Alex lightly in the side of the head as he released him. "You did nothin' wrong that evenin' an' you looked anythin' but stupid. Young an' inexperienced is all ya were.... dealin' with a private nightmare to boot! Ya did fine, considerin'. Don't ever let me hear you talkin' yourself down that way again. Got it?"

"The question has yet to be answered. Why?"

"Don't look at me or Rupe to solve this one for ya, sticky-buns. Personally, I've been dyin' to see what you're made of, but.... I mean, that night had a bigger purpose for you than a roll in the hay an' a kiss good night. You shifted your whole life around after  
that. You got into the trainin', that quest thingie tossed you an' Mikey and Rupe around like a damn Caesar salad.... didn't wanna put more on your plate than was already there. Just hasn't been a really opportune moment to whisper 'Shag me, stud-muffin' in your ear an' drag ya upstairs."

"Nice excuses, but they don't wash. It's just like I thought. Neither of you want me busting into the middle of your relationship. I understand...."

"No, ya don't, an' I said quit with the negative stuff! There ain't a person in the world with eyes that wouldn't want you! Criminy, ya practically had the body of a god *before* ya started workin out regular. Now that the trainin' has leaned you out some.... you are perfection itself, Alex, an' don't ever let anybody say different, 'specially you."

"How do you know what I looked like... You didn't! Tell me you didn't..."

"Spy? Damn right. Not on you an' little miss egocentric, but at the construction site.... yeah I did sneak a peek once or twice. Buffy may've had a strangle hold on my heart an' soul, but you.... you made my body cry uncle, man. Ya know, Red told me a long time ago about when you went undercover on the swimmin' team in high school. She was laughin' fit to choke, without the slightest idea what she was doin' to me. I took every word she said about you in that skimpy Speedo back to my crypt an' got nearly six weeks of lovely, satisfyin' self-gratification out of it."

"Will.... look, I'm...."

"Okay, so now you know. Don't ever think I don't want you, Alex. Don't ever even say the words in my presence again. I thought I was doin' the right thing, ya know? I was bein' patient, waitin' on you to push through all the mental crud an figure out who Alex is... an' whether *he* wanted *me*."

"William. Please... I do want.... It's just so frustrating. Alex... he's like a baby. He's still growing, developing. I'm trying to be true to him, to what he could be...."

"An' he's comin' along just fine. Don't you think Rupe and I can see that? I keep hopin' you'll elevate the poor thing, though."

"Elevate him? I don't understand."

"Outta third person status is what I mean. You already respond when we call ya Alex. Now we just gotta get you believin' that Alex is you an' that everythin' you've been wishin' for him to be.... you already are. Take all the negative shit from the past, throw it in a duffel an' toss it off a bridge for God's sake. It's about time, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah. Maybe. It's still so hard. I've been messed up ten ways from Sunday for so many years. I don't know..."

"I do, sweetcakes. You're so strong, boy. Ya always were strong, but with so many people sittin' on your back, whisperin' in your ear how useless ya were, anybody'd be scared to try their wings, yeah? Now ya got space to fly, baby. Take the chance. Rupert an' I are right here underneath in the extremely unlikely event you should fall... an' we always will be."

Out of the blue, Alex chuckled softly. "What? Wasn't tryin' ta be funny."

"I know. I was just wondering if you're hungry. You've called me sticky-buns, stud-muffin, and now sweetcakes. Did you skip breakfast this morning or something?"

"Now that I think on it, yeah I did. Soulmate was demandin' attention first thing we woke up an' I never got around to it. Think I'll go hunt up some leftovers in the fridge. Join me?"

"Nah. I ate." Alex replied, turning away then looking back over his shoulder. "Hey, Will. Thanks. I know my insecurities drive you up a wall, but to hear you say those things.... it meant a lot to me."

"They don't. Glad to help. Ain't you got trainin' this weekend with Peaches?"

"Oh yeah. My favorite two days out of the whole month. I'm so psyched."

"Yeah, well it's gettin' on two o'clock already. Best get movin'. Long drive to L.A."

"Right. Thanks again. Maybe when I get home Sunday night I'll be ready to talk about this bathing suit fantasy of yours."

"T'would be nice, pet. Go on, now. Get your stuff packed."

William returned Alex's grin, then watched him jog upstairs.

{We're definitely doin' some evenin' swims at the beach this summer. Most definitely.}  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Slow it down, Alex. Better. Much better. You're thinking again, though. Stop it."

"How do you always know?" Alex asked Angel as he moved into the next movement of the Tai-Chi form that his instructor was teaching him.

"Your forehead wrinkles up and any flow you'd achieved goes out the window. We might as well stop for tonight. Your mind's about a million miles away."

Straightening out of a crouching posture, Alex grabbed a towel to wipe his face and tossed Angel a chagrinned smile.

"I'm really sorry. Guess I am a little distracted."

"That's okay. You're doing well in spite of the mental vacation. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah. I'll work it out. It's nothing major. Hey, is Mich.... I mean Wes still around or has he gone home already?"

"He was still in the office reading as of an hour ago. He answers to either one these days, by the way. I called him Stephan the other day, just to see what he'd do? He threw me this look of complete terror and took off as if Angelus were after him."

This comment inspired a question in Alex's mind, but he gave it a tour of his head and a bit of serious consideration before he voiced it.

"You talk like Angelus is a separate person.... someone who has nothing to do with you. But.... he does. How do you deal with the duality? Do you have to incorporate this... other part into the new person.... when there's almost nothing from the other part you want to keep? I mean... Will says I don't really believe Alex is who I am yet. Maybe I don't. You both make it seem so easy, though.... Was Spike, now Will. Was Angelus, now Angel."

"You really think it was simple for either of us?"

"I didn't say that. I said you make it *look* that way." Alex chuckled.

"I don't think of it in those terms, Alex. I was this, now I'm this.... You'll drive yourself crazy trying to sort it out. I can only deal with who and what I am in this moment. There's too much pain in the past. You'll never get anywhere living in your pain. The future is always shifting. You'll never pin it down. You have to live in the present. Focus on what you can do today, right now. It's not easy.... but it's all any of us can do."

"You make a lot of sense, master. Thanks for answering honestly. I'm gonna go find Michael.... see if he's up for goin' out to eat... maybe a beer."

"Shower first or only the dives will let you get anywhere close to the front door."

"Oh. Right. See you in the morning for edged weapons training?"

"Eight a.m. sharp."

"Sharp. Cute pun, there, teach. Broody boy made a funny. Will wonders never cease?" Alex teased as he backed out of the room, ducking to avoid the towel that Angel launched at his head.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

SATURDAY MORNING

"I know I should have said something before I left, sen-sei and I'm sorry, but I was rushed. I had to pack for L.A. and everything... Don't be mad."

"I'm not angry, Alex. I'm confused, that's all. I wish I knew what's behind Michael asking this of you... of us, I should say."

"All he'd say is that he's having a really difficult time getting over something that happened while the PTB's had him by the short hairs, something to do with Angel. He says he just needs to get away from the city for a while. If you give the all clear, he wants to follow me back when I head home. We've got more than enough room now...." Alex reminded Giles as he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder in order to free both hands for sliding his omelet out of the frying pan and shutting off the heat

"Whether there's room isn't my biggest concern, Alex. It sounds like Michael is running away from something he should be facing up to. I'm not sure giving him an easy out and a place to run *to* is such a wonderful idea."

"He's going to leave L.A. regardless of what your decision is, Rupert. As his friend, wouldn't you rather know where he is.... and that he's okay? When he's ready to talk about whatever's messing up his head, he should be around people he trusts...."

"Alright. I surrender. Michael is welcome to come and stay as long as he needs to. On one condition." Giles told him, stating what the condition would be.

"I don't know, sen-sei. He won't like it...."

"He doesn't have to. If he wants a place with us, he'll accept it. Agreed?"

"I'll let him know. I just hope your little "condition" doesn't make Michael think sleeping on the street in a refrigerator box is a better option than our place."

"Yes, well.... You will be home at the same time Sunday evening?"

"Should. Michael will have all today and tomorrow to pack so I have no reason to think we won't get off on time."

"Good. I'll have a meal ready for both of you. Goodbye, Alex."

"Sounds great. See you then, sen-sei." Alex told him fondly, hanging up the phone just as Angel strolled into the kitchen behind him. "Morning, master. Sleep well?"

"As well as I ever do."

"Can I make you an omelet or some toast or something?"

"No. I ate." Angel responded, joining Alex at the table. "Listen. Cordy's going to be going out of town for a couple days starting tonight, so I offered to let her share your weapons practice this morning instead of missing out completely this week."

"Fine with me. That mean we'll be sparring against each other?"

"Absolutely. It'll be a good chance to see how much you've both learned."

"One question. How much longer have you been working with her?"

"She started six months ago."

"Great. I'm only here one weekend a month. She's gonna make me look like a complete idiot."

"No. I don't think so." Angel commented dryly, standing again. "Just a rank amateur.... which you are."

"Thanks for the big vote of confidence, master." Alex laughed.

"You don't need me to boost your self-esteem anymore, Alex. Maybe once, but not now. I'll praise you when you earn it. We'll see how you do against Cordy today. If you hold your own like I think you will.... then you'll get an atta-boy and not before."

"Oh, I'll get it. I'll shock Cordy out of her sneakers."

"I hope so." Angel replied as he left the kitchen. "One hour, downstairs."

"One hour. Got it."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

THREE HOURS LATER

"Good work, both of you. Your arm strength is really getting better, Cordy. You've been working on your footwork too. It shows. Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Atta-boy."

Alex grinned, pumped his fist slightly and silently rejoiced. "Go hit the showers, guys. Feel like joining me for some meditation tonight, Alex?"

"Really? Sure. That'd be fantastic. When?"

"About nine in the ballroom."

"Okay. Sounds good." Alex said, grabbing a clean towel from the pile that sat against a wall and following Angel out of the room. Breathing deeply, Cordy dropped to the floor and buried her face in the towel she'd been using through the whole session. Alex had given her much more of a challenge than she had believed he was capable of and she needed a moment to recover before she headed off for her own shower and out to a late lunch.

"You can come in now, Doyle." she mumbled through the terry cloth, responding to the presence she had sensed lurking close by for the last two hours.

"Ah'm sorry, princess. I was tryin' not to disturb ya."

"It's okay." Cordy told him, gesturing to the spot on the floor beside her. "Come and sit down. I have a favor to ask you."

As Doyle settled in, she turned a little and grabbed his hands. "You won't like this. I know you won't understand why I'm asking, but.... please stop calling me that."

"What? Princess?"

"Exactly. Since you've been gone.... a lot has happened. I'm not who I was when you knew me, Doyle. We've all been through so many changes.... the nickname doesn't fit me anymore. It didn't even fit me then."

"It... I only... ya are my princess. Ya always will be. Beautiful an' sweet.... The name is just my way of... honorin' ya. I never intended to hurt ya...."

"I know. You never did, not really.... I know you cared about me, Doyle. I know you still do, but you've put me up on a pedestal so high, all you see is what you want to see. You can't see *me*. There's no room for mistakes or wrong choices up there. I'm human, Doyle. I'm gonna do something, someday, that doesn't fit the image of your "princess" that you hold to so tight.... and that'll bring me and the pedestal crashing down. A fall from that high wouldn't just hurt.... it would leave scars. I don't need anymore scars."

Though she hadn't meant to remind her friend about the visions, her words brought all Doyle's deeply felt guilt and remorse bubbling to the surface and tears to his eyes. He stretched out one shaky hand and cupped Cordelia's face.

"Ah God, pr... Cordy. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened. Ya have to believe me.... the Powers didn't tell me what they'd done 'till after we kissed an' I'd given up everythin'.... When I found out, I was so mad.... I tried to get 'em to take it back.... give it to anyone else.... but you know how they are, clueless about human sufferin'. If it suits their purpose, they don't give a damn who gets hurt... mindless, heartless creatures, that's all they are...."

"Doyle, stop... please. Angel still had a mission.... the PTB's couldn't just let that mission stop, could they? People in this city needed a hero, he needed someone to carry the visions for him. I handled it and I'm alright now. They're not so heartless. They took the pain away, remember?" she reminded him, enfolding him in her arms.

"Only 'cause you passed their stupid test...."

"That wasn't so bad either. Not compared to what Giles and Wesley went through. Those two? They have a right to file a protest if anyone does. It's over, Doyle. You have to let it go. It's over, we're home and everything's gonna be fine. Just.... let it go, okay?"

"I'll try, luv. I'll try... uh, Cordy? You were workin' out pretty hard...."

"Is that supposed to be a subtle hint that I need a shower?"

" 'Twas meant to be subtle, yeh, but I've never been real good at that..."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

SATURDAY NIGHT

"Relax. Drop everything.... all stray thoughts, all your fears and concerns. The body goes still... and the mind follows...."

As Alex listened and tried to follow Angel's instruction the vampire's voice began to fade into the background. Slowly, he felt all the tension draining out of his limbs and his mind drifted into a null zone where none of his everyday worries could intrude. When he reached his point of deepest meditation, however, something else did.

Just as softly as they had while he had been trapped inside their world, forced to walk through their trials, the Powers That Be spoke to Alex again and gave him what they considered to be a reward. His opinion of their present was expressed with anything but the graciousness and appreciation they might have been expecting.

///.... receive our gift, young warrior. we honor your courage...\

With shocking suddenness, Alex was shoved out of his calm, gray, carefree state and into a repeat of the memory Giles had helped him recover that long ago summer night. No longer were the images mere still pictures. Now they flowed like film through a projector, all the breaks and gaps filled in with appalling clarity. Where he'd once only been aware that someone had been holding his tiny hand, guiding him away from the playground, away from safety, he had never known, or desired to know, who the stranger was. The stranger was now revealed not as an unknown, but as someone he once trusted. Alex suddenly found himself scrambling to find a corner to hide in but Angel caught him before he could get too far away and held him securely even as the young man fought to escape.

"Alex? Alex, what is it? Talk to me.... damn it, what happened? C'mon, Alex...."

"No.... God no.... why? Why would you show me... I didn't want that... I didn't wanna know! Damn you.... I didn't wanna know.... I can't.... No.... God make it go away...."Alex pleaded, his breathing growing harsher as he tried to force the knowledge from his mind. Angel knew Alex wasn't talking to him, so he continued his attempts to reach his friend.

"Alex, what happened to you? Look at me, Alex." Angel said, gently turning the other's face so that they were eye to eye. After a long moment of concern on Angel's part, his student finally recognized his master's presence.

"Angel.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for freaking out like that.... Damn, stupid PTB's.... don't they understand anything...."

"Tell me what happened?"

"I...I can't. You can let me go, now. I'm better. I'm back in control."

"What did the Powers do, Alex? Just tell me...."

"I said I can't. Please... just let me go."

Though he was intensely worried for the younger man, Angel released   
Alex. "Thanks."

Standing, Alex walked back to the mats on which they'd both been sitting and dropped easily back into lotus position.

"That's not such a good idea...."

"I have to. This... thing I can't talk about? I have to get it out of my mind or I'll never sleep. Help me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Please show me again how to do it."

Frowning, Angel conceded and sat back down beside his student to begin the process all over again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

"You're sure, Mikey? I mean.... big step is an understatement. You might want to take a little more time to think this through...."

"I've thought about it enough, Alex. This is what I need at the moment. As long as the offer hasn't been rescinded?"

"No. No way. Rupert says you're welcome as long as you want to stay. The condition...."

"I already said I accept it. Go on, then. I'll meet you out at the car once I've talked to Angel."

"He won't understand. He'll fight you fang and nail, man..."

"Perhaps at first. It isn't as if... He knows I'll be back. He'll simply have to accept my decision. Go ahead. I'd rather do this privately."

"I understand."

Though his expression showed his clear concern for his friend, Alex acceded to Michael's request.

"Wes. Cordy said you wanted to... see me. What's with the suitcases?"

"I.... I'm going away for a while. I'll be staying in Sunnydale with Rupert, William and Alex."

"What? I don't understand. Have I done something? Did I hurt you again? If I did..."

"No, it isn't you at all. Please believe that, Angel. It isn't you. It's me."

"You... does this have something to do with that idiotic stuff the PTB's put you through?"

"Yes, actually. Look, this isn't easy for me to do, Angel. I'm very happy here, now. You've been immeasurably kind to me and I'll never be able to fully repay you for all you done. This is something.... I must do. What the Powers forced me to confront was so devastating.... it's going to take a long while and be terribly difficult for me to process. It may take months, even.... I feel very strongly that being with Rupert and Alex will help us all to heal. I don't *want* to leave my home... to leave all of you. I would never walk away from what's become a safe haven for me if I felt I had any choice."

"And you can't work through any of your feelings here."

"No."

"You will be coming back?"

"Angel, I'm not trekking to the bloody North Pole, for heaven's sake! I'll just be down in Sunnydale. You can phone, e-mail, even come to visit.... just not right away. Give me about a week to decompress and settle in...."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Of course I'm coming back! You and the others mean the world to me. Right now.... I just need to be with people who have been.... people who understand what I'm struggling with."

"Which is what exactly? You haven't said two syllables about what the Powers did to you... Last night, Alex had a.... vision, something and started cursing the PTB's..."

"Yes, I know. He came to my room last night after the... event. We spent most of the night talking."

"But neither one of you can talk to me?"

"No. This.... I'm not saying this to hurt you, Angel.... You've had a great deal of experience at being the betrayer, the one who inflicts the pain, but not enough at being the betrayed. You don't have a right to our secrets just yet. Please.... let this go. Let *me* go. You can't help this time and, champion though you may be, you can't save me. I'm not even sure I can save myself. I only know I have to try.... and that I must go away to do that. I'm sorry if this pains you, but at this moment my focus has to be my needs."

"I can accept that.... I guess I'll have to."

"That's right. I've made sure Gunn has my files and is up to date on all the cases I was working on, so... I suppose this is farewell."

"Cordy..."

"We've said our goodbyes and shed our tears."

"You'll be taking the bike."

"Yes. What wouldn't go in the saddle bags, Alex has agreed to take in his car. I'm not taking all that much right now. Some things I'm having shipped... most I left here. You see? I have to come back to visit my collection of dusty Egyptian artifacts and my collection of worn out unwashed socks one could easily mistake for dusty Egyptian artifacts."

"Wes.... Michael...."

"Please.... I swear this isn't forever. I need time away... that's all. Best you go find some small task to do; help avoid any of those unnecessary displays of emotion you hate so."

"Yeah. Guess I should. Hey... you take care of yourself, Michael and don't even think about breaking your promise."

"I will.... and I won't. Goodbye, my friend."

"Journey safely."

Fighting against the anguish that was resounding in his heart, Michael turned away, lifted his suitcases and strode out of the lobby. As he placed his bags in Alex's trunk, tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks. Three attempts to start his motorcycle failed and eventually he was forced forward over his handlebars, forced to allow his sadness to run its course while Alex's comforting hand ran up and down over his neck and back and forth across his shoulders. Eventually, he found enough focus to start the bike properly. Alex gave him a questioning look and Michael nodded. A few minutes later, the car pulled away from the curb and the bike followed, riding off, strangely enough, directly into the fading light of a typical, fantastic, California sunset.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.....


	2. 2

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

EARLY MONDAY MORNING

 

Alex awoke on the couch to the sound of the alarm clock he'd transported down to the living room the night before. Slightly stiff and sore, but knowing his rapid healing would put any pain to rout fairly soon, he rose slowly and moved down a short flight of stairs into the kitchen to get the tea on. Since he was almost always the first one up and around, providing his housemates with vital caffeine had become his permanent job, but it wasn't something he objected to, despite the necessity of fixing a separate pot of coffee for Will. The extra half hour or forty-five minutes of peace and solitude in the morning did wonders for his emotional endurance and mental performance on the job.

By the time Rupert and Will were beginning to stir he usually had just enough time to kiss them both goodbye and hustle out the door to whatever job site he and his crew were working that day. The lack of time together he minded a great deal, but he knew there was nothing to be done. Rupert's retirement checks and whatever Will managed to bring in would not keep the house running. He had to work.

Just as Alex was pouring himself a cup of his usual ginseng tea, he was surprised by light footsteps on the stairs behind him and turned to find Rupert padding down to greet him in bare feet. Setting his tea on the counter, the young man moved to embrace his mentor.

"Hey. What are you doing up this early?"

"What were you doing sleeping on the couch last night instead of in your room?"

Alex pulled away, touched Rupert's face and walked back to retrieve his tea.

"Come sit down. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Alex."

"I.... I wasn't doing much sleeping. Something happened.... at Angel's."

"You weren't hurt?" Rupert questioned, moving forward to comfort an obviously shaken Alex, who stepped away, maintaining the distance between them.

"You want just toast? I could do more if you're really hungry...."

"I thought we got past this issue of running from a discussion long ago."

"I'm not. I'm just asking what you want for breakfast."

Sensing something horrendous was weighing on Alex's heart, Rupert quickly moved in front of his student, forcing the other to face him. He realized then that Alex was still a master at hiding his distress from the world. The younger man had been weeping since he'd turned away, but had shown no sign in his body language, allowed no trace to distort his voice.

"My God, Alex. What is it, love? What's happened?" he pleaded, drawing Alex into his arms and leading him to the table. The young man dropped bonelessly into a chair and Rupert pulled another one close to him.

"The damn PTB's.... they won't leave me alone..... After all the crap with the portals, I thought.... it's over, for a while at least.... a while isn't near as long as I wanted it to be...."

"What have they done, Alex? I'm here. You're safe.... just say it...."

"I was... doing some meditation with Angel. It was fine. I know I was doing really well..... until they interfered. That memory, the one you helped me recover that first night? I... I never did see who was holding my hand.... who took me off the playground. I didn't wanna know that. Every time I even thought about it.... wondered who would've done that, it felt like all the muscles in my body just... knotted up..... I got sick to my stomach..... couldn't breathe right. I shoved it to the back of my mind..... tried not to let it bug me."

"Oh... oh, Alex.... they didn't. They wouldn't...."

"A gift they said.... they actually called it an honor...." Alex spat, his bitterness and anger now on full display. "That's a hell of an honor alright.... finally knowing that my father... my own father took money from some pervert.... so the guy could...."

Head bent and pressed into his chest as far as his neck would allow, hands gripping the edges of the chair so hard his knuckles were stained blue-white, Alex abandoned speech and simply began to rock back and forth. Moments later, William, who had been listening from the doorway, rushed into the room and fell to his knees by Alex. Close to tears himself, he gently released first the fingers of Alex's left hand then his right from the wooden seat. Cradling his housemate's fingers, he began to massage feeling back into them, talking softly.

"Will..."

"I know, luv. I heard most a'that. Heard enough anyway.... it's gonna be alright, boy. You'll see. Rupe, you go call work for him, yeh? Tell 'em.... tell 'em he got real bad news about somebody in his family."

"Excellent idea." Giles agreed, rising to make the call. Halfway there, Michael stopped him.

"You go stay with him. I'll call. The number is by the phone is it?"

"Yes. There's a... a list. Alex's employer is second from the top. What got you up?"

"Not certain. The sense that everyone was somewhere else, I suppose. I felt a bit too... alone. Sleep just went away."

"You know about..."

Michael nodded.

"We talked about it at length Saturday night. Tears were shed, bloody wounds unbandaged....."

"Yours as well?"

"Not as such, no."

"There will be time for that. Thank you for making the call. Tragedy in the immediate family... you know how it goes."

"Yes, of course."

Just as Micheal reached for the phone, it rang, startling him slightly. After a brief glance at Rupert for permission, Michael lifted the receiver.

"Hello? Angel. I asked you not to.... Alex is upset, but Rupert and William are here with him. He'll be fine, now, please do as I asked and maintain distance for a week or two? I must rest and think and I.... No. I know you're having trouble understanding what I've done, but I don't have the energy to devote to you and your issues right now. I need all the strength I have just to keep myself moving forward.... Say? I want you to say that you will respect me and our friendship and give me the space I need. Thank you. Yes. Good-bye, Angel."

Pressing down the cut-off switch for a moment, Michael found the correct number on the list and made the call for Alex. "It's done." he announced softly, returning to where Alex's housemates sat comforting him. Giles rose and drew Michael further into the kitchen, pouring tea and coffee as they talked.

"What did Tom say?" Rupert asked.

"That three days off was standard in these cases and if it were up to him he'd see that Alex had a week, but it just isn't possible. I believe the word indispensable was used. He also expressed his condolences."

"Tom Brighton is a good man. Alex adores working for him."

"He sounded quite enamored of Alex as well. The carpenter formerly known as Xander has finally found his place in the world it seems."

"In more ways than one. Instead of every night, we only do group patrols once or twice a week now."

"Has the demon activity dropped that much?"

"Not at all. Alex simply doesn't need us. When we do go out together, he routinely leads and the others accept it as if it's always been. On Friday and Saturday nights, he spends two, sometimes three hours on nothing but research. Anyone who knew him before Buffy's death..... would never believe it was the same young man."

"Yes.... Watching him train with Angel this past month or two has been quite an eye-opener. The transformation.... it's quite remarkable."

"I can't stand to see him in pain like this. He'd managed to put all the unpleasantness with the portals behind him.... why couldn't the thrice damned Powers leave him alone?" Giles said angrily.

"He has become the de facto Slayer, Rupert."

"And? What of it?"

"Especially when it comes to Slayers, the Powers are notorious for messing in where they're not wanted. Evidence Buffy.... many times over, if I recall correctly."

"Unfortunately, you do. What am I to do, Michael? I don't have any better way of helping him survive their intrusions than I did of helping her. This time.... it's much more urgent. I can't.... I *won't* let them destroy him. Even if it means my life, I won't."

"It isn't in your hands, my friend. He chose to do this.... to become the protector that Sunnydale needs. He'll have to take the bad with the good, just as Buffy did."

"I didn't love her the way I love him. She was my daughter. Alex....."

"I know and he's lucky to have both of you. You make each other stronger than any of you would be alone. He'll be alright, Rupert. As long as you and William continue to love him, he *will* be alright."

"Yes. Even if I don't have the words, perhaps.... well, we better get these cups to the table. If William doesn't have his morning jolt, he can get quite cranky and that you don't want to see."

"Speaking of the Slayer, have you been contacted by the Council yet?"

This thought seemed to shock Giles. His face went white as chalk and he nearly dropped the cup of tea he was carrying.

"The Council? No.... not in months. Why?"

"I still have one or two contacts who keep my stash of gossip and scandal up to date. Apparently, our side is mired in a fairly deep layer of pandemonium at the moment. The Immortal's half of the Council has stepped in to help."

"That's.... unprecedented. They've always kept themselves scrupulously separate...."

"Until now. That's how much of a tizzy our people are in. The most recent rumor is that they've recruited a pair of legends from the other side, one not so gently coaxed out of retirement.... and sent them here."

"Here? Why?"

"Titillating rumors about you and Will have been drifting around from member to member for weeks. Good things are being tossed about concerning Alex. It all finally reached the inner sanctum, but between the whispers and the misheard repeats of whispers the Council might as well be playing blind man's bluff. All they have now is stories and half-truths. They want to know what's really going on. Can't really blame them...."

"Yes, I bloody well can! They have no right to.... and this is absolutely the worst time! You said legends. Any clue as to who's going to be showing up on my doorstep?"

"More than a clue."

"Well?"

"As agitated as you are? Not in a million years. Take Alex his tea. I'll warm up the coffee and bring it along in a bit."

"Michael...."

"Go. Alex needs you. We'll talk later."

"Yes we will."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC....


	3. 3

#### + no capitalization + single quotation marks = description and dialogue within Alex's dreamscape

((((((((((((((((((((((

LATER THAT MORNING:

"Dear Lord, Michael... you can't be serious. Tell me this is just supposition on your part."

"Of course it is, but it's backed up by reliable sources. Why else would one have been coaxed out of a comfortable life in Budapest and the other dragged kicking and screaming out of retirement?"

"I wouldn't call most of the tongue-waggers on the Council reliable. Heaven knows what I'd call them if I weren't a gentleman...."

Michael smirked briefly, hiding it in his coffee mug.

"You're not, not all the time anyway, and Winston Kelleher is not like the rest of them. You know that as well as I do."

"Winston.... oh damn."

"Yes, to say the least."

"If it comes from him... you did get this from him directly?"

"As good as. From his youngest, Bradley. We talk regularly."

"Good head on his shoulders that boy. Following in his father's footsteps. He'll be a fine Watcher soon."

"He knows what's what on the Council as well. If anyone could be considered a reliable source..."

".... he's it." Giles finished. "God... how am I supposed to prepare Alex? He.... they all know what I did to Buffy..."

Michael reached out and touched Rupert's arm gently.

"You know damn well she forgave you that lapse in judgment. You were still under Travers' thrall and the thumb of the bloody Council then..."

"Yes, that's a marvelous excuse isn't it? The Council made me do it.... might as well blame it on junk food as on them. They're both equally legitimate as a defense for my idiocy."

"Can't hold junk-food responsible either. You've used that up already." Michael chuckled, rising to his feet and giving his friend a quick hug.

"What?"

"Alex told me about the chocolate bar incident and the Slayer's mother. I'm really sorry I missed that transformation. The way Alex tells it.... Ripper is quite something to see."

Rupert blushed to the roots of his hair and hid his face in his coffee.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. To paraphrase, 'I'd never choose him over the real Giles, but Ripper is dead sexy and a great deal of fun on the rare occasions when I can get Rupert to let him out of his cage.' "

Startled, Giles looked up and froze Michael in the kitchen doorway with a piercing look.

"Dead.... he did not say that."

"I did say it was a paraphrase. Close enough, though." Michael replied lightly, pausing with one foot on the bottom stair when Giles spoke again.

"Michael. Just for the sake of... setting the record straight, I'm not sure she ever did... forgive me, I mean. She got past it.... moved forward.... but it wasn't her way to just... forgive. If I had ever again shown the slightest sign of betraying her..."

"You didn't and, hopefully, Buffy's Cruciamentum taught you a valuable lesson."

"Burned it into my soul. If it even begins to look as if Alex will be in any danger whatsoever from this so-called evaluation.... I will toss both of those Council bastards into the ocean personally."

"Don't judge these two so quickly, Rupert. Everything I've heard about them has been positive. They aren't like the idiots on our side or on theirs. Get to know them a little before you automatically assume they deserve a saltwater constitutional."

"Yes... perhaps."

"One other bit of advice if I might? Alex deserves a reasonable chance to stand up for himself before you leap in front of him and become his protector again. He's come quite a long way in a very short time. He knows how much you trust him. Prove it."

"You're right of course. I'm sorry. Some mistakes we make seem to stay with us eternally."

"Only if we refuse to let them go. I was thinking about taking a ride on the bike. Come along?"

"No. Alex may need me... I should be here in case..."

"Alex is in the best of care right now. William won't leave his side for anything. Come with me, Rupert, please. You need some air and a change of scenery before the stress of this evaluation lands solidly on your neck. We can pick up some beer and food.... find a quiet place to relax and talk."

"Breaker's woods is beautiful at this time of year...." Giles murmured absently, his expression lightening just the tiniest bit.

"There you are then. We absolutely need to go. Say yes."

Giles debated silently for several minutes before he finally surrendered.

"Alright. You've convinced me. Let me collect a few things and we'll leave." He said, standing and moving to the sink to dump his coffee.

"All you'll need is your wallet and a heavy jacket. I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and you'll need to borrow jeans from William or Alex."

"I do own a pair or two myself, you know. I did grow up in the twentieth century." Giles countered, bristling slightly.

"Rupert. I'm truly sorry. I know you aren't in the least fogeyish and I never meant to imply anything of the sort." Michael chuckled, moving swiftly to his friend's side and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "I keep discovering new sides to you. Forgive me if I've neglected to update my mental image. I promise to do so immediately." he concluded, dropping a quick kiss on Giles' cheek. The recipient smiled thinly and produced a low laugh.

"No... no, it's alright. I haven't been hip or-or current since somewhere around 1973. I accepted my un-cool status long ago."

"I wouldn't espouse that particular theory around Will or Alex." Michael warned, breathing damply into Rupert's ear. "They'd likely slap you silly then drag you to bed just to show you how cool you really are. Or should that be how hot..."

"Michael, that tickles! Stop this instant!" Giles ordered, firmly pushing his friend away, even while his muffled laughter utterly belied his attempt to be intimidating.

"Spoilsport. I'll go get the bike ready, then shall I?"

"Yes. Do that. I'll change, grab my coat and let Alex and Will know we're leaving."

"Make it your leather jacket."

"How did you...."

"Alex, of course. Again I paraphrase, 'He has this leather jacket that makes him look like a cross between James Dean and Johnny Rotten. Good thing he doesn't wear it too often because my self-control takes a permanent vacation in the presence of that jacket.' "

"You're making that up."

"Oh? A fibber am I? We'll see. Meet me outside in twenty minutes and have a sincere apology ready."

"I won't need one. The Alex I know would never tell tales out of school that way."

"Let's make a bet out of it, hmm? Loser buys the beer." Michael offered.

"You're on."

"Good. You watch him carefully when you walk through the living room with the jacket on. We'll see who's telling tales. And don't forget your wallet. Thanks to Angel, I've developed expensive taste in beer."

Michael jogged up the short flight of stairs laughing to himself. Giles set his mouth in a tight line and headed for the back steps that led directly from the kitchen into the master bedroom.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In the living room, Will and Alex sat on the couch together, tightly entwined, creating an exquisite tableau of comfort and encouragement. Until a few minutes before, the younger man had been sleeping in relative peace, but a sudden nightmare had shaken him to his core, jolting him awake. Will now rocked him slowly back and forth, murmuring softly.

"Alex..... it's okay now. Just go back to sleep, luv. Nobody's gonna get to ya here. I'd tear apart any wanker who tried, ya know that. Settle down, alright?"

"I'm sorry.... I can't. I don't dare...." Alex responded, burrowing deeper into Will's arms.

"Was it the same thing, hmm? Was it the playground scene again?"

Alex could only nod and breathe deeply, trying to hold off another round of tears. "Tell ya what. You close your eyes, pet. I'm gonna show you somethin' I ain't never shown to nobody... Not even Drusilla knew I could do this."

"What?"

"Shhh. Close your eyes, I said. You relax an' let your mind drift.... breathe slow an' easy.... that's right. Good. I'm right here. Safe as houses you are. Here we go, pet. Lemme in.... show me the dream, baby.... show me. Take me in with ya...."

Alex allowed his eyes to slip closed again and, gradually, Will followed suit.

#### Large hands tug insistently on a smaller hand. Greater strength unrelentingly overcomes lesser. Small sneakers reluctantly make long, broken, irregular trails in the dirt instead of evenly spaced, willing footprints. Uncertain, almost frightened words plead for a return to familiar territory and perceived safety.

'daddy? where we goin' daddy? i wanna play some more.'

'just over here, kiddo. daddy's got a new game to play. you'll like it, i promise...'

Small body leans backward, pulling with all its strength, barely beginning to fear.

'no, daddy... san'box.... i wan' go san'box... truck in the san'box daddy...'

'i said you can go back after. now, c'mon. I don't have a whole lotta time...'

Bright spirit suddenly darkens with a flash of childish anger, knowing that daddy's game could not possibly compare with the joy of a few moments before.

'daddy! san'box! truck, daddy!'

Large hands lift small sneakers free of the ground for a terrifying stretch of seconds. Smaller heart beats frantically. Anger is blasted away by fear. In the face of implicit threat and unadulterated rage, all else but obedience is forgotten.

'shut up you brat! you'll do what I tell you to or that stupid little truck will stay in the sandbox forever, you understand?! do you?! ' ####

At this moment, Alex's dream deviated radically from its usual course. Typically, the nightmare/memory progressed through the aborted rape attempt and ended in his mother's arms. This time, a powerful, intensely angry voice from behind his father intruded on the scene. Despite tones that said non-compliance would result in pain and possibly bloodshed, the dream image of Alex's father did not respond immediately as the newcomer expected.

#### 'put... the boy... down.'

'who the hell are you?! get outta here before I beat your head in!'

'put the boy down and step away.'

'what, you gonna tell me you're about to do somethin' you'll regret? cut the crap asshole...'

'oh, i'm about to do somethin' to you... but nothin' i'll regret. let him go... now.'

With a simple twist of the head, a normal face is utterly transformed into a horror beyond imagining. A shaken child is dropped to the ground as his tormentor scurries away, fearing his life is about to be ripped from him. The half-man that preserved the child's innocence resumes its normal appearance before the young one can emerge from his shock and think to gaze at the creature that has liberated him. When his plaintive voice does rise, it is not his rescuer the child asks for, but the other man expects nothing less.

'daddy?'

'he's gone little one. come to me. i'll be taking you home to your mum.'

A quiet sniff, a final search to be sure his father is nowhere to be seen and the child rises clumsily to his feet. A quizzical look at the other man is followed by a question that surprises his champion. The being grins and stares curiously down at what would, not so long ago, have been mere prey, and an easy meal at that.

'san'box?'

'wha? you wanna go play in the sandbox?'

A vigorous nod.

'truck in san'box. play.'

' i ain't never played in a sandbox mate, but i'll take you if that's what you want.'

A tiny, fragile hand is thrust out and up, pointedly requesting that it be grasped. All fear has been folded and placed back in its proper compartment, replaced by the unwavering trust of the young and under-informed. This faith is soon joined by the complete delight of discovering he possesses knowledge that an adult doesn't.

'you come to san'box. i show how to play wif truck.'

The proffered hand is accepted and the child leads his new friend and protector back toward the playground, eager to pass on the sacred ritual of combining toy cars and copious amounts of dirt. ####

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.....


	4. 4

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Will? Wh.... what the hell was that?"

"A gift. Nothin' more. I can slip inside dreams... turn 'em around, change how they go. Sometimes."

"Could you always... or only since..." Alex asked, gazing up and back at his housemate.

"Only since. It ain't too reliable an' it depends on whether the one who's dreamin' wants to let me in, but... Peaches don't know, you understand. You're not to tell him, now." Will demanded, but gently. "He wouldn't understand me never sayin' anything to him about it."

"Okay. Mum's the word. Will... you... you saved me. In the dream I didn't... he didn't.... What does this mean.... exactly?"

"Could be a couple different things happen. You might never have that nightmare again, or if ya do it won't ever go the way it did at first. Ya won't forget the way things really happened.... but either way, you'll be able to sleep without fearin' now. That's what counts. 'T's why I did it."

"God, Will... how do I say thank you? Do you even know what you've given me?"

" 'Course I know. Said it was a gift, din't I? Given freely, outta love. Been too long since I did good with that particular... talent. Thought it was about time. You go back to sleep, Alex boy. Nothin' to be afraid of anymore."

"Will..."

"No. Hush an' close your eyes, I said."

"In a minute, okay?" Alex told him, sitting up a bit straighter as he watched Giles move quickly down the front staircase into the living room. The older man stopped close to the couch, fastening his leather jacket as he spoke and watching Alex intently.

"Michael and I are going on for a short trip on the bike. He suggested spending some quiet time in Breaker's woods. We both need to indulge in a little relaxation. We'll probably be back by late this afternoon. Alex, is something wrong?" Giles asked his protégé, who was biting his bottom lip and slowly surveying his mentor head to toe then reversing direction.

"Huh? Oh... oh, no way Rupe. It's just... you've never worn that jacket with... jeans before have you?"

"Not in a long while. What is it? The jeans aren't torn or damaged..."

Alex grinned suddenly and limited the focus of his study to the item of clothing in question.

"No. They're.... just fine. No rips... tight in all the right places. Just... fine. You better go, G-man. I don't think the blonde bombshell over here will appreciate it much if I start drooling on him when said drool isn't *about* him."

Grimacing, Giles pulled out his wallet and checked on his cash reserves.

"You need a couple bucks, luv?" Will inquired.

"No. No, I'm fine. I'm just making sure I have enough to buy the beer. Michael will never cease gloating about this..." he mumbled under his breath as he stowed his wallet again.

"About what?"

"An ill-advised bet. I'll tell you about it when we get back. Behave you two."

"Wha' fun is that?" Will commented dryly.

"I just mean that I expect the building and its contents to be intact when I return."

"Ah. That I think we can manage." Alex reassured him.

"See that you do." Giles told the pair lovingly, trading his usual eye wear for prescription sun glasses as he stepped out of the house, closed the door behind him and strolled down the steps.

"So?" Michael pressed the minute his friend appeared.

Rupert settled in on the seat behind the other man and tugged on the helmet he'd been provided.

"What kind of beer was it you said you wanted?"

Michael's answering roar of laughter was swallowed by the rumble of the engine as he started the motorcycle and guided the machine out into the flow of traffic.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

THREE HOURS LATER: BREAKER'S WOODS

"Don't be ridiculous. You've only had one beer, Rupert, you're allowed to have another if you want it. It isn't as if you're drunk off your ass...."

"It isn't ridiculous. I... I'm a great deal more careful with alcohol these days. I have to be...."

"Not today, you don't."

"Yes, today. Every day, in fact, since William became the center of my world. Loving him has exposed a few vital flaws in my character... the illumination was far too harsh for my comfort, but there it is."

"Self-examination is rarely a pleasant experience, Rupert."

"Of course not. I've learned that first hand. The point I was trying to make was that I've come to terms with my tendency to cower behind narcotics when my life gets difficult or painful. Buffy died and instead of facing what had happened, I slid less than gracefully into the bottom of a bottle and stayed there until the pain was so unbearable I was willing to take any route to be rid of it, even if it meant swallowing something far more deadly...."

"Rupert, no. It isn't always that way. You told me yourself that you didn't just collapse after Jennifer's death...."

"Oh, but I tried... I tried very hard. I took one night... twelve of the longest hours of my life, and I drank myself sick. Then I got back on my feet and turned back to the children who depended on me for guidance."

"I see. After Buffy, there was noone to need you... noone to pull out of the nose-dive for."

"Or so I'd convinced myself. Then William strolled blithely into the middle of my guilt and fear... and he shattered them both with a touch. Between the drunken stupor and the resulting hangover, you'd think I wouldn't remember much about those first hours with him... but I remember that. His touch should have been cold... but it burned. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Everywhere his hands fell it seemed I'd been set aflame...."

As Giles fell deeper into the memory, his voice grew husky and tight and his eyes drifted half closed. Michael watched and listened raptly, entranced by the joy on his friend's face. Soon, the passion and power of the other man's recitation overwhelmed him and Michael reached out to cover Rupert's hand with his own. The move slightly surprised Giles and he paused, gazing curiously down at where their fingers intertwined.

"Michael?"

Jolted, the other man pulled his hand back, flushing and laughing uneasily.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I was so caught up in what you were saying, I suppose..."

"It's alright, Michael. I'm not angry. Be honest with me, please."

"Don't be so sure about that. Honesty is the cause of more so-called accidents in the home than the bath tub and the stove combined..."

"Michael."

"Alright. In all honesty.... I'm debating whether I want you to stop the story or go on. If you stop right now, I won't have to... excuse myself, but I'll probably strangle you. If you don't stop... I'm afraid I'll end up holding far more than your hand, leading to William strangling *me* when he finds out. Hmm. Perhaps stopping is the better option after all."

"He wouldn't object, I assure you."

"What? Of course he would, Giles, he's your lover.... your soul-mate. Not to mention a vampire in full control of his teeth. If he knew how I'm feeling right now.... he'd rip me to shreds."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then it might surprise you to know that for the past month, he's been dunning me about inviting you back for an encore performance of our lost weekend."

Michael's jaw dropped open in shock.

"He hasn't."

"He damn well has. At least three times a week. Sometimes four or five. Been driving me bananas."

"He... he wants..."

"... to make love to you again. He also knows I've been wondering... fantasizing. Don't look so stunned, man. William and I are soul-mates, yes. First and foremost, that means our greatest desire is each other's happiness. If you in our bed happens to fulfill that desire for both of us simultaneously... so much the better."

"Me... all of us... together?" Michael squeaked. He cleared his throat nervously, then tried again. "You can't mean..."

Giles leaned in close and whispered softly into Michael's ear.

"I mean precisely what I said. Now, why don't you go dig out that blanket you told me you keep in the bike's saddlebags... and when you get back, I'll finish the story...."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Mmmm. Hey."

Eyes and voice still fuzzy from sleep, Alex smiled up at his protector as he waited for his vision to focus.

"Go back to sleep. You've only been down a couple hours." Will admonished him tenderly.

"Nah. I'm good. Wanna look at you."

Grinning foolishly, Alex pulled away from Will's embrace slightly and maneuvered his body around until he was lying face up across the other man's lap with his head pillowed on the vampire's thigh. The blonde stroked a hand through Alex's dark hair and returned the smile.

"Better?"

"Much. Total comfyness. I like this angle. The way the light through the window hits your face... did anybody ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Peaches used to say that... only when I was in a snit about somethin', though. It was his way a'coolin' me off so I wouldn't get all uppity about goin' to his bed later that night."

"Oh. Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like.... I'd never..."

"Hush. I know that. You're a sweet lad.... my sweet Alex. I don't have to ask you the same question, do I?"

Alex sobered abruptly.

"I never thought about it. It's always been... what's the word... a moot point. That's it. My life's been anarchy practically from birth. In the middle of all that, who has time to think about their looks?"

"Noone ever noticed? Not a single female ever said anything to ya?"

Alex shrugged indifferently.

"Not while I was around, anyway."

"Can't be. They couldn't just... walk by this face... an' not see it. I won't believe that." Will protested, running a finger along Alex's cheekbone and down his jawline. The younger man closed his eyes and pressed his face into the touch.

"Feels so good.... Seriously, though, why would they notice me? I'm nothing special."

"Lord... a world full a'women... an they're all friggin' blind. No other way to explain it, is there?" Will breathed softly. His wonder didn't last long. His next words to Alex were a clear command and the other man obeyed instantly. "Alexander Summers. You open your eyes and look at me right this minute."

"Will? What's up?"

"You ain't been listenin' to me when I talk. This time, you damn well open your ears. Get it?" he ordered, a hand on either side of Alex's face, holding him still.

"I get it. Just tell me what I said wrong...."

"Ah-ah, you hush. Hush and listen. I see your beauty. Rupert sees your beauty. The rest of the world, especially the bloody women, can take a long run off a short pier an' drown. They.. don't... count. The only ones who matter are the ones who love you, an' I just told ya what we think. Is that clear, now? Hmmm?"

"Will..."

"No. Is it clear?"

"It's clear. Will.... you said you were holding back... waiting on me to get my head straight. You've been patient long enough."

"Have I?"

"Yeah.... If you're ready, so am I."

"Well.... shall we take this little convo upstairs an' see what it devolves into?"

"I'd love that."

Alex flowed gracefully onto his feet, followed by Will. Both men made their way up to the second floor, one slightly behind the other due only to the narrowness of the staircase. When they reached the top, Will hesitated.

"Everything okay? You still want to, don't you?"

" 'Course I do. I was just thinkin'..."

"Oh. Your place or mine." Alex chuckled softly. "Can it be mine? I'd feel less like a... space invader, you know? Plus, you and sen-sei have too many memories there. The first time I'm with you, I don't wanna have to fight that. When you make love to me, I'm not sharing you with anyone or anything... Damn. No sharing. What am I three years old? I'm sorry, Will. I'm excited and nervous and I tend to make no sense whatsoever in that state..."

"Alex, stop. It made perfect sense."

"It did? I mean.... you understand?"

"Yeah. It's alright, luv. Your room's fine. Move your sweet ass in there an' get them clothes off, will ya? "

Alex grinned wickedly and began backing away.

"Sweet is it? And how would you know?"

"Don't... but I'm about to find out...." Will growled sensually, matching the younger man's grin and stalking after Alex, who laughed, spun on his heel and took off down the hall toward his room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC......


	5. 5

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Will. Before we go much further, I need you to promise me something." Alex said quietly, staring up at the lithe form braced over him as he lay on his back on the bed.

"Yeah. What?"

"Leave him alone. Please."

Explanations were unnecessary for Will. He knew precisely what "him" they were about to discuss. As much as he feared it might ruin the moment they both wanted so badly, Will was honest with Alex.

"Tell you what, luv. I'll promise not to go after him direct, yeah? Best I can do."

"Not good enough."

"What he tried to do to you won't go unpunished, Alex. I won't let it. Long as he an' I don't cross paths, he won't get hurt, but we meet in public.... all bets are off."

"Will, no. You have to let it go for my sake. Anything you do, I'll feel responsible for..." Alex countered, sitting up.

"You? How the hell are you responsible?"

"I told. I showed you what happened. If I hadn't...."

".... I woulda pressed ya 'till ya did. You had to lay that shit to rest, baby." Will soothed, drawing Alex into his arms.

"But... I should've known it'd just make you mad...."

"Shhh. Stop it, now. I'm more sad than mad. That bastard still controls you.... still got his dirty fingers in your mind, don't he? Breaks my heart...." the older man growled, heated moisture slipping down his face.

"You sound like Dru..." Alex chuckled against Will's neck, even as he wiped away his own tears.

"Sometimes. Sneaks up on me. I've had a few unhealthy attachments myself, ya know. Dru, Angelus, Anya, your so-called family.... they screwed with us 'cause we didn't care enough about ourselves to make 'em stop. What say... we make all the blighters take off runnin'?" the vamp asked, nuzzling Alex's collarbone as he laid him down again and covered the younger man's body with his own.

"Can we make them run far enough so they can't ever come back?"

"Damn sure try, pet...."

"That's all I'm asking for." Alex replied, lifting his hips up to press hungrily against Will's. "Man, all the nookie sen-sei gives you and you're still horny as a Texas toad at a moment's notice... how do you do that?"

"I don't. It's you, sweetness... been wantin' to touch you... feel you movin' inside me... been drivin' me batshit waitin' for you to be ready... 'sides, I told ya anybody'd be randy lookin' at your body day after day..."

"You wanna see my body... make a move." Alex teased, sliding his hands around the vamp's lower back.

One by one, the buttons on Alex's shirt were carefully bitten off while deft hands worked his pants open. Grinning, the younger man shifted his grip down to Will's taut ass and squeezed encouragingly.

"Message received, pretty. Hang on..."

"I am." Alex responded with a laugh as he gave Will another goose then sought out his lips for a sustained, crushing kiss.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As he returned with the blanket, Michael had to fight the urge to run full speed back to where Giles waited for him. His eagerness for human contact worried him at times. He held no illusions concerning his own culpability when it came to reaching out and giving others the opportunity to reach back. Cordelia had tossed out several clear invitations in the past few months, but he'd acted oblivious to her signals. Occasionally, he'd even gotten the impression that if he turned to Angel, under the guise of giving and receiving simple relief, his offer would have been accepted. He'd eventually decided that he valued friendship, and a strong working relationship, far too much to muddy the waters on either count.

{Giles, William... it's a different situation entirely. The silt's already been stirred up, hasn't it? The water can't very well get any cloudier. I'm sweating, and trembling and aching all over... I need someone to touch me, damn it, and for the moment, I don't care why. Whatever he's willing to give, I'll take. To hell with reasoning and logic..... they can wait until I'm no longer able to drive nails with my cock....}

As Michael approached, Rupert rose to his feet and brushed his clothes, scattering blades of grass and other debris. Together, the two men spread the blanket out then resettled themselves, Michael stretched on his side and supported on one elbow, Giles on his back, hands behind his neck and eyes closed.

"Now... where was I?" Giles teased.

"Don't be unkind, Rupert. You know perfectly well you where you were." His companion responded, his voice tight and strained.

"Oh, yes. That.... William had just suggested that perhaps it was time he truly got down to business.... down to my business specifically. I was terrified, but willing... at least at first. When I felt his breath against my thigh....the sensation of moving air so close to my erection shocked me and I just clamped my legs together. The fear wanted to take charge, but he wouldn't let it. He reassured me that he could make it alright. He massaged my feet... then my ankles.... he moved up to my calves.... By the time he reached my inner thighs, I was completely relaxed. He moved so quickly I didn't have time to even think about being afraid. He just swept in and began tonguing me.... I think I fell in love right then and there. I should have known that after a hundred and some years the boy would have acquired skills, but... he was incredible."

Giles stopped at that point, his expression soft and dreamy as if he'd lost himself in the memory of that day. He remained silent for nearly three minutes before Michael protested, nearly managing not to make it a whine.

"Rupert.... please. You did say you'd finish the story...."

"Hmmm. I did indeed, but... do you really want me to keep talking, Michael? I could... if that's what you *really* want me to do."

It took a few seconds for the younger man to get the point, but when he did a wavering, hopeful smile broke out on his face.

"Please tell me you're offering a hands-on demonstration?"

"Hands, lips, tongue.... any combination of the three. Shall I take it you're interested?"

"God, yes!" Michael shouted, hiding his face in embarrassment immediately afterward. Giles laughed gently, rolled toward the other man and guided him down onto his back, nudging his hands out of the way so he could kiss him briefly.

"It's alright, love. Enthusiastic is much better than apathetic when it comes to this.... Oooh. And we are ready, aren't we?" Giles commented dryly, sliding one hand back and forth over the damp patch at the junction of Michael's thighs.

"Must I repeat... God, yes...."

"Wouldn't exactly turn me off if you did...." Rupert replied as he worked his lover's zipper down and efficiently released the straining cylinder of flesh from its dual prisons.

"Rupert... ohhh.... lovely... k.. keep touching me.... just that way...."

"Since you ask so nicely...."

Fingers gripping gently, Rupert began slow strokes, which Michael responded to with breathy moans and rolling hips.

"Mmmm.... heavenly....ahhhh..... that feels so good.... Rupert.... can I.... can I touch you.... please..."

"In a bit. This moment is yours. Enjoy it."

"Moment... yes... that's about... how long I'm going to last...."

"We'll see." The other replied, slowing his movements.

"Oh... oh, no... that wasn't exactly... what I meant..."

"We've a long way to go yet, Michael. I know you need relief, but I want this to be memorable."

"I'm being expertly fondled.... in a public park.... in the middle of the day.... How much more memorable can it get?"

"Oh.... quite a lot." Rupert answered, drawing back Michael's foreskin and darting his tongue directly into the slit to collect a drop or two of the fluid that was leaking out. Michael arched his back and stuffed a hand into his mouth to prevent his joyous crow from resounding through the park. Rupert smirked triumphantly before beginning to work his friend's cock in earnest. Several minutes of expert technique later, Michael produced a body-length twitch and began to pour his come down his lover's throat. Rupert accepted it with delight and abandon, licking his lips like a satiated cat when he finally pulled away.

"Mmmm. Lovely.... a much better dessert than those chocolate bars you insisted on buying."

"I... it isn't my fault.... I've become addicted.... to Snicker's..." Michael replied between deep, shuddering breaths. "Bloody confection companies.... they put more in those things than they're telling...."

"Personally... I prefer Tootsie Pops. They've got that sweet.... hard shell outside.... and you have to lick... and lick to get to the treasure in the middle."

Michael laughed, shook his head and drew Rupert slowly up his body until he could plant a grateful kiss on the other man's lips.

"You are incorrigible, Rupert Giles. I simply don't know how William puts up with you."

"He loves me."

"Yes, and I'm beginning to see why. I needed this very badly.... thank you."

"My pleasure. Literally."

"Speaking of which, do you need... I mean I can feel...."

"Soon, but not now. Let's just rest quietly for a while first, hmmm? Soak up a little more of this glorious sun."

"Yes. Marvelous idea."

Tucking himself close to Rupert's side, Michael closed his eyes, threw one arm over his lover's ribcage and let his thoughts drift, carrying his mind away from worries about the past or uncertainty about his future.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Will...."

"C'mon, Alex. Ya can't hurt me, you know that. I want you. I want that monster thrustin' inside me.... an' I want it without anythin' between us."

"No protection.... I don't know, Will."

"We're both immortal, boy. We can't get sick or knocked up, an' if you get.... excited, I'll heal in a couple minutes. You remember, don't ya? How it felt when Rupe let go inside you... the heat an' the power when he filled ya up...."

Alex shivered and closed his eyes briefly as he relived the memory of his first time. When he looked at Will again, he was smiling.

"Can you... show me? I mean, I've been on the other side of this, but...."

"Yeah. Kneel over me... that's right. Here, grease that beauty real good...." He instructed, handing Alex the bottle of lubricant. Alex, however, decided to prepare Will first, as a means to increasing his own arousal. Slipping his fingers beneath and behind the vamp's balls, the younger man massaged and caressed the slick fluid into Will's entrance until it was relaxed enough for him to slide a finger inside.

"Remember? Oh, yeah... I remember. Feel good? Not too much, is it?"

"Not enough. Do another...."

Alex added a second finger, then a third and a fourth, twisting and stretching his lover gradually. By this point, both men were more than ready to move forward. Will lubed Alex's cock for him, grinning wildly, then guided the other man forward and wrapped his ankles around Alex's lower back.

"Do it, sweet boy.... put it in me now...."

Slowly, Alex drove his ass down, pushing steadily until he had buried half of his cock inside Will. The vampire moaned deeply, clenching and unclenching his hands in the skin over Alex's spine.

"Don't stop there, damn you... shove in... fill me."

"S... sorry.... this just feels... incredible.... beyond words...."

"Me as well, luv... me as well.... but I need more...."

"Yeah... okay.... I love you, Will... take it all, baby...." Alex murmured as he moved the rest of the way into Will's body with one powerful thrust. Will shouted and laughed, reveling in the strength and control of the man making love to him.

"Yeah! That's the way! So good.... pull out.... not too far.... that's right.... now come back to me, sweetness.... find the rhythm.... there it is.... gonna be there with ya when ya come.... gonna be there, Alex...."

Alex sped up and slowed down, sped up and slowed down, keeping both of them in a state of near-bliss for almost fifteen minutes before he thrust one last time and achieved his release. As he'd promised, Will's orgasm hit only a moment behind Alex's. Neither man was able to speak for several minutes. Will recovered his voice only when Alex began to slowly retreat. "Hey.... no. Stay for a while...."

Nuzzling Will's neck like a colt seeking sustenance from its mother, Alex murmured something unintelligible and settled back down. Despite the lack of actual syllables, the vamp got the message. "Love you too, pet. Sleep, now. Yeah... that's the way. Sleep. You'll only have good dreams, I swear...."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC....


	6. 6

TWO HOURS LATER:

As Rupert maneuvered Michael's motorcycle carefully back into its space in front of the house, snugging it expertly against the curb, the younger man finally released his hold on his companion's waist. His tired, though blissful, sigh didn't escape Giles' notice.

"I thought as much."

"What?" Michael asked, fighting down a yawn.

"You've been sleeping about as well as I have, that's what. Let's get you inside."

"It's your fault. You did your level best to completely wear me out."

"I suppose I did." Rupert responded easily as he swung off the bike and stood, stretching mildly stiff muscles. "C'mon. Up you get. Just time for a nap before dinner."

Michael threw one leg over the motorcycle, resulting in him sitting side-saddle, but he didn't get to his feet. Instead he sat staring up at the house with a concerned expression clouding his features.

"You're certain?"

"About William? Yes, very certain. I told you he won't be jealous. He's been looking forward to having you in the house on a more permanent basis. Says he wants to really get to know you. Beyond the biblical sense, I mean."

"Yes.... I'd be interested in talking to him as well. I've read the chronicles, of course, but we both know the best stories are often the ones left out."

Smiling, Giles held out his hand. Michael gripped it firmly, used it to lever himself up and the pair strolled inside together.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Will.... Hey, wake up. I think the wanderers are home from their trip to the woods."

"Huh.... oh. They're back are they?" Will replied sleepily. "Wonder if they had as good a time as we did?"

"Throw something on and let's go find out."

"I'm not ashamed of my body..."

"Will. House rule number five is no displaying our assets in front of guests. It frightens them."

A'right, a'right. Where'd my jeans get to?"

"I vaguely remember you throwing them in the direction of the window. Ooops. The... open window." Alex chuckled.

Will grimaced and slid out of bed to have a look. Indeed, his jeans were in a heap on the back lawn several feet below.

"Damn... You go on. I'll go find somethin' else to wear in my room an' be right down."

"Okay. Don't take too long. You might miss the juicy parts of the story."

"Yeah, well, you don't let either of 'em talk 'till I get there, right?"

"I'll try to keep the conversation neutral. Just hurry!" Alex admonished, tugging Will's t-shirt on instead of his own.

"Hey...."

"Just for a little while, please? It makes me happy.... it smells like you...." the younger man murmured, nuzzling into the vamp's shoulder. "Smoky like cigarettes... and spicy like your...." Will grinned and cut him off before his words enticed both of them back to bed.

"God a'mighty, you are a wicked tease.... keep the bloody shirt.... looks better on you anyhow. Shows off that glorious chest a'yours...."

"If I take it off again you could get a better look..."

"Bad Alex! You need to get downstairs, boy, before they start wonderin' what's goin' on up here..."

"Let them wonder. Though I have a feeling their imaginations don't need any help right now..."

"Alexxx....."

"Okay, okay. I'm going. We're finishing this later...."

"No doubt about that. No doubt at all...." Will mumbled as he followed Alex out of the room.

Michael and Rupert were curled up on the couch with cups of tea when Alex came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Welcome back guys. Have a... relaxing day?" Alex asked, smiling brightly.

"Absolutely. It appears you did as well. Isn't that one of William's shirts?" Rupert countered, adding a wry smile.

"I didn't steal it, I swear. He said I could keep it."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Finding something else to put on."

"Else? What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Michael inquired, his concept of the household dynamic shifting radically.

"The window was open, we were both kinda eager to get on with things.... and he didn't look where he was throwing his pants. He'll be down as soon as he grabs another pair."

Just then, Will came jogging down to join the group in the living room. Giving everyone an embarrassed grin in lieu of an explanation, he continued on through the kitchen and into the back yard. Once he'd collected his jeans, he re-entered the house, dropped them in the laundry room that lay just inside the back door and quickly returned to the others. Giles grinned softly as Will dropped next to him on the couch and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Soulmate. How'd the jaunt to the woods go, eh?"

"Very well. Quite tiring....."

"Thought it might be. When Mikey gets goin' he's a wild one, he is. Hey, we gonna do the circle tonight or wait? I mean... wanna ease him into the house routine, right?"

"It's up to him. Are you ready to make a start on your commitment to us, Michael? There isn't any pressure, really. If you like you're perfectly welcome to hold off until next week."

"No, no. I... I agreed that being a part of this household meant taking part in the... the group therapy sessions. I'm ready."

"Good. William, love, get the pillows would you?"

"Sure." Will replied, rising and heading for the closet after another quick kiss.

"Alex...."

"The books. I'm on it. Is there one for Michael, or am I sharing?" Alex asked over his shoulder as he headed for the small set of bookshelves tucked in the back corner of the living room.

"After you called Sunday I went out and picked up an extra one. They said if I bring it back tomorrow, they could have the embossing done by Wednesday afternoon."

"Awesome." Alex commented as he returned with four journal-sized books in his hands. As Will arranged the pillows on the floor, Alex passed two of the small volumes to their owners, gave the new one to Michael and dropped on a cushion clutching his own.

"What is this, Alex?"

"It's a lot of things. Here in the circle it's a.... well sort of like a bible and a hymnal in one. The words we say every week to strengthen our bond and to open and close the circle are in here. There's poetry, pieces of song lyrics.... Mostly though, it's a journal. You'll see. Here." he offered, holding his book where Michael could see it. "You can copy everything down later. For tonight just follow along, okay?"

Michael smiled gratefully, put aside his confusion and uncertainty and focused on the page Alex was showing him, which held a short responsive reading. Once all four were seated and had taken a moment to relax and slow their breathing, Giles began:

"We come to this circle of our own free will."

" " "We come seeking support and strength." " "

"We come to this circle with open hearts and minds."

" " "We come seeking honesty and truth. " " "

"We come to this circle bearing our needs, our sorrows and our burdens."

" " " We come seeking peace. " " "

"I, Rupert, hereby open this circle. May all within its protection find what they seek this night."

Stretching out his right hand, Rupert grasped William's left tightly and the blonde took his turn to speak.

"I, William, extend the circle."

Alex accepted Will's hand then repeated the phrase.

"I, Alexander, extend the circle."

By the time Alex reached out for his hand, Michael had gotten the idea and was ready. He tentatively gripped Rupert's left hand and spoke the phrase that had been Alex's when it was just the three of them, but would now be his for as long as he chose to stay.

"I, Michael, complete the circle."

To his surprise, Michael felt a tiny rill of magic flow over and through him, but it was gone so quickly that he wasn't sure he'd ever really felt it. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Rupert was already getting started, so he tabled his question for later.

"Okay," Giles began, "I believe it's Alex's turn to go first this week."

Will turned to Alex and touched his cheek briefly.

"No pressure, boy. You know that. If you ain't ready..."

"No, I am. Thanks to you. Am I allowed to tell them about..."

"Yeah? Well, go on. Tell 'em about..."

"What you did for me. I promised not to tell Angel, and I won't, but...."

"Oh. Yeah, well, that's different, ain't it? He made me. Childer tell their Sires every tiny little thing. If he knew I'd held somethin' this major back from him... he'd be furious, I expect. These two can be told, though. They don't know me well enough yet to get brassed off."

"Thank you, Will." Alex acknowledged with a quick squeeze of his friend's hand as he turned back to face the center of the circle. "After that weekend the four of us spent together in Rupert's old place, I thought my nightmares were gone forever. As far as I was concerned, that part of my life was over and I could look to the future. The damn Powers changed all that when they... when they showed me who led me off the playground.... who betrayed me. You know.... I've faced so much real evil in my life that wasn't of this world. I didn't think it could possibly be harder to face it in human form.... in the human form of someone I used to trust. Man, was I wrong.   
Today, after I woke up from a new, much more detailed nightmare, Will held me for a while, told me I was safe 'till I calmed down some. Then he said if I was brave enough to close my eyes again, he'd show me something. Boy, did he ever. It turns out that if the person wants to let him in, Will can get inside people's dreams and change them. He turned my nightmare completely around. He saved me... ran my father off and made it like the... the attack never happened. It doesn't change reality, of course. I was... attacked and my father's still a drunken bastard who never should have had kids, but.... Will made it so I don't have to be afraid to go to sleep. I'll never be able to pay back the debt I owe you for your gift, Will, but I'm damn sure gonna try."

"I did it 'cause I could, Alex. And 'cause I couldn't stand to see you hurtin' like that. As for payin' me back, ya did that a couple times over up in your room, luv..."

Alex didn't argue right then, but he locked gazes with Will for a fleeting moment and the vamp knew the debate over repayment was far from finished.

Giles swiped away an errant tear before he spoke again.

"Well done, Alex. Well done, William."

Will grinned at the simple words of praise, then looked confused.

"Hang on. Why do I get a well done?"

"You let Alex tell your secret. That couldn't have been easy. You also committed an utterly selfless act in using your gift to offer healing to someone else. If anything deserves a reward, that does. Michael. It's your turn."

"I.. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say."

"Why don't you start with what you hope to achieve through the circle?"

"Huh. More than anything, I think I need to come to terms with what the Powers revealed about me. To say the least... it was devastating. Just before they sent me back, they.... what they did to me may destroy my friendship with Angel. If I can get over the trauma, I at least have a chance of preventing that destruction."

"But you ain't ready to talk about what they did yet." Will reasoned, gazing sympathetically at Michael.

"No. It... it was so frightening, so painful.... I don't know how I'll ever be able to speak of it. I must try, though. I know I must try."

"Don't think you gotta push yourself any faster than yer ready to go, Mikey. Rupe had just as rough a time of it, an' it's taken him this long to get to where he can even let go of bits an' pieces. Give yourself some time, man."

"Yes.... thank you for that. I understand what you're saying and I know you're right. It's.... I just feel as if I don't have a great deal of time to get this off my heart. It's eating at me... turning me into someone I don't want to be."

"Who is that?" Giles asked gently.

"Someone who's reticent, fearful, suspicious. I'd gotten beyond all that in my time with Angel and Cordy and Gunn. Now... it's begun to feel as if I've regressed. I've become the man who deserved to be called Wesley the Weakling.... Wesley the Worthless. I've retreated into a frame of mind I hate and... that makes me very angry."

"Michael...." Alex gasped in disbelief. "Who called you those sickening names?"

The other man dropped his chin into his chest and responded very quietly.

"Knowing would do noone any good now. Let it be."

"No way. You're family now. Nobody talks like that about my family." Alex insisted, turning Michael on the pillow until they faced each other. "I wanna know who hurt you like that. Please...."

"She's dead, Alex! I won't desecrate her memory by dragging up sordid tales out of the past."

"Oh my God. Buffy? I didn't think she was capable of being that cruel...."

"They didn't know what they were saying. Teenage girls rarely do. Besides it was something I overheard completely by accident. They had no idea I was in the stacks looking for a book...."

"They, huh? Willow... I will so slap her down for that.... She thought she had a beef with me over Anya? Damn that girl..."

"No, don't. It.. it wasn't Willow. She's a sweet child. She would never say something so intentionally malicious. It was... Faith actually."

"Buffy started it though?"

Michael nodded slowly. Alex looked to Giles briefly, received a look of confirmation then turned back. "Find page five in my journal." He said gently, handing his book to the other man. "I want you to read what's written in at the top."

"Alex...."

"Just do it, okay?"

Grudgingly, Michael found the correct page and quietly recited the short bit of original verse Alex had penned in his small, neat cursive.

"Sticks and stones will break men's bones, but words hurt worst of all.  
They cause the hearer to doubt himself, and no longer stand so tall.  
Unlike a bruise, the pain persists, and the words themselves do too.  
Sometimes they last forever, though the words were never true."

His voice cracking on the last word or two, Michael looked up at Alex with tears shining in his eyes, but found he could not speak any further. Alex gathered the smaller man into his arms easily.

"I'm proud of you for telling us about that awful day, Mikey. Now put it behind you. You'll never get treated that way in this house.... and if anybody *outside* the four of us does it, I'll stomp on their heads, okay? We know what you're worth. The rest of the world's gonna learn damn fast."

Alex murmured and consoled Michael for a few more minutes before the former watcher pulled away, swiping at his eyes and solemnly thanking both his comforter and the group.

"No thanks necessary." Rupert reassured him. "I do love that poem, Alex. It speaks to the core of what we've all been through, I think. Well.... William, love? I think it's your turn."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC........


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giles' reference to World War II comes from a novel about Spike and Dru, called "Pretty Maids All In a Row" The book is by Christopher Golden and I highly, highly recommend it for fans of the gruesome twosome. It's a fascinating pre-Buffy glimpse into the life of these two at the height of their strength and power. A fantastic read. (It was so intriguing and well written, I practically consider it canon. Rupert's mother even puts in an appearance at the end! How cool is that!)

((((((((((((((((((((((((

FOUR DAYS LATER: FRIDAY, EARLY MORNING

"No, I don't want you to call them either, Michael. I don't want to talk to them at all."

"I know you don't, but that's not the point. You're going to have to have contact with the Council at some point, even if it's only to confirm or refute whether they are indeed sending someone, or more than one someone, to irritate the living hell out of you for a few days. You can call them, and keep the conversation short and on point, thereby ensuring your blood pressure stays at non-cardiac arrest levels or...."

"I know, I know. Alex is doing so well without their interference and judgment. I don't want him to have to waste precious energy and time on one of the Council's fruitless jaunts into the land of sheer stupidity."

Michael glanced up reproachfully at Giles.

"Rupert Anthony Giles. You haven't even told him they *might* be coming, have you?"

"Not as yet, no...."

"He's going to be furious with you when he finds out! If Watchers just show up on the doorstep and he's had no advanced warning....."

"He'll likely declare his love, then disembowel me. I'm quite aware of the potential consequences of my inaction." Giles countered with a heavy sigh. "Fine, damn it. But let it be known that I only do this under duress." He announced, heading for the phone. "Yes. I'd like to speak to Winston Kelleher, if he's about. Oh? Good. Yes, please. Rupert Giles. Hold? Yes, of course. Hello, Winston! Good to hear your voice as well. Yes, it has been far too long. No, well... I actually.... No, I'm doing marvelously.... Winston, if I could.... it is the truth, actually. You can be as appalled as you care to. It is my life, after all... I do recall what occurred during WW II. My family was involved in the rebuilding in case you've forgotten....."

Fearing sensitive subjects were about to be raised, Michael slipped out and up the stairs to join the others in the living room. Alex moved to meet Michael and embraced him quickly.

"Glad you could tear yourself away, Mikey. I wanted to say good-bye before I left for work.."

"Well... thank you. I wasn't expecting.... I mean...."

"You're family. I wouldn't dare leave you out of the morning routine."

"Family.... yes." Michael murmured, pulling away. Alex smiled and touched his face.

"I know. Believe me I know. That word doesn't exactly bring up happy memories for me either, but we're here to change that for each other. Family will come to mean something really good, I promise. We'll talk when I get home, okay?" Alex vowed, dropping a swift kiss on Michael's cheek.

"Alright. Thank you, Alex."

Grabbing his tools, Alex smiled broadly at Michael, gave Will his kiss, hug and a sweet word or two and strode out the door. The former Watcher gazed after him with admiration and a bit of envy. "Xander truly is gone for good, isn't he?"

"Not by a long shot." Will corrected. "Not until he deals with that human filth that calls himself his father. He's doin' real well, though. He's walked a long way. The tyke that slept on the lawn at Christmas to get away from the booze an' the battles is miles behind him, but the journey's not done yet."

Michael turned to look at Will, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"He's not the only one who's done some traveling."

To his relief, the comment earned him a smile instead of a prickly or outright hostile reaction.

" 'T's true. I've put some distance 'tween me an' Spike. Gonna take me a lot longer than it will Alex, but I'm movin' at least. That's somethin', ain't it?"

"Yes. It is indeed."

When Will patted the cushion beside him on the couch, Michael, after a minute or two of consideration, complied and took a seat. It was only when Will tried to turn the other man away, so that they'd be back to chest, that Michael balked.

"What do you... I mean, what are you planning?"

"Nothin' sinister. I'm outta that game, remember? Won't hurt ya, pet. Just wanna take a crack at these shoulders a'yours, alright? Keep all your stress up here, you do. I could see that from across the bloody room. Go on. Turn a bit...."

Slightly reassured, Michael did as Will had asked and was soon in figurative heaven.

"Hmmm.... oh.... oh my.... Ouch!"

"Sorry 'bout that. You're all knotted up, mate. It's gonna hurt a little 'till they start untyin'. I'll go a mite easier...."

"Yes... no problem, really.... marvelous.... ahhh...."

"There goes some a'that tension. Better, yeah?"

"Mmmm.... very much so...."

"How in hell do you sleep at night, luv? All these words locked up in here...."

"Words? I'm.... ohhh... I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Accordin' to Rupe, you're one a'those that don't do well at standin' up an' speakin' your mind. All the words ya don't know how to say.... they turn into stress.... the stress ends up in your shoulders. You must get blindin' headaches sometimes.... an' stiff necks as well."

"Actually... yes. Occasionally.... it does get so bad I... I can't sleep."

"No more a'that. Not while I'm around. You get feelin' like that.... you come to me. I'll see you sleep sound, pet, that's a pledge. Matter a'fact... why don't we make this a regular thing? Least 'till you're strong enough to stop tuckin' the words away and let 'em come out your mouth. How's that sound, hmmm?"

"Making such an imposition on your time.... I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Good thing you don't have to, then."

"Spike...."

"Ah-ah. You been adopted, Mikey. You get to call me Will, just like Rupe and Alex do. So. Two or three nights a week do ya for now? We can make it more than that if the headaches and neck pain hit real hard...."

"No.... I mean, three nights a week would be wonderful. Thank you... Will."

"Welcome."

Will continued the gentle, calming massage for a few more minutes, halting only when he noticed his subject's head drooping. Slowly, Will rose to his feet and softly laid Michael down, sliding a pillow under his head. Pulling an afghan from the back of the couch, he covered the sleeping man and crept down to the kitchen.

"Did Alex get off alright?" Giles asked. Will hushed him and pulled him toward the back stairs.

"Just fine, baby. Keep it down, though, okay? I gave Mikey one a'my no-fail neck an' shoulder rubs an' he's sleepin' on the couch."

"Oh? Then we shouldn't disturb him by hanging about down here, should we?" Giles replied more quietly, his eyes gleaming with mischievous ideas.

"Just what I was thinkin', lover mine. Just what I was thinkin'...."

\---------------------------------

SIX HOURS NORTH: TEN A.M.

"We are stopping for breakfast at some point, I hope?"

"Soon, okay? I wanna get a few more miles in."

"You're an obsessive driver, Joseph, do you know that?"

"Am not."

"Please! You spent nearly an hour yesterday playing with the cruise control because it wasn't set precisely at sixty."

"Don't exaggerate. It was more like forty minutes."

"Okay. How about stopping every hundred miles to check the air in the spare tire?"

"Do you *wanna* be caught without the spare if we get a flat?"

"If I drop a gum wrapper on the floor, the top of your head blows off...."

"I like a clean car! What is this, torture the poor, retired Watcher day?"

The man in the passenger's seat sulked prettily for a moment before he responded.

"I suppose so.... if I can't have my music."

"Not that again!"

"I enjoy jazz and blues, Joe, just not for three days straight. All I'm asking is that you let me play my CD once. I'd like a little Christmas music, that's all."

"But.... alright, alright. One run-through. Then we switch to something we both agree on, deal?"

"Deal." the other agreed, now smiling brightly. Digging the CD out of the bag at his feet, he handed it to the driver, who scowled as he extracted the disc and fed it into the player. Soon, cheerful saxophone and drum filled the small space.

*Okay, boys. Are you ready to start? Simon?   
Ready!  
Theodore?  
Ready, Dave.  
Alvin? Alvin? Alvin!*

\--------------------------

SUNNYDALE: LATE THAT AFTERNOON

Slowly opening his eyes, Michael finally stirred as the smell of broiling steak and simmering sauces glided by his nose. Producing a jaw-cracking yawn, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and stretched then rose and stumbled his sleepy way down into the kitchen. He found Giles at the stove tending two saucepans from which some of the wonderful aromas were emanating.

"Welcome back to the world, Michael. I thought you might sleep through the night." Rupert kidded, lowering the heat under his creations. "Have a seat. Dinner will be just a little while longer."

"God... what time is it?"

"Nearly five-thirty."

"No.... that... that isn't possible."

"Of course it is." Rupert said, wiping his hands on a tea towel as he sat down next to his new housemate. "Ten hours of sleep isn't unusual after one of William's massages. Still, you must have needed it very badly."

"Yes. I suppose I did. He has the hands of a master masseuse, no question. Though I don't think the massage would have been so effective if it weren't for his voice. The things he said..."

"Mmm. Go on."

"Well... I'm not sure why, knowing what I do of his past, but he made me feel so safe. I felt safe and accepted and.... cared for."

Giles grinned softly.

"He's a master at that as well."

"Quite. He's offered to continue the massages two or three nights a week as long as I need them to be able to sleep."

"You've had a sample of how effective they can be. I'd suggest you take him up on the offer."

"I... already did."

Just then, Will came in from the backyard carrying a tray loaded with meat and grilled vegetables. He and Giles fell into conversation about whose turn it was to set the table and a few moments later, Alex arrived home and jogged down the stairs into the blissful warmth of the kitchen and the loving arms of his new family.

Somewhere in the midst of friendly arguments about washing one's hands before even looking at the food, Michael decided he would be the one to put out the dishes. In the process of performing the simple task, he came to realize that, as difficult as his transition back to Sunnydale might be, he had a real home, and friends and lovers to guide him through it. For the first time since his arrival, thoughts of the life he'd left behind in L.A. didn't hurt quite so much.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC....


	8. Interlude and Exposition

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

MONDAY:

"We have to let him know how close we are, Joe. It's not only polite, there's a good chance we'll be shot at if we don't."

"Maybe, but after what Winnie said last night...."

"None of us have any choice in this, you know that. The boy has to be looked at by *someone*. We got elected."

"More like shanghaied. The Watchers on their side screwed 'em over more than once. We know that, even if we don't have details. They don't have the slightest reason to trust us. I hate this...."

"Do you see me jumping up and down in excitement? Doesn't matter. I'm making the call."

"I'm goin' out to find a six-pack and dinner."

"Bring me back something greasy and full of fat and calories."

"Yeah... be a little crueler why don't ya. Bugger won't gain an ounce." Joe muttered as he headed out the door, then turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Some of are old and have low metabolism, you know!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Rupert Giles."

"Mister Giles. This is Adam Pierson. You were told to expect my call?"

"I was hoping to avoid it, actually. This is the first time all day I haven't let the blasted machine pick up."

"So that's why I haven't been able to reach you. After Winston called us last evening, I suspected as much."

"If you've spoken to him then you know my position. I won't allow Alex to be subjected to whatever.... barbaric show of power the bloody Council has cooked up, and I will not be coerced into betraying another young person I care for. We all bear scars from the last time and..."

"Mr. Giles, if you'll just listen for a moment, I'm sure you'll see that..."

"I don't want to listen. Please, don't do this. Alex doesn't deserve it. Turn around and go back to whatever it is Winston Kelleher dragged you away from."

"I'm very sorry. We can't do that. You must understand that the boy has to be evaluated and his environment examined. Rumors about you and your charge are causing dissension and agitation and the Council demands facts...."

"The Council can demand any damn thing they want, they're not getting it. I won't help them hurt Alex. Go home, Mr. Pierson." Giles stated firmly, slamming the receiver back into its cradle.

Adam pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing at the volume at which Giles had chosen to cut off their conversation. A moment later, he was dialing again.

"Winston? Adam. I want those records faxed to me immediately. No, I won't listen to reason. Bull! Something went very wrong during Buffy Summers' Cruciamentum and.... It has nothing to do with confidentiality, damn it, the Council is covering its lily white ass. I want those records or I won't go through with this. I'll head straight for the airport and take Joe with me. No, I want everything. Especially a copy of her Watcher's notes. Very good. I have the fax number right here.... What? Of course I know this is a breach of protocol. I don't much care. You're not sending me into the lion's den with only half a sword and a rusty shield...."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC......


	9. 9

Because of word selection at the end, this piece is a hard R, okay? I use the f-word so rarely in my work it's like I don't use it at all, but as Dee Snider once sang so succinctly:

"I don't swear. Well, just a bit.   
Sometimes gee-whiz and golly don't make it."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

WEDNESDAY: LATE AFTERNOON

"Is that the house?"

Joe Dawson peered out the driver's side window, squinting slightly against the sun.

"The address is right... this time. Why don't they ever give us up-to-date intel?"

"They do it deliberately so they can feel as if they're being sneaky. Gives them a sense of being in control." his companion replied tiredly. "They all aspire to James Bond and act like Inspector Clouseau..... Lovely place. Larger than I expected."

Emerging from the car, Joe stretched his achy back and rubbed his eyes.

"From what I read in the file they sent, this first meeting is gonna be pure hell. You know that, don't ya?"

"Not if we handle it properly."

"And just how are we supposed to handle the fact that they both hate the Watchers, with good reason?"

"First, we explain the division of labor on the council. Second we keep our eyes on the floor and our cute pink tongues firmly on their insteps of their Doc Marten's."

"Disassociate from the enemy, minimal eye contact an' lick their boots every chance we get. Got it. Anything else?"

"That should get us safe passage through the door and a seat on the couch. Beyond that.... we go with the flow."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Alex! I'm up to my elbows in dinner. Can you get the door?"

"Yeah, sure, sen-sei. No problem." The young man answered. Reluctantly laying aside his dog-eared, well loved copy of 'The Art of War', Alex uncurled from his cozy spot at the end of the sofa, rose and strode to the door. As he swung it open, he carefully tempered his mild irritation from face and voice before he greeted the two strangers waiting on the steps.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

The younger looking of the two men immediately retreated one step, raising a hand to his forehead. His partner glanced briefly in his direction, to assure himself his friend was alright, then refocused on his objective.

"You can if you're Xander Harris."

"I don't use that name any more. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. If that's not your name, can I ask what you *are* calling yourself?"

"Can I ask why you think you have any right to know?"

Recovering his composure, Adam stepped forward again and held out his hand.

"They warned me you were quick witted. Adam Pierson. This is my colleague Joseph Dawson. Didn't your mentor tell you we'd be arriving today?"

"No." Alex replied simply. Though the others waited patiently, he said nothing further and refused, as well, to step out of the doorway.

"It's rather chilly out here. Are we to be allowed in?" Pierson asked finally.

"That depends on how you answer my next question."

"Which is?"

"Who's "they" ?"

"Pardon me?"

"You said "they" warned you I was quick witted. Tell me who "they" are."

"Ah. I see. "They" are the Watcher's Council of England."

"Uh-hmm. I thought I recognized the unpleasant aroma. Come in, but you should know you won't be staying long."

Alex moved aside, allowing the pair to enter, and shut the door behind them, watching their every move with intense focus and wariness. "Sit." He ordered when they reached the couch. They dutifully obeyed. "I'll be right back. I have to go smack my trainer unconscious. Don't touch my book.... or anything else."

As Alex strode angrily across the room and down the short flight of stairs into the kitchen, Adam gazed curiously down at the volume beside him, but followed orders and kept his hands to himself. Reading the title sent one eyebrow arcing upward and he turned back to speak to Joe.

"Sun-Tzu. He can't be more than... what, twenty?"

"Twenty-one according to his file. 'Art of War', huh? Impressive if he gets what he's reading, which there's no guarantee he does. The kid's got a strong presence though, I'll say that for him."

"Absolutely. Not at all what an examination of his background would lead one to expect. Then there's the added factor."

"And that is?"

"He's immortal."

"What?! No way! They would have told us!"

"I've been sensing my own kind for most of history, Joseph and I'm telling you he is one. The signal.... it's off somehow, though. It has this warp and a high pitched whine.... before it finally backed off, I thought I might have a stroke. He's not the only infant Immortal, either. There are at least two more in the house."

"But... the Council's alerted whenever a new Immortal suffers first death. How the hell could they miss not one, but three?!"

"That's the question, isn't it? Suppose you ring up Winston Kelleher and see if he has an answer?" he responded crossly, handing Joe his cell phone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In the kitchen, Giles, under the guise of making tea for their guests, toyed with the lid of the pot, acting as if it was stuck, and pretended he couldn't find the canister of loose tea, all so he could avoid Alex's furious, accusing gaze. Alex allowed the pretense to continue for a minute or two, but eventually he became frustrated, stalked to the cabinet where tea and coffee were kept and grabbed the correct container, shoving it into his teacher's hands.

"Play time is over, Rupert. I want answers now."

{Oh, God. He used my first name. He's deadly serious...}

"Alex.... I don't know what you want me to say...."

"Start by telling me why you lied."

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. I had a right to know about this."

"I agree, but I thought I had aborted this monumental catastrophe before it could ever get started. When they called I told them not to...."

Giles suddenly halted mid-sentence, realizing the admission he'd just made. Flushing he turned away to begin making the tea again, but Alex grasped his arm and spun the other man back to face him.

"So you've been in contact with the Watchers. Another lie."

"No! I would never do that to you...."

"Lie of omission. Same result."

"You're royally pissed?"

"Got it in one. I trust you with my heart, my soul... with everything. You should have trusted me enough to tell me, damn it!"

"Hell... you're right, I admit that..... you see, all I could think about was the days and weeks after Buffy's Cruciamentum. You all flocked to comfort her, and that was only right. I betrayed her in the most fundamental way possible. But... it meant I was left virtually alone and none of you saw my devastation, my regret.... emotions I carry to this day. When I was informed that the Council was sending Watchers to Sunnydale, I feared you'd automatically assume *I'd* called *them*, and you'd be afraid to come near me.... afraid I'd poison you as I'd done to Buffy."

Alex's tense expression softened and the hand on Giles' arm loosened and slid up to touch his face.

"What? God, no.... sen-sei, I saw. Maybe I was the only one, but I saw. I watched you beat yourself half to death and do back-flips to regain Buffy's trust. I know you'd never make a mistake like that again. I forgive you. I'm still a little mad, though and we're not done talking about this. You could have told me about the Council and you should have trusted me with your feelings. I would've understood."

"I know. I.... I was so frightened of losing you and the fear muddled my thinking.... I was an idiot."

"Not the first time for either of us, won't be the last." Alex chuckled, dropping a light kiss on Giles' forehead. "Let's get this tea out to our guests and hear what they have to say. Maybe I'll get lucky and all they wanna tell me is I'll never be the Slayer for real. That I can handle. Old news."

"They'll want a good bit more than that, I'm afraid, but it shouldn't be half as nasty as I'm dreading. Hopefully, accommodating their presence will be mere inconvenience instead of an excuse to throw them into a vampire nest, bar the door from the outside and say good riddance...."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I hear whistling... and I smell Earl Grey. That has to be a good sign." Adam announced hopefully.

"For you, maybe. I could really use an ice-cold...."

Joe paused, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw Alex returning to the living room, followed by Giles with a heavily laden tray. The older man set his burden down on the coffee table and handed Dawson an open bottle and a tall, slim glass coated with a thin layer of ice.

"I do hope you were about to express a desire for a beer? I have several other cold drinks if you'd rather...."

"No. No a beer will be just fine. Thanks."

"No trouble. I'm very careful about alcohol these days, but the other members of the household enjoy an occasional beer, so we always keep one or two glasses in the freezer."

Joe absorbed Giles' seemingly casual statement about his drinking without comment. Once everyone had been served their beverage of choice and he and Giles had taken seats, Alex cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Gentlemen. I need to apologize. I made some nasty comments and unwarranted assumptions earlier without having facts to back them up. I'm sorry. To answer your question Mister Dawson, a few months back I legally changed my name to Alex Summers."

"Nice tribute to your friend." Joe said, sipping his drink. "Think you can live up to her rep as the Slayer?"

"Not a chance and I don't plan to try. She was born to do what she did. I wasn't."

"Why even bother taking over for her then?" Pierson asked. "Why not let the Watchers handle it by sending in the next girl in line?"

Alex smiled tightly.

"First off, the Council and me... not the best of buddies by a long-shot. Second, after we lost Buffy, the Watchers could have come in and blown up the town for all we were aware. We were too lost in our grief to know or care what they were doing. When I recovered enough to realize that what they were doing was pretty much nothing, I asked Giles to start training me. It turned out I had some ability, I picked up the slack the Council dropped. It's that simple."

"And when they decide it's time to reclaim their interest in Sunnydale?"

"Like I said, they had their chance. Sunnydale is under new management. It belongs to the ones who live in it and the ones that protect it and the Watchers Council doesn't fall into either category."

Impressed with the utter confidence Alex exuded, Pierson smiled and accepted his declaration without challenge.

"Hmm. Mind if I clear up a few misconceptions you seem to be harboring?"

"I'm listening."

"The Watcher's Council is actually made up of two halves and we're not from the half you're familiar with. They watch over Slayers and keep track of Demons. We deal with the other immortals. The human ones. Which reminds me; how long have you two been members of that fraternity?"

Startled and suddenly fearful, Giles shot a quick glance at Alex and found the same emotions written clearly on his student's face.

"I'm sure I don't know..."

"Relax, Mr. Giles." Joe soothed. "We're not out to hurt you or anyone you care for. We just need to know how this happened. Our side usually learns of new immortals within twenty-four hours, and yet there are three living here in this house that we were totally unaware of."

"Yes... you see, it didn't happen in the accepted manner, so I'm not surprised you lot weren't alerted."

"There's only one way it *can* happen."

"Apparently you've never had cause to deal with the Powers That Be and their infuriating spokespersons, or you wouldn't say that about anything.... ever again." Giles retorted bitterly, his anger rising as the memories of what they'd been subjected to filled his head. Stunned, Pierson sat forward, his eyes open wide.

"Good Lord... you don't mean to say.... you've seen the oracles? Dealt with them directly?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but not by choice."

"And.... that was how the three of you became immortal?"

"Four." Alex corrected. "Cordy doesn't live here in town anymore. She came down to join the rest of us for the PTB's semi-annual clam bake and life shattering   
mind-fuck festival. Once we all stopped wanting to die she went back to L.A."

Turning to his partner, Joe began to massage his temples, as if he were developing a migraine.

"What'd I say? Pure hell...."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.....


	10. 10

Once he'd reassured himself that Joe wasn't the one about to have a stroke, Adam turned back to the other two, smiling thinly. Before he could continue the conversation, Alex spoke up. Noting that the young man had relaxed a good deal, Adam was more than willing to let him.

"Knowing who *didn't* send you is worth a little piece of trust, I guess. What I've seen from our side of the Council hasn't exactly inspired confidence. Not being directly connected with that bunch of out-of-touch, know-it-all assholes means I'm willing to listen. You've got a limited amount of my attention. If you make me regret giving it to you, I won't be responsible for who gets thrown across the room and, subsequently, out the front door. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly.... Joseph, get a grip, would you? You're embarrassing me!" Pierson admonished his colleague, who had succumbed to a sudden fit of giggles on hearing Alex's description.

"Sorry, but.... ah, man! Know-it-all assholes.... it's like he's been sittin' in on the monthly meetings...."

"Joe, stop it right this minute! Please excuse my partner. He's easily amused."

"Obviously he's also had to sit in on too many official Council gatherings. Hell, even *one* would drive Carrie Nation straight into the nearest pub." Giles commented wryly, sending Joe into another fit of helpless laughter. Seeing Adam about to apologize a second time, Alex cut him off.

"Don't bother. A sense of humor isn't something I expect to see in a Watcher. Proving he has one is a point in Mister Dawson's favor."

"I hope we can garner a few more of those before we're done."

"I'm still sitting here and so are you. Talk."

"Firstly, let me say that when it comes to certain members on your side of our organization, I'm in complete agreement. I had to fight 'till my fingers were bloody, but they finally gave up the records of what happened at Miss Summers' Cruciamentum. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to fly into a rage or throw up. As far as I'm concerned the exercise is archaic, barbaric and unnecessary and Quentin Travers is arrogant, stupid, dangerous and a full fledged jackass."

"We're on the same page there. One more point. Can I assume that means whatever you were sent here to do, it isn't gonna be like before?"

"Not at all." Joe assured him. "You have to understand that you've pretty much become the Slayer for Sunnydale. That threw a lotta the Council mucky-mucks when they found out. They wanna know how good you are, what you can really do, what your situation is....."

"Situation. Meaning?" Alex cut in, suddenly tensing back up a little.

"Chill, kid. I just meant they want a report on where and how you live and work. That's all I was sayin'...."

"No that's not all, but don't worry, I pick up on subtext really well. Where I live and *who* I live with is none of their damned business and if you call me kid again you're going through a window head first."

"C'mon k... Alex. You were there through most of her so-called relationship with Angelus. It was an unqualified disaster when they jumped in bed and worse when they didn't. What makes either of you think shacking up with Spike will be any more of a success?"

Alex's anger went from simmer to near boil at this point, but neither of their guests were cognizant enough to see it. Giles, too, was becoming increasingly angry, but he held his indignance in check just enough to respond.

"His name.... is William... and if you'd bothered to ask instead of speaking from reputation and unfounded rumor, I'd have told you that he has become like Angel and that we are Khean 'nar Viroque. We are not "shacking up" as you so crudely put it.... and I will thank you not to mention our love in such a manner again."

"Love?! You think you're soul-mates with William the Bloody? You do know how close he and his.... bitch came to nearly destroying the Watchers and Slayers for good and all?"

"I'm fully aware of his past. It has no relevance to who he is now."

"Now or then makes no difference. He's a cold, calculating serial killer and you're obviously insane!"

Giles finally rose to his feet, his fury barely contained. Adam stood as well, training and instinct kicking in automatically to put him on a level field with a potential opponent.

"How dare you? You have no real idea.... *my* William saved my life by keeping me from perpetrating a tragically stupid act on myself and on those who cared for me! He is my lover and my soul-mate, *not* the man Angelus and Drusilla molded, and I *will* not stand for *anyone* saying such things about him in my presence!"

"Damn it, will you use the brain God gave you, man?! Spike never does anything without an agenda or an ulterior motive! He can't be trusted..."

Adam's tirade was abruptly cut off by a new voice breaking into the argument. While the two Watchers had been berating each other, Will had descended the stairs from the second floor and now stood on the bottom step, glaring at the man who had so enraged the love of his un-life.

"That so? An' who might you be, mate, the bloody king a'the universe? Know everything do ya?"

Pierson whirled toward the sound and in a flash of motion produced a sword seemingly from nowhere. Unruffled, but slightly wary, Will turned to speak to his lover. "Rupert, luv... who is this idiot, an' can I do somethin' about him?"

"You move from that spot, *mate*.... and they'll have to break out the dust-buster."

"He's from the council. Ignore him and come here, dearest."

"I'm not gettin' anywhere him an' his cheese knife."

"Cheese knife is it? Care to see me demonstrate how it makes nice even slices?"

Alex had finally reached breaking strain and he took control of the situation. He stood, faced Adam and spoke quietly, but with such a tone of command that Giles dropped back into his seat, though the words weren't addressed to him.

"Mr. Pierson. That's enough. Put your weapon away, sit down and shut up or this evaluation is ended and noone from either side of the Council will ever be welcome in my home again. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Adam intoned darkly as he concealed his sword again. He remained on his feet, however, staring intently at Spike. "We'll be back tomorrow morning to begin the evaluation, Mr. Giles. Despite your current opinion of me or the Council, I've been sent to fulfill an obligation and I intend to do just that. When you began training the boy without informing anyone, you had to know what you were letting yourself in for. Joe? We need to get to our hotel, but I need to make a stop at the garden store first... see if they have some nice, solid ash stakes for sale...."

Sparks leaping from his eyes, Alex responded to this veiled threat immediately, grasping both of Pierson's shoulders in his powerful hands and whipping the smaller man back into a face to face position, confronting him with a grim smile.

"Okay, you're just not getting the point, so I'll drive it home for you. I am not a boy, I'm a man; a man who, on top of being trained to fight by a master six hours a week, has also been working construction for a year and a half. Add to that one weekend a month of weapons training with Angel. We were talking about him earlier. You do remember Angel, right? Used to be Angelus? Lost the evil killer fetish, kept the attitude?"

Adam paled. Alex's grin got wider. "I see you do recall that part of our conversation. Good. Now... here's my last word on this subject, so you need to listen very carefully. If Rupert tells you to go back to the Washed up-Council and politely request that they go to hell, that's what you'll do. Whether or not you or anybody else gives a damn, I will continue to protect this town and I will *damn* sure protect the ones I love, so if I ever so much as see you run with *scissors* in Will's direction again, I will slowly and painfully remove a few sensitive parts of your body and kick your scrawny ass back to wherever it is you came from. Are we clear on that?"

Adam stepped back once and dropped onto the couch.

"Absolutely. Seems as though you've picked a good one, Mr. Giles."

"He chose me."

"Smart bo... pardon me, smart man. So. Do we continue this tomorrow morning, or do we deliver your protégé's message to the Council?"

"Ten a.m. if you want to speak to me. Alex won't be home until a little after five."

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Joe made him close it again. The older man then took the opportunity to turn a confrontation back into a conversation.

"Look, Alex... I'm sorry. This isn't the way we wanted things to go. My associate has a habit a'lettin' his brain run ahead of his mouth. He was wrong and you had a right to say everything you did. Truce?"

Reluctantly, Alex shook Joe's hand and returned to his chair. When the tension bubble finally broke, Will, who was still hanging back, cautiously made his way into the circle and perched on the arm of Rupert's chair, slipping his hand into the Watcher's for comforting caresses.

"Thanks." Joe acknowledged. "Look, if you think you can beg off work tomorrow, that's great, but if you can't I understand. We'll work around your schedule."

"Forget it. I'm in charge of a whole crew and we've got a major project underway right now. It's important we stay on track."

"I see your point, but this is important too. You're acting as the Slayer, but you're not female, you weren't chosen and you report to a former Watcher who doesn't report to anybody. That adds up to a Watcher's Council with their shorts in a bunch, which could mean a lotta problems for you and the others. All we're asking is that you show us what you've got. If I'm as impressed as I expect to be, we'll go back to the higher-ups an' tell them everything here's in good hands an' they can quit worryin' their pointed heads about it."

"And how do you plan on answering their questions when they get personal?"

"I'll channel my inner mime. If you guys are happy, those pinheads have no business makin' a stink about it."

Alex reflected on Joe's words for almost a minute before responding.

"I'm not skipping work. Giles is the one who taught me what principles mean. If I just blow off a day's pay, I'm betraying everybody who lives in this house including myself. If you want, you're welcome to come and watch me train tonight and we'll talk after. Just leave him at the hotel." Alex acceded, nodding towards Pierson. "You can bring him with you tomorrow afternoon. I should be over wanting to dunk him in a vat of HCL by then."

Joe's eyebrow went up a bit at Alex's use of the chemical terminology. The younger man responded simply to the look. "I'm studying chemistry on my own time. It could help with spell-casting and killing certain demons."

"Spell-casting? Now I *know* you're pullin' my leg."

"You plan on interviewing my friends like last time?"

"Most likely."

"A word of advice: don't take that attitude with Willow and Tara. They get carried away showing off for disbelievers."

"Uh-huh...."

"No lie. The pet rat in her room? It used to be one of our classmates in high school. She was another witch who got caught in her own magical back-draft, if you know what I mean. Willow's almost to the point where she can turn her back into a human, but the spell's not ready yet. If you're lucky maybe she'll perfect it while you're here."

"Right. Okay.... I'll see you tonight." Joe chuckled uneasily, standing and dragging Adam up with him. "Where and when am I meeting you?"

"The Magic Box. That's Giles' store downtown. Be there a little before seven. The door'll be unlocked, training room is in the back. Oh, and try not to touch anything on your way through. You knock over the wrong bottle or brush by the wrong object.... wham, you're a gila monster or something. Willow, she's barely up to rats. Giant lizards might take her a few more years...."

"Good. Okay... see you both then." Joe agreed and swiftly tugged his partner out of the house before the evening could get any weirder. Once both were gone, Alex's housemates turned on him, scolding and smothering laughter at the same time.

"Alexander Summers. That wasn't at all polite."

"Yeah, Alex. No fair scarin' the poor Watcher into soilin' himself. Bad boy."

"Never would have been necessary if Pierson had kept his sword where it belonged and a civil tongue in his head." Alex explained, accepting a warm embrace from Will as the vamp slid onto his lap.

"I'm okay, sweet. Not a scratch."

"I know. Lucky for him."

"No, lucky for me. You can't just play pretend an' wish my past away, Alex. I was playin' a wicked, nasty game back in the forties.... 'tween Dru an' I we came close to pullin' down the Watchers. Lotta innocents died for nothin'. Things might be so different now if..."

"If what?"

"Nah. Don't like to think about that time. Makes me sick, to tell ya the truth. What I was tryin' to get across was that I love you defendin' me an' I'll never stop you doin' it, long as you keep in mind who it is you're standin' up for. I weren't always a saint, baby boy. Nowhere near."

Alex, suddenly looking wrung out, gazed at Will and grinned.

"I know. I was defending who you are right now.... the man you're trying to be. I was defending Will, the man I love, but I haven't forgotten Spike. Like you said, I just don't like thinking about him. I'd rather focus on today. Will... I know you had plans tonight, but.... can you stay here for a while? I like this.... just holding you, being close."

Will grinned at Giles.

"Got ourselves a puzzle here, Rupe. He's Atilla the Hun one minute, cuddle-puppy the next. What're we gonna do with this little brainteaser, hmmm?"

"I don't know...." Rupert mused, a loving smile gracing his features as he rose to head down and finish dinner. "Spend the rest of our immortal lives sorting him out?" he suggested, gently ruffling Alex's hair.

"Yeah." Will agreed happily. "That oughta do just fine...."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.......


	11. 11

THE MAGIC BOX : 8:45 THAT NIGHT

"He's been doin' this for how long? I mean... I've got notes, but they have to be completely off."

The young brunette seated beside Joe Dawson tossed a shy smile up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear as she responded.

"He's been training since... July, I think. So that makes it sixteen.... no seventeen weeks."

"You mean months, right? You've gotta mean months." Joe said, watching Alex with increasing amazement.

"Weeks." the teenager insisted. "He only started after my sister died."

Joe grimaced over bringing up a painful memory unintentionally then refocused on the new routine Giles was leading Alex through.

"Seventeen weeks? But... he's incredible. He said he had *some* ability. I never expected this...."

"Alex is cool like that. He doesn't waste time telling you what he can do. He just does it."

"Obviously."

"He's like... the world's greatest big brother, you know? He's so much better than the other adults in my life. At least Alex treats me like I have a working brain. He knows I understand way more than everybody thinks I do."

"How did the others react when he started training, leading patrols.... kinda taking over for your sister?"

"Everybody was great with it. Mostly...."

"Who was the hold out?"

"Anya."

"That's his fiancée, right?"

"Ex. It didn't work out."

"She's still ticked off?"

"Totally. If it were me who'd broken up with somebody who used to be a vengeance demon, I'd be in, like, Alaska or something by now, but Alex isn't scared."

"Demon? You're not serious..."

Her face becoming animated as she warmed to a good gossip session, Dawn turned to face Joe and began dishing in earnest.

"Former. She's been out of the business for a while but she's so mad she's trying to get back in. Willow and Tara are good at calming her down, but last night, Anya started yelling that she was gonna trash Alex like he trashed their engagement and her life, and it took almost two hours before they thought it was safe to let her out of the handcuffs and shackles..."

"Dawn."

Engrossed in the spilling of what, to a fifteen year old, was very juicy news, Dawn had not heard Alex walk up behind her. Blushing, she turned and looked up at him. "I thought we talked about this last week."

"I know but...."

"Gossiping is the same as trash talking someone behind their back...." he paused deliberately, waiting for her to finish.

"... and if I don't quit I'll get a reputation, noone will ever invite me to a party and I'll spend my life alone and friendless living in a cave on the edge of town." Dawn groaned, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Alone, friendless and smelly. Don't forget smelly." he corrected, laughing as he ruffled her hair. "You gotta cool it with the nasty chat, Dawnie. Trust me, ' Large Mouth Bass' is not a nick-name you want following you to college. Go on out front, okay? Will should be here soon to take you home."

"On the bike?" she asked excitedly.

"That's what he was planning."

Dawn squealed, leapt up and ran out to the front of the shop to wait for her ride. Alex dropped into the chair she'd vacated, mopping his sticky, heated face with a ragged chunk of what had once been a much larger towel before it had been banished from the house and cut up for use in the training room. After cleaning and replacing the equipment they'd used, Giles joined the other two men, bringing a third chair for himself and placing it close to Alex.

"So." Rupert began. "Are you willing to share your impressions, Mister Dawson?"

"Please. I feel old enough without the formal title. It's Joe. Yeah, absolutely I'll share. To tell the truth.... I'm blown away. You fibbed to me this afternoon, Alex."

"I did? When?" Alex replied, tossing down his towel and pushing up out of his slumped position. He moved easily, but a slight tension was evident in his muscles and in his expression.

"You said when you first started training you realized you had 'some ability'. I think those were your exact words. What I saw tonight wasn't a young man with 'some ability. You're a freakin' natural. If your performance in the field is even half of what you showed me here tonight, I'll not only recommend your appointment, I'll stand up and sing your praises in the middle of a damn Council session!"

"Appointment? As what?"

"Slayer."

"I already am."

"Un-officially. Don't you get what's happening? You have a chance to make history. Hell, you've got a chance to *become* history! Hundreds of years of tradition.... dust in the wind. The only Slayer ever to choose the job instead of being chosen. The only male Slayer ever. My God, there'll be no rules for you. You could demand to be paid an' they'd have no basis to refuse. You could have the Council you hate so much begging at your feet. "

Alex's spine straightened abruptly. After a minute or so of glaring at the floor, he rose, turned and faced Joe and Rupert.

"I don't *do* it for money and I don't give a damn about embarrassing the Council. I took over the job because it needed to done and I did it to honor Buffy's sacrifice, which, by the way, she might not have had to make if the idiot Watchers had stepped up the minute they realized what we were all facing. Instead they hung back and kept their mouths shut. Even when they finally *did* pull their heads out of the sand or their asses or wherever they keep them, they wasted precious time looking down their noses at Buffy's friends and finding out that she didn't speak Japanese. It was their fault she died, so you'll excuse me if I hawk a gigantic loogey and spit it all over history and the Watchers."

On that dramatic note, Alex stalked off towards the showers. Joe, his jaw scraping the ground, took a minute to recover then glanced at Giles and finally spoke.

"Can't say anything right with him can we?"

"That's not it at all. For approximately a month after Buffy's death, Alex was the only support William and Dawn had. Now he's being forced to deal with a very personal and painful trauma. He's had very little time or opportunity to fully grieve. He's working through that process now and I'm afraid you and your companion make brightly colored, very convenient targets for his expression of the first stage."

"Anger."

"That easy to see was it?" Giles snarked faintly. He was finding he liked Joe Dawson and wasn't eager to antagonize him, but he wanted to be sure the man understood that Alex wasn't the only one feeling animosity toward the Watcher's Council.

"Like a lighthouse on a clear night. You know, they sent us the file on his family, his schooling..... the paper and the reality just don't add up."

"And they won't. Alex has placed his genetic donors far behind him, with more than sufficient reason. As for school, when one is provided no real purpose for learning and almost nothing of any interest to study, school becomes merely a place to waste one's day."

"Genetic donors." Joe snorted softly, turning pages in his notes. "Between the alcoholism and the physical and emotional abuse, that sounds about right. I disagree about his education, though." He said, doodling idly in the margin of one sheet while his mind began to shift into high gear. "The Council didn't give us much info on Sunnydale, but what I did read.... it told me this town is one huge distraction. Maybe without that, he would've been able to figure out what he really liked... what he wanted. Alex is smart enough that he could have gotten into any college he applied to. He still could...."

"What are you proposing?"

"Not sure yet. I just put the seed in the dirt. Gotta give it a little time, some water... and eight hours of sleep. I'm gonna head back to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Mister Giles."

"Alex will be out in just a moment...."

"I know. That's why I'm goin' now. He'll sleep better if he doesn't have to see me again. Night." Joe offered, strolling out into the shop. Giles heard the bell jingle quietly just before Alex emerged from the shower area, his expression anxious and mildly contrite. When he didn't see Dawson, he looked to Giles.

"He's gone back to his hotel room."

"Damn.... I wanted... I need to say something to him. I was an ass...."

"Not at all. He simply wanted to ease the strain. It was the right thing to do."

Head drooping, Alex plopped into a chair and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"This isn't me, sen-sei. Telling strangers where to get off.... making threats....."

"I'll present you the same hypothesis I gave Joe earlier. What you do with it is up to you of course...."

"Go ahead."

"You've been a powerful support system for the rest of us for months. Now that you're finding the time and freedom to seek support for yourself, you're at last beginning to grieve Buffy's loss.... and your own loss of innocence. You do know the seven stages, I assume?"

"Yeah.... the first one's anger. So that's why I'm turning into the Incredible Sunnydale Hulk."

"Precisely. You'll move past it, I promise."

"Yeah, and on to fun stuff like denial and bargaining."

"But acceptance waits at the end. Acceptance and peace."

"Peace.... that sounds so good. Is that where you and Will are? You must be, the way you both are helping me through this thing with my dad."

"I haven't given it much thought. Perhaps.... it's something to discuss in the circle."

"No chance I can skip all the hard stuff and go straight to acceptance, is there?"

Giles laughed gently and pulled Alex to him as they both rose to their feet.

"If only there were, dear boy. No being strong tonight, hmmm? Come and be with Will and I. Just to sleep... let us give you the rest and comfort and warmth and love you so deserve...."

"That sounds really good too...." Alex murmured into Giles shoulder.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC......


	12. 12

Just to get ahead of the potential argument (lol), I went with the general fan consensus on Giles' eyes: periwinkle or gray/blue. Oh, and the poem is mine.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

THURSDAY MORNING

"You come to me in grace,  
Steps slow and measured,   
Body flowing like the spill of shallow water over smooth stones.  
Your movements are designed to pacify and gentle me;  
In drawing near to me, indeed you ease my mind and soul.

You come to me in beauty,  
Skin softer than silk,  
Voice like strong, warm tea laced with whiskey and honey.  
Your eyes are the most perfect shade I've ever known;  
Grey of an ocean in storm surge, blue of the Caribbean sky

You come to me in power,  
Aura that pulses, calls my name,  
Strength that I feed on, drawing inside me all of it I can take.  
Your energy uplifts and sustains my life, now and forever;  
Grant me only this and I will drink until I drown.

You are the potency of spirit that resurrects me.  
You are the deluge of passion that overwhelms me.  
You are mine and I am yours.  
Together we are love."

For several seconds, it was all Michael could do to breathe. The impact of the words on the paper in his hand was far stronger than he'd been expecting.

"Well? Say what ya think, would ya? I'm gettin' nervous.... an' I hit things when I'm nervous."

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry. It's just so..."

"Insipid? Moronic? What? C'mon, will you say somethin'? God's sake, I'm gonna slit my wrists in a minute...."

"No... dear Lord, no. I truly am sorry. This.... I simply don't know what to say. How anyone could ever have labeled you a bad poet is far beyond me. Beautifully done, Will."

"Yeah, well...." Will said, lowering his eyes slightly. "had a hundred an' somethin' years to practice haven't I? Big question is.... will *he* like it? He reads Keats, Shakespeare, all those. Knows what he's lookin' at...."

"You wrote this out of your love for Rupert. Trust me, no other poem in the world could compare."

"Yeah, but...."

"But nothing. He'll adore it. You won't make it out of bed for a solid week."

"You think?" Will asked, finally producing a hint of a smile.

"I'm positive. When did you plan to give it to him?"

"Was gonna read it in group Monday."

"Will.... how utterly brave. Wait... was? Have you changed your mind?"

"Don't know if I can manage it. If he don't react well...."

"He loves you."

Will waited for Michael to say something more, but the other man remained silent.

"That all?"

"What more needs to be said?"

"Nothin'... I guess. Listen, I'm gonna make a call to Peaches. I know you ain't ready to talk to him yet, so you might wanna... be elsewhere. That way I ain't really lyin' when I tell him you ain't around, right?" Will explained with a tight smile.

"Of course." Michael agreed, rising to go out and take some sun in the backyard. "Um.... Will?"

"Yeah."

"If he does ask after me, please tell him.... tell him I'm doing very well and I'm nearly settled in. I'll call him soon."

"Right. I can do that."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Hell, if anyone knows what he's like when he goes all barnacle, it's me. He didn't make it easy for ya to leave an' move down here, did he?" Will inquired gently.

"No, but I didn't really give him any warning that I was going. I cheated him of his adjustment time."

"Years wouldn't a'been long enough, Mikey. Just how he is. When he was first turned, he destroyed all the family he had. Now when he gets somethin'.... or somebody, he sticks like super-glue. Ya get used to it."

"Yes. Well... I'll leave you to your phone call. I'll be back in an hour or so. Shall I make lunch?"

"That'd be fine. After we eat, I'll give ya another massage an' you can get some more sleep, hmmm?"

"It's tempting, but I should be doing something more than sleeping. I don't want to get accustomed to laziness." Michael laughed.

"Ya said you'd make lunch. That's a contribution, ain't it?"

"Hmm. I suppose so. Alright. A nap it is... if you'll join me?" Michael added suddenly, feeling a new boldness rear its head and deciding to delay the question of whether it was a good thing.

"Could do. Go on. Lemme get this call over with."

Michael smiled and moved down the steps into the kitchen as Will was lifting the receiver and dialing.

"Wyndham-Angel investigations. Can I help you?"

"Always, luv."

"Spike! Hi! Good to hear from you."

"You too, Cordy. The boss man around?"

"Yeah, sure. Hang on a minute."

"Hello, Spike."

"Grand-sire."

"Uh-oh. Official family business is never good news. What is it?"

"Nothin' like what you're thinkin'. I just.... need to talk. Has to do with me an' Rupert.... me an' you as well."

"Dredging up the past never does anybody any good, Spike....."

"It will for me, alright? I gotta tell you somethin'.... I don't expect nothin' outta you in return, understand. Just gotta... get it off my chest, yeah?"

"Something. Like what?"

"Not on the phone. Meet me tonight.... somewhere half-way 'tween here an' L.A."

Angel paused for a long time, considering and rejecting myriad possibilities for what Spike might want to hash out. Finally he decided it couldn't hurt to spend a few hours letting his newly souled Grand-childe vent.

"You remember Lake Elsinore?"

"Course. About seven, seven-thirty?"

"I'll be there."

"Angel... thanks. This'll help.... a lot."

"I hope so. See you then. Spike.... is he alright?"

'Who're we talkin' about?"

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"Are you ever? He says to tell ya he's doin' real good, he's just about settled in an' he'll call you in a bit. Prob'ly in a day or two, I'd wager."

"Is he really? Doing well, I mean."

"Yeah. We're takin' good care of him. I've been givin' him my special neck rubs. Every day he relaxes a little more. Mikey'll be lookin' downright peaceful in another week."

"Uh-huh. That's.... great."

"What, you wanted to hear he's slumpin' around cryin' over you an' your crew in the city?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah you did, but I get why. We'll talk about it when I see you, maybe."

"Maybe. Good-bye, Spike."

"Bye, Gran-dad."

"Don't call me that."

Spike laughed and hung up.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TARA AND WILLOW'S DORM ROOM:  
A FEW MINUTES LATER

"So you both really enjoy your classes here?" Joe asked, furiously scribbling notes on a pad and ignoring the confused looks Adam was shooting him.

"Yes. They're fun and... interesting. It's been a really wonderful experience." Tara affirmed.

"And the tuition is reasonable?"

"As much as any other school.... um, didn't you say you wanted to talk about Alex?" Willow ventured.

"Oh... right. Sorry. I got off track. I just have one or two more questions. How do you feel about Alex leading patrols? Honestly, now. Miss McClay?"

"I was happy for him. Noone ever really took him seriously.... especially not Alex himself. I could tell there was... more to him. He just needed someone to help him see it and... and learn how to use it."

"So you don't have any reservations about his relationship with Rupert Giles and Sp... I mean William?"

"Not anymore." Willow responded guiltily. "At first I was scared and worried, but when I saw how happy he is... and how strong being there has made him, I turned into full-support girl."

"You trust him, then."

"With my life. Always have, always will."

"And you?" Joe asked, turning back to Tara.

"He's saved my life.... saved all our lives so many times. Of course I trust him."

"Well... thank you for your time ladies. We appreciate you being willing to talk to us."

"Hey, I trust Giles, too." Willow replied with a wicked smile. "It was his word that got you in the door."

Adam laughed nervously.

"And he said... what exactly?"

"That you weren't complete jerks like the other Watchers. Just a little rude.... and insensitive."

Tara leaned in and whispered in Willow's ear, then giggled. Willow laughed in response and blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing, really. Just typical Will. You must've pissed him off something major. You tell them, baby. I couldn't do it without cracking up...."

"Well.... Will just said that one of you obviously had PMS... and we should break out the Midol... just in case you were still having.... mood swings."

"Uh-hmm. Is that what he said...." Adam responded, his eyes narrowing and his back suddenly stiffening. Joe took the cue and intervened.

"Okay, let's go. Thank you again, ladies."

Joe dragged his furious partner out into the hall, leaving a pair of whispering, chuckling witches behind. "How many more times am I gonna have to pull your bacon outta the fire, my man? Not that I believe in the witch thing, but a ticked off woman is still nothing to mess with...."

Joe's tirade was interrupted by Tara's reappearance at the door.

"Mister Dawson? I wanted to give you something.... for being so nice. Hold out your hands."

Joe complied and was bewildered and slightly amused when Tara pressed a magazine picture of a rose bud into his palms.

"Uhh... thanks."

"Wait. I'm not done."

Placing her hands over his, the bashful blonde murmured a few words, then pulled back. Joe was stunned to see the image had become real. He held an actual flower, wet with actual drops of moisture. Tara smiled, turned and re-entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Adam reached out and cautiously stroked a finger over the petals.

"It's real. Dear God... I haven't seen anyone perform genuine magic in centuries.... but she did it."

"Genuine... you don't mean.... you can't...."

"Later, Joseph. When all this is finally over and done, I'll sit you down and tell you some stories I guaran*tee* don't appear in any Watcher's journal anywhere....."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC......


	13. 13

((((((((((((((((((((

LATE THAT AFTERNOON:

When Adam and Joe arrived at the house for their initial interview with Alex, they found another surprise or two waiting for them. The resident that opened the door wasn't any of the faces they expected to see, but Joe, at least, was pleasantly amazed to see an old friend.

"Wes? Wesley?! Damn, is it good to see you!" Joe shouted as he grasped the former watcher's hand.

"Joseph. Do come in." Michael replied coolly.

"Oh dear. Someone's been telling tales." Adam commented dryly as he entered behind Joe.

"Did you expect I *wouldn't* hear of your abominable behavior yesterday? It's utterly inexcusable for a veteran Watcher to lose his temper and abandon his objectivity in such a manner."

"He's under nobody's control, Wes, not the Council's and especially not mine. What are you doin' here, anyway.... oh. Oh shit."

Revelation striking suddenly, Joe turned to his companion. "You said there was one more newbie in the house. You can't mean...."

"I'm afraid so. Wesley is the other new immortal I sensed."

"Wes... what's goin' on here? Last I heard you'd hooked up with Angel's crew in L.A."

"I had, but the Powers That Be gave some of us a rather... rough ride through the looking glass a few months ago, myself included. I needed a change of scene." Michael explained as they all took seats. "I'm living here at the moment. I'm also going by my true name; Michael. I'd prefer that you use it. No nicknames or diminutives please."

"True name? What true name?" Joe questioned. "I've known you since you started training...."

"Joseph, please. We'll catch up later, alright? For the moment, it's imperative that we set a few ground rules for your being here today."

"Is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We all understand the necessity of this interview with Rupert and Alex, but if Methos is unable to be civil and conduct himself in an appropriate manner, you'll both have to leave. Understood?"

Adam's eyes widened and he sat forward abruptly.

"How do you... where did you pull that name from?"

"The Horseman have long been an obsession of mine. I possess a good mind for faces and I knew I'd seen yours somewhere. Being an inveterate researcher, I worked on the puzzle over several years. I was at a complete loss until one day I caught a glimpse of you at a joint summit of both sides of the Council. It all... fell into place. I've never spoken of my discovery to anyone and I won't. You have my vow."

"Hmm. But..."

"Another time, okay?" Joe interjected. "Any other rules, W... Michael?"

"Only one. Try to stick to the subject at hand and avoid insults and threats of bodily harm. Any such tangential slips will result in being summarily ejected. Agreed?"

"Agreed. So... Alex is running late?" Joe asked, sliding his hand unobtrusively over to Adam's elbow and squeezing gently as a signal that he needed to relax. The smaller man shot an irritated glance at his friend, but he did respond, sitting back and deliberately slowing his breathing.

"Just a bit. He should be here any moment." Rupert announced, moving up the stairs from the kitchen with a dish towel, briskly drying his hands.

"Rupert." Michael greeted his housemate joyfully, standing and moving to his side. "If you don't mind, I think this might be an opportune time for Will and I to make our escape."

"Escape?"

"Yes, I promised him a chance to drive my bike and he offered to treat me to a night at the Bronze in return. I'm quite looking forward to it."

"So you should. You never got much chance to go when you were here last."

"Wouldn't have gone if I could. In case you're forgetting, my middle name in the late nineties was "large stick up his ass and proud of it." I wouldn't have appreciated the Bronze back then."

"Perhaps not. Well, have a marvelous time and see that my soul-mate gets home at a reasonable hour." Giles told him, pressing his lips to Michael's briefly.

"As designated driver, that's part of my job description." Michael replied lightly. "Will? Time to go!"

As Will emerged from the partitioned off TV area in the front corner of the living room, Joe squeezed Adam's elbow once more in warning. The other tensed, but made no overt moves and kept any comments to himself.

"Now? BBC America's got a smashin' history program on. Can it wait, like, half an hour.... oh. I see." He said, on seeing the Watchers. "Second thought, you're right. Let's go give that lovely machine a'yours a good run, eh?"

"Excellent idea."

As Will and Michael were leaving, Alex finally arrived home. The trio exchanged swift pecks and embraces as they passed, but Rupert was treated to a much more in-depth and enthusiastic reception. It ended only when Giles whispered in Alex's ear that the Watchers were doing just that.

"Pardon. It's been a really long day." He commented tiredly, shifting the plastic grocery bags in his hands so that the weight was more evenly distributed.

"So you two are..." Joe asked, hesitating to say the word.

"Lovers? Occasionally."

"But yesterday... the way he stood up for the vampire..."

"You don't live here, so I don't expect you to understand. What Rupert and I are to each other depends on the situation. In the training room or in the field, we're teacher and student. Here at home we're father and son, best friends and, yeah, we've been lovers once or twice. I've made love to Will, he's made love to Michael.... the relationship the four of us have is complex, but we're happy and noone has the right to judge us. Especially you."

"Got it. Subject closed."

"Good. Hope you two don't mind conducting this interview over dinner."

"No. Not at all." Adam replied.

"What's on the menu?"

"Home-made Mexican. Enchiladas, tamales and my famous "keep the fire extinguisher handy" spicy rice."

"Sounds fantastic."

"It should be ready around six-thirty. Can you keep these two busy, sen-sei?" Alex requested, giving Giles another lingering kiss that had the older man sighing with quiet joy.

"If it means one of your exquisite meals... of course I can."

"Great. I missed you today. Lots. Thanks again for last night. It was just what I needed."

"Us as well, sweetheart. Go get cooking."

"Right." Alex replied, heading down into the kitchen. The others settled in the living room to the faint accompaniment of pots clanking and water running.

"His food's good?"

"Oh, yes. A miracle considering his background. Once he moved in with us, Alex felt free enough to experiment with cooking and he's discovered quite a talent for international cuisine."

"He does more than Mexican?"

"Good Lord, yes. His sushi is amazing and his baklava... not to be missed. I personally think his real gift lies in French cuisine."

Joe chuckled.

"Is there anything that young man *can't* do?"

"As far as we've been able to determine.... only what he hasn't yet tried."

"Has he been tested?" Adam asked, his expression full of curiosity. Giles, however, interpreted the inquiry as a reference to the Cruciamentum and he had to suppress a rill of fear that gripped his heart.

"I thought I made my views on that clear. He won't be subjected to...."

"I'm so sorry. I should have been more precise. I meant to ask if his IQ score is known."

"Oh... of course. I-I apologize as well." Rupert said, visibly relaxing. "Since Buffy's ordeal, the mere word 'test' spoken by another Watcher causes an... unpleasant reaction. IQ.... well, I suppose he must have done in school, but I'd have no way of knowing the result."

"I wouldn't be surprised to learn that it's over 150. He's adaptable, he learns quickly, retains information well.... You wouldn't mind us asking him about it over dinner, would you?"

Giles drew a deep breath before he responded. His voice was soft, but such strength underlay his words that both of the others could almost feel it physically.

"I'd rather you ask him about that than continue to question him about our relationship. He's found his feet here.... and he's found a true home. If either of you make him doubt that and that doubt causes him pain.... let's just say that there's a much less civilized side to my personality. I keep him in trim and I won't hesitate to call on his skills."

Joe paled slightly, knowing exactly what Rupert was talking about. Adam threw him a probing look.

"I'll explain back at the hotel, okay? For now... just don't ask."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

THE BRONZE

As he slipped off the motorcycle and watched Will hitch himself forward, settling into the operator's position, Michael frowned slightly. Always observant, the vamp picked up on the other man's mood.

"You're sure you don't mind doin' this for me, Mikey? I never woulda asked, but with my bike in for repairs..."

"Of course I don't mind. I dislike lying to Alex and Rupert, but that won't stop me from doing you a kindness."

"You didn't lie, son. You're at the Bronze, ain't ya?"

"Yes, but without you as chaperone." Michael responded, grinning.

"You're a lot stronger than when you came to us, Mikey. I think I can trust ya to look after yourself." Will reassured him, smiling tensely as he readied the bike for take off once again. His expression darkened just a bit as he glanced at his housemate.  
"Thanks again for the loan. I swear I won't tell him nothin' about you..."

"I know." Michael replied softly, shocked at his own courage when he leaned over and dropped a soft kiss on Will's temple. "Just do me one favor?"

"Yeah?" the vamp prompted, sliding on the helmet Michael handed him.

"Count to ten before you punch him?"

Will produced a short laugh and a genuine smile.

"Don't think there'll be much fisticuffs, but with Peaches.... you never know how irritatin' he's gonna be 'till you start talkin' to him. By then..."

"It's too late. I understand. Please..."

"I promise, Mikey. I'll hold my temper 'till my fingers are numb. If he comes away from our little meetin' tonight with bruises, they won't be my doin'."

"Thank you."

" Qualche cosa per voi, quello il più dolce." (Anything for you, sweetest one.)

Will murmured the gentle, lilting words close to Michael's ear then picked up his feet and maneuvered the grumbling machine back onto the road. The younger man was left behind and left with his stunned thoughts.

{Italian.... dear God, if he had the slightest clue what he just did to me... come to think of it, he probably does. Lord, the man's more dangerous with a soul than he was without one...}

Michael blushed furiously as he watched the taillights on his bike disappear in the twilight. He remained outside for a few minutes, letting the night air cool his heated face and his sudden arousal, before venturing inside the club.

((((((((((((((((((((

1 HOUR LATER: LAKE ELSINORE

"Spike."

"Grand-sire."

"Oh, God. Twice in one night.... did you stake her or is she still alive somewhere?"

"Who?"

"Drusilla."

"Didn't do nothin' to her. Haven't even seen her. Last I heard she was still down in South America.... round the Cape, was the rumor I picked up on."

"Then... what's this all about? Only family business could ever make you call me by my title."

" 'Tis about family. Not you and the girls, mind, but... my new one. I... I need to... damn. You know what I'm askin', Peaches. Will ya do it for me?"

Angel suddenly felt nausea swirl in his stomach as he realized what Will was requesting.

"Spike... what you want... you do know it hasn't been performed by or on a member of the House of Aurelius in nearly a millennia?"

"I know."

"I... don't know if..."

"You know how it's done, don't ya?"

"Yes, of course. It's just.... this is a really radical step, Spike...."

"Will."

"What?"

"My name. It's Will. If I'm gonna do this.... make a fresh start and choose my own road this time, I'm gonna give it all up. I don't wanna be Spike anymore, anyway. Name's got too much... bad blood draggin' behind it, so to speak."

"Bad pun."

Both men smiled tensely, then turned their attention back to their shoes. "Okay. Will it is. The ceremony won't make you mortal again and it won't erase your memory. Tell me you understand that."

"Hell..... Don't you get it, Peaches? When you left Sunnydale.... you got your new family an' your second chance. All I'm askin' for is mine. I've been doin' a lotta good lately. I deserve this. Need it..."

"Is there a cemetery near here?"

"Passed one about a mile back."

"You checked it out?"

"Freshly filled in gravesite a couple hundred yards in."

"One that fits the requirements?"

"Far as I could tell. I didn't dig her up or nothin, fer Lord's sake. Gimme a little credit...."

"As little as possible." Angel joked, mussing Spike's soft curls. As he pulled away, he noticed something strange that he never thought he'd see. "Oh my God. You're letting the color come back. The bleach job is growing out."

Will pulled away defensively.

"Yeah, so? Soulmate said the other night he wondered what color I was born with. Decided to show him."

"Making major changes on a partner's slightest whim.... God, you are in love, aren't you?"

"After you... never thought I'd ever be able to say the words again, but.... I am. I'm in love. More than love. We got this.... connection that's like nothin' I've ever known. Can't do without it."

"Sounds... amazing." Angel replied, unable to keep the barest touch of jealousy from coloring his words. Will picked up on the trace and tried to explain, but words failed him in the end.

"C'mon now, man. It isn't what we had, okay, but ya gotta admit we were intense for a whole different reason, yeah? Neither of us got sired 'cause we wanted to.... it made for some major brat an' grand-sire tension, didn't it? I mean.... Rupe an' me.... we came together outta grief at first, but then we realized we fit so perfect.... like... like a broken piece a'china that finally finds the cup it belongs to, ya know? God, I don't know how to.... Dru picked me, Angel. Rupert an' I chose each other.... we were meant to be.... the bloody oracles even said so...."

"Will.... Will, stop... please. It's okay. Yeah, I'm a little jealous of the love you've found, and... I'm sure, in a few days, when what we're about to do really hits me, I'll grieve, but.... I can handle it. You'll always be my grand-childe. I want you to be happy. Let's get going, okay? I'll follow you."

Will choked back the emotion Angel's unanticipated confession had evoked in him, nodded and climbed back on the bike, leading the way back out to the road.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kneeling on either side of the new grave Will had found, the two men found themselves unable to look at each other. Both sets of eyes remained on the freshly turned earth before them as their thoughts raced.

"Huh."

"What?" Will asked, hoping the answer would be something designed to relieve the taut atmosphere that surrounded him and his soon to be former grand-sire.

"I was just wondering why I always breathe faster at moments like this. Why do I forget I don't have to breathe at all?"

"Don't know. That's one a'them.... existential questions no vamp or Watcher'll ever figure out, I guess."

"That's because most vampires are too busy killing and most Watchers are too busy training. Hang on.... since when do you know how to *pronounce* existential, never mind use it correctly?" Angel asked curiously, his eyes finally lifting to meet Will's.

"Kirkegard, a'course."

"Kirkegard?! You read Kirkegard?!"

"Yeah, an' why not? I don't get everything he's sayin' yet, but I'm workin' on it. You tryin' to say I shouldn't improve myself, eh? Is that it?" Will responded hotly, his defensive mask swiftly falling into place again.

"No, no! I didn't mean.... give me time to adjust to the changes, Will. I'll catch up eventually. I keep seeing the Will I knew... a sweet, vulnerable young boy who hid his best qualities behind the violence and rage and lust he thought was expected of him. I... I'm not used to the man you're becoming now that...."

"That what?" Will replied, much more calmly and gently. "Now that I got someone who treats me kind; who loves me and don't show it with bloodlettin' an' a nice rape once in a while? Get over it, man. You were what you were, Peaches. So was I, so was Dru an' so was Darla. We did what we did. Can't change it now. Nothin' left to do but... move on, right?"

"Kirkegard?"

"Nah. I think Batman said it on a cartoon..... maybe it was Superman. Always liked him. Nauseatin' color scheme he picked, though. I woulda gone with white an' gold.... or gray and blue, somethin' classic like that."

Angel chuckled quietly, glad the ice was finally broken, but sobered instantly when his gaze fell on the wickedly sharp knife lying on the damp soil between them. Trembling just the slightest bit, he picked it up, glanced at Will and spoke.

"Well... let's do this and get you home, huh?"

"Yeah. Angel... thanks."

The older vamp grinned tightly, but did not respond other than to draw the blade firmly across his palm and begin the spell.

"I, Angelus, son of Aurelius, offer here my blood. With it I open the gates of my House; let this sacrifice act as my invitation and my call."

Angel handed the knife to Will, who also made a similar cut and held his hand above the grave, allowing the dark fluid to drip down and soak into the soil.

"I, William the Bloody, son of Aurelius, offer here my blood, that I may enter through the open gates; let this sacrifice act as my invitation and my call."

"A childe of my lineage wishes to be released from his obligation; let my blood act as a sign of my acceptance."

"I, the childe, demand this release; let my blood act as the blade that severs my bond to my former house."

"What once was mingled, now let it be separated."

"What once was forged, let it now be broken."

Moments later, a high pitched screech and a powerful wind erupted from the space between the two vampires. Both were knocked backwards by the force of the concluding spell. Angel was the first to regain his composure.

"Did... did it work?"

"How the bleedin' hell am I supposed to know?"

"For one thing... my mark should be gone."

Will felt for the familiar deformity, but it had vanished.

"Yeah... yeah it's gone."

"Well, then.... you're free." Angel said, rising to his feet and holding out a hand to Will. The other accepted it and was tugged into a standing position.

"Don't feel free. Feel... empty. Like somebody scooped out my insides."

"You'll get used to it. Once you're home, with Rupert and the others, it'll be better."

"Yeah. Hope so, 'cause this feel like Grade A shit." Will replied, climbing back on the bike. "Hey... you say hi to Cordy for me. Tell her the rest a'the immortal goon squad misses her."

"I will. Good-night, William."

"Night, gran.... Night, Angel."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC......


	14. 14

THE BRONZE: ONE HOUR LATER:

"Hullo, Will." Michael said, greeting his friend with a warm embrace and a gentle smile. After a minute, he pulled back to appraise Will's condition. "I don't see any bruises or serious wounds. I take it everything went well?"

"Better than I was hopin' for. We was actually civil to each other. More than that... it was good. A bit edgy, yeah.... but good. Maybe someday..."

"Yes. Perhaps. What you wanted to ask him... did he agree?"

"Yeah. It's done."

"And you're still not ready to say exactly *what* got accomplished?"

"Not yet. It needs to... sink in, like. One a'these days I'll let the cat outta the bag in group, but not now."

"I understand. Ready to head for home?"

"Nah. You mind if we just cruise for a while? I need to unwind a bit."

"Of course not. Do you want to keep control?"

"Yeah, if you ain't opposed to ridin' back there."

Slipping his helmet back on, Michael grinned, climbed onto the bike behind Will and shyly settled his hands around the vamp's waist, locking his fingers together.

"Not at all. In fact, I think I could easily learn to like this position."

Realizing his unintentional double-entendre, Michael blushed furiously. Will laughed wildly, twisted around and kissed the younger man quickly.

"We'll see, Mikey. You need a spot more time to relax an' adjust."

"Really, I'm fully comfortable in the house now..."

"Know you are. Just don't want you rushin' into things. Let it happen natural, yeah? We got time. I'm not goin' anywhere, boy, an' you still got stuff to work through."

"I understand that, but...."

"Hush. Right now.... we're gonna cruise.... let the wind take care a'the shit we don't need."

Eventually, Michael nodded and tightened his grip in preparation for take-off. Smiling lightly, Will returned his gaze to the front, lifted his feet and the pair roared away into the darkness.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

THE HOUSE: 45 MINUTES LATER

"Come now, Alex. No need to be mysterious. If you don't know or don't wish to reveal the result, just say so."

"That's not it."

Thinking he knew the problem, Adam spoke up, but Alex soon showed him his error.

"Average intelligence is nothing to be embarrassed about, Alex. Genius level minds only make up about two percent of the world's population. The rest of us have to get by on what we have."

The young man laughed sourly and pushed away his nearly empty dessert plate.

"Us? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm firmly in the 'them' camp"

"Then you do know your IQ score."

"One of the few things I wish I *didn't* know."

"And?"

"Meet one of the unlucky two percent. I was tested at 195. That was in junior high, but I don't think it's changed much since."

"195... my God, you call that unlucky?"

"It was when my parents found out. Turned out my dad's IQ is somewhere around 100 and my mom is more like 90. When she called us all in for a conference, the school counselor was clueless.... she thought they'd be ecstatic. They were closer to royally pissed and insanely jealous. Between the concussion and the pain from the bruised ribs, the next three days of class were pretty much a blur. Still are. My memory of that week goes Monday, mostly cloudy, Friday."

"They forced you to go to school with a concussion?!" Joe exclaimed.

" My other option was to stay home. No force necessary. Sen-sei, you want help with the dishes?" Alex asked, rising and gathering his plates and utensils. Reeling from the revelation the young man had just dropped on all of them, Adam stared into his coffee mug. Joe, however, was unwilling to let the subject drop completely and swiftly devised a segue.

"Mind if I help? After yesterday, it's the least I can do."

Rising, Joe made his way to stand beside Alex at the sink. After a long moment of hesitation, he handed the older man a dish towel.

"You dry. I'm the only one who touches my pans."

"I'd expect nothing less from a real chef."

"Mr. Giles. Shall we get out of the way of the cleanup crew?"

After a thoughtful glance at Alex, Rupert nodded and the pair moved up the stairs. Joe waited until they were out of ear-shot to speak again.

"So... can I ask one more question? It's not about your background, I promise."

"Go ahead."

"With a mind like yours.... have you considered college?"

"Not for a second. Between patrol, training and work I don't have the time."

"And if you did?"

"With four of us in the house and only two incomes, the money isn't there."

"If it was?"

"No. I saw what it did to Buffy and I won't make that mistake."

"Mistake? I don't understand."

"She had a calling, but that wasn't enough for her. She couldn't stop wanting what the rest of the world seemed to have.... a so-called 'normal life'. That wanting distracted her.... sometimes it even made her stupid and blind. I won't let that happen to me."

"I can't believe it will. You aren't her, Alex. You seem to have an incredible support system here and you aren't too proud to take advantage of it when necessary. You know when to reach out for help and you understand that you can't take on this job alone. Buffy.... from what I've read she had a massive Lone Ranger complex that noone ever called her on."

Outside of a low grunt that could have meant anything from 'I agree' to 'Go away, you idiot', Alex chose not to respond. For a few minutes they worked in silence while Joe re-designed his strategy. Eventually, he tried again.

"Okay. Can I ask you.... well, a kinda personal question?"

"You can try. I may not answer, but you can try."

"True. I hope you will, though. Besides Rupert, William and Wes...I mean Michael, is there anything else you can really say you love? Anything you'd move heaven, earth and Bill Gates to get?"

"That wasn't what I was expecting."

"You don't look mad."

"I'm not. Confused... but not mad. Can I think for a minute?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

For a long silent stretch, the two men washed and dried plates, glasses and utensils in silence. Alex finally spoke up as he handed the last dessert plate to Joe. The older man dried the dish slowly as he listened.

"Are two answers okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"First, I love training with Rupert. I've never thought I was anything close to coordinated. I've been known as a grade A klutz pretty much all my life, in fact. Not long after I started working out with Giles, though, I realized it wasn't true. He made me see that I was walking through the world with my eyes on my shoe-laces. Once I really took notice of what was around me.... I started to understand that I had a right to be there. Everything just clicked after that. The result is what you saw last night."

Joe swallowed hard to shift the lump in his throat and moved back to the table. Sitting down he grabbed his cooling coffee and sipped it before speaking up again. After seeing that the final dish was in its proper place, Alex joined him.

"So... what's your second choice?"

"My carpentry job."

"That sigh sounds like it's not quite love."

"It is. It used to be.... I'm good at what I do and working with my hands makes me unbelievably happy."

"But...."

"I'm finding myself drawn to the other end of the business lately."

"Architecture?"

"Yeah. Architecture." Alex responded, his voice suddenly filled with growing excitement and interest. "I've always loved to draw, but... I never got juiced about it 'till I started working with blueprints every day. The more I learn about drafting and design, the more I wanna experiment and... and the more I feel like I could be amazing at it. I mean... I'm a pretty good carpenter, but sometimes I think I could be a hundred times better as an architect."

"Wow. There's some real passion there. If I make you a proposal... will you promise to hear me out before you accept or reject it?"

Alex hesitated, but eventually agreed.

"I'm listening. Talk."

"If you had a full four year scholarship guaranteed, and I could convince the Council that there was no chance of the Faith disaster happening again, what would you say to another Slayer being around, just to cover the hours you're in class?"

Alex fixed Joe with a look that made the older man momentarily question whether he had a future outside an ICU. Joe swallowed hard, but he stood firm. "It's a good idea and you know it. You deserve your dream."

"I didn't say it was a *bad* idea. Don't get too worried. I was just testing you on my DEFCON 1 glare to see if you'd defend your thoughts."

"And?"

"You're not backing off and doing a mea culpa this time. It's a start."

"The proposal..."

"I'll think about it."

Methos re-entered the kitchen just then and any further persuasion on Joe's part had to be curtailed.

"We need to go get some rest, Joe, if we're planning on joining Alex on patrol."

"Yeah, you're right. Alex..."

"If I figure out an answer, I'll be in touch."

"Okay. We'll meet you back here around seven tomorrow night. Anything we need to know?"

"I only have two rules for civilians. If I tell you to do something, do it fast and don't ask stupid questions. If I say run, you take off like your pants are on fire and your ass is catching. If I say stand still, you hold your breath 'till I tell you to relax. Got it?"

"Got it. And number two?" Methos asked.

"No talking to me while I'm fighting. I get distracted at the wrong moment, we could all end up as an all-you-can-eat demon buffet. By the way, you both have strong hearts and stomachs, right?"

"Uhhh.... yeah, pretty much."

"Good. You might need them. Night, gentlemen."

As the Watchers were leaving, Will and Michael were arriving home. Tension flared briefly as the two pairs passed each other, but it faded and dissipated once Joe and Methos were out of the house. Rupert lovingly embraced his soul-mate, lifting the slight form off his feet and drawing deep breaths against his neck and hair as he set him down again.

"Mmmm.... I love it when you come back after a long ride. You smell like fresh air.... and the road."

"Always come back to you, baby.... moon to the tide...."

"I need you. Come upstairs?"

"Yeah...."

The two lovers moved away, leaving Alex and Michael alone. They strolled to the couch and flopped down close together.

"So... how was the interview? Any further disgraceful behavior?"

"No, actually. They were both fine. We got into a subject I wasn't comfortable with, but.... they took the hint when I changed tacks."

"Do you want to vent a bit? I'm all ears, as they say."

"Not really. They asked about my I.Q., that's all. It brought up.... painful memories. Look, Mikey.... sen-sei and Will made it kinda obvious they need to be alone tonight, but...."

"What?"

"Would you be willing to stay with me.... in the same bed? I swear, there'll be absolutely no sexual contact. I just can't stand waking up from nightmares all by myself, and.... the conversation we had tonight is gonna bring out some whoppers, I know it. All I'm looking for is comfort, I promise..."

"Alex, don't worry. I understand. Of course I'll do it. You're ready to sleep now, I hope? I discovered I quite like the Bronze, but between that and an hour or two on the motorcycle, I'm completely exhausted."

"They're doing a "Straight From the Eighties" weekend starting Friday night. Feel like going?"

"I'd love it, but if I don't get some rest soon, I won't be awake before dinner tomorrow."

Chuckling, the pair rose and headed upstairs to prepare for bed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.....


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. : I couldn't top "Once More With Feeling" and I'm not going to try a musical piece for my Season Six make-over. I do, however, have other talents as you'll discover in the second part of this chapter....

((((((((((((((((((((((((

2:30 A.M. THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

"no.... please, don't... I'm sorry, dad.... please, I'm sorry..."

Tears spilling over his cheeks and jaw, Alex cried out and tore himself away from his dreams for the third time that night. He woke wrapped securely in Michael's comforting embrace, just as he had after the previous two nightmares, and he took full advantage, burrowing deeper into the former Watcher's arms and letting the warmth surround him and ease his shivering.

"Alex, shhhh. You're safe.... it's alright, my boy.... I have you. All done now.... all done. Relax.... I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..... God, I'm sorry, I didn't want it, it's not my fault... I'm sorry..."

The first time Alex had begun to ramble this way after fighting his way free of his nightmares, Michael had tried to reassure him, but now he remained silent, understanding that, although he was no longer asleep, the young man was still only half aware of the real world. It took several minutes for Alex's sobs and mumbled apologies to cease and for him to look up at Michael with clear eyes that showed he knew where he was and who held him.

His hand still shaking slightly, Alex reached up and stroked a hand down the face of the man consoling him, then dropped it back to the bed as if it weighed half a ton.

"Not the charm...." he murmured cryptically. It took a moment for Michael to understand the reference, but when he did, he smiled.

"No, I suppose not. Nightmares are always going to be nightmares, whether we experience them three times or a hundred and three. Perhaps if you tell me what your father did.... it will break the cycle, hmmm?"

"How... how did you know this had anything to do with my dad?"

"You've been pleading with him in your sleep not to do.... whatever it is he did. If you feel as if you can't tell me, Alex.... that's perfectly alright, but.... I swear to you I will do my best to understand."

Alex pulled away slightly and studied Michael intently.

"You won't have to try too hard. Right?"

Shaken now himself, the older man paled and attempted to sell a pseudo-sincere denial, but his friend wasn't buying.

"Well.... not really.... I was disciplined of course.... English parents.... all parents, I suppose, were stricter in those days...."

"Mikey, stop it. I can see it all over you.... your parents hurt you too, didn't they? And the PTB's made you go through it again in the portal, just like they did to Rupert."

"Alex, please...."

"What, you think I won't get it? That noone else has seen what you have? Where have *you* been all damn night?"

"Of course I don't think I'm the only one, but...."

"They found out my I.Q. was near genius level. Big surprise, theirs aren't, so he beat me.... first with his hands and feet, then with a broken piece of the crappy artist's easel he made me for my seventh birthday. The stupid thing barely stood up most of the time.... but he knew it meant something to me so he busted it and wailed on me with it. I ended up with a concussion that cost me three days of memory. I never did get those back."

Michael raised a trembling hand and lightly touched Alex's sleep-mussed hair. When he began to speak, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"He.... they were going to send me to military school.... away from the few friends I'd managed to make. For the first time I... I defied my father and deliberately stayed away from the meet and greet the academy was throwing. I thought... I'll wait a few hours, then sneak back in under their noses. If I tell them I was confused about the date, they'll believe me.... the most I'll receive is a week's restriction. God, I was a fool. He... he never raised so much as his voice to me before that night. It was always my mother and she was... weak in so many ways. Her idea of a beating was to roll up a towel or blanket and whip me with it.... nothing I couldn't handle. In some vague way I knew my father was stronger than she was, but I hadn't any idea how *much* stronger.... "

When Michael paused, Alex drew the other man's hand down out of his hair and interlocked their fingers. The watcher's voice didn't get any stronger, but the show of faith and support at least allowed him to finish and finally rid himself of some of the secret pain the Powers had left him months ago.

"Go on, man. Keep talking."

"I... there isn't much else to say. He looked at me with eyes I'd never seen before... I hardly knew him as my father. He descended on me so quickly I had no time to prepare... no way to run..... he beat me so badly and for so long.... I think now that he only stopped because he exhausted himself and his fury simply.... ran dry. I was in bed for weeks. Once I'd healed, the status quo shifted radically. My mother began to act as if I didn't exist, and my father....even the smallest transgression was suddenly cause for...."

Michael's words faltered and he breathed deeply. Alex knew they'd both purged as much as they could for the moment, so he slowly lay back down, keeping his grip on Michael's hands so the older man would have to follow suit. Once they were settled in again, with blankets pulled back over them, Alex spoke soft words of praise and approval to his friend.

"That was above and beyond the call, Mikey. I'm really proud of you. You know.... I'm beginning to understand something... I think, anyway." Alex told him through a yawn.

"Yes... what?"

"You, me, Rupert and Will.... we're here in the house for a reason. No matter what pain and bullshit we had to go through, it's the end result that counts, right? We're together.... with a chance to help each other. I think... maybe I'm not so mad at the PTB's anymore...."

"Hmmm.... you could very well be on the right track with that theory. We'll discuss it tomorrow, alright? Go to sleep, now."

"Huhhh? Oh, yeah... sleep... sounds like.... wow."

"Alex.... what was that about?" Michael asked drowsily, but no answer came back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

NEXT MORNING:

"Hmmm.... good morning."

"Uggghhh... damn sunrise. Give a guy some warning."

Michael gazed at Alex strangely, barely remembering their last exchange the night before. He felt a swift rill of fear run up his spine, but could find no immediate cause for it, so he sat up, stretched and spoke again.

"Shall we have a lie in or go down and make some coffee?"

"Actually, I'm in a mood for sweets. Do we have any.... toffee?"

As his brain came on-line, Alex was also catching on to the fact that something was wrong.

"No... no toffee, but we do have tea." Michael replied cautiously, almost dreading what Alex would say next. The younger man responded before he could stop himself then clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide.

"That would be great, would you make some for me?"

A moment later he added, "This feels like a spell."

Michael rolled his eyes, grimaced and murmured "Oh, bloody hell..." before dragging Alex out of bed and down the hall to Rupert and Will's room. He signed to Alex to stay quiet and moved to the bedside, dropping onto the mattress.

"Giles! Rupert, wake up! You must open your eyes!"

"Hah... wha' is it? Sun's barely on the rise..."

Rupert frowned as the significance of what he'd just said pushed his brain from neutral into drive.

"As Alex would undoubtedly say, we're all in very deep ca-ca."

"Yeah, get up you lazy-bones and shake your maraca!" Alex shouted, then ran from the room looking decidedly ill. Rupert stared after him, concerned. Michael minimally explained.

"He's tired. We both had a rather rough night."

Will began to come around just then and lifted his head, commenting irritatedly.

"Wha's with the racket? 'S not even light...."

Rupert was still focused on Alex and answered Michael's comment instead.

"Poor Alex. I tend to forget he's barely out of his teens."

"Rupert, focus! We need to find out what all this idiotic rhyming means!"

"Yes, of course. Will, there's trouble. Time to get up."

" 'Kay.... I'll be awake soon's I can find some blood and a cup."

It was Will's turn to look confused, but Michael forestalled any questions.

"Don't bother asking. All I know is that we seem to have been hit with a spell."

"A rhymin' spell? This can't end well...."

"No, I tend to agree." Rupert commented with a touch of sarcasm.

"Anyone else need some tea?" Alex asked, popping his head back in. He'd obviously composed himself and was back in head-of-house mode. Giles and Michael raised their hands. "Make that tea for three and blood for one." Alex said, disappearing again.

"Somebody find me a holy-water gun..." Will grumbled. The other two looked at him then each other. After a minute of contemplation they crawled back under the covers and pulled them over their heads.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC....


	16. 16

((((((((((((((((((((((((

THREE HOURS LATER : WYNDHAM-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

"You have *got* to be kidding, Gunn! "Heather's" was *not* better then "Mystic Pizza"! "

"Yes, it damn well *was*, *is*, and always *will* be. Winona Rider was freakin' *brilliant* in that movie!"

"Hello! Julia Roberts?"

"Is a dog!"

Cordy stared open mouthed. "What? She's got hair like a poodle, the face of an Irish Setter and that girl *needs* to get her to an orthodontist."

"Charles Octavius Gunn! Just when did you go blind and lose all taste in women?"

"Don't go knockin' my choices 'till you start makin' better ones yourself." He snorted in response.

"Excuse me?!"

"Not for your list of boyfriends I won't. Should we start with the string of brainless, useless jocks Angel told me you favored in high school or just move right on to the fact that you've had three real studs on your hook at different points, two of whom are now deep into other men while the third is gettin' over bein' dead. Oh yeah, and there's the vampire Irish an' the boss had to save you from. The one who was gonna jump-start your acting career...."

"Alex and Michael's preferences are *not* my fault and I told you a hundred times, Doyle *jumped*......"

Heavy footsteps on the stairs drew the attention of both Gunn and Cordelia, stopping the argument in its tracks. The visual that went with the intense audio set off immediate alarms in Cordy, who squeaked and backed away.

"Ahhh! Oh... oh my God... we killed him, I know we did!"

"Obviously not, 'cause he's standin' right there. Who are we talkin' about?"

"Kitsch.... Kiwi-toast, Kissy-toes.... I don't remember his name! Just keep him busy while I find a weapon!"

To Cordy's horror, not only did Gunn not take her seriously, he began to laugh. "This is not funny!"

"Hell it ain't.... demon named kissy-toes...."

"Gunn!"

"Okay, okay. Just hold off on the sword and shield bit 'till I get some info." Gunn finally acceded. Cautiously, he approached the ancient vamp waiting on the stairs. "Ummm, can I help you?"

The tall creature gave Gunn a cursory glance and grimaced.

"You may not, *human*." It replied, spitting out the last word as if it tasted of lye soap. "The one I seek is aware of my arrival."

Gunn was about to speak up again, voicing his opinion of uppity vampires when Angel appeared and pre-empted him.

"Gunn, shut up."

"Say what?"

"You have to trust me. Take Cordy out back and stay there until I give you the all clear."

"Angel..."

"Go, damn it! If you don't, you'll both die!"

At last, though Angel's obvious worry confused him, Gunn dragged Cordy out to the patio behind the hotel and closed the doors. Only when he was sure his colleagues were safe did Angel turn and greet his visitor.

"Kristanel."

"Angelus."

"Not anymore. Hopefully, never again."

"Always. But this is a subject your curse will never allow us to agree on, so let us discuss business, shall we? You know why I have come, once favored childe of House Aurelius."

"The Severing."

"Indeed. Performed without consultation or permission." The older vamp confirmed, moving past Angel and into their small office space. The younger man followed, taking the seat the customers usually sat in and choosing not to challenge his elder for the chair behind the desk. "Explain yourself, Angelus."

"You don't have all the facts."

"If you had followed procedure and spoken to the elders before you acted, I would. As our tradition has already been subverted, you may as well give me these facts now. It will likely not alter my final decision, but I would still hear your reasoning."

Angel drew a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then released it. The process gave no tangible physical benefit, but the psychological aid was something he still clung to.

"Kristanel.... I'm willing to tell you why I performed the Severing for my childe, but you need to understand something. You and the House elders don't command my loyalty or my obedience anymore. Whether or not you approve of my actions.... I'm not subject to your judgment."

"We shall see. Speak."

Still extremely wary, Angel drew another breath and did as Kristanel had ordered.

"What you call my curse.... it's not just mine any longer. William, the Childe I set free, has been gifted with his soul as well. Before you ask, we don't know exactly how." Angel lied, praying the elder couldn't read him or wasn't trying. "He's also become... intimately involved with a group of humans."

"Humans? These would be the ones he has been alternately battling and consorting with for years? Are you saying he has chosen them... chosen blood-bags as clan and rejected his true family? He will die for his impudence and they will perish with him!"

"No! One of them is his Khean-nar-Viroque, Kristanel! House Aurelius can't make a claim that's higher than that bond. Not even the most ancient family would dare."

"Then the others will be sacrificed and your Childe will watch."

"It's not that simple. Things have changed for Will's new clan in the past year. Three of the members have become immortal and there are two incredibly powerful witches in his circle as well. "

"Level and potential?"

"By now? Level seven at least. That's a guess, though. I haven't seen them in a few months. Potential.... level fifteen or beyond."

For the first time since he'd entered the hotel, Kristanel lost a little of his arrogance and showed a touch of discomfort, but his confidence rebounded almost instantly.

"Our laws have been broken. A price must be paid. I have been sent to see that punishment is carried out."

"The only thing that's been broken is Will's connection to House Aurelius and he had a perfect right to ask me to give him his freedom. You remember the first rule you ever taught me?"

"A Childe is a precious creature and is not to be created without consideration. A Sire is a parent whose most important obligation is to give their Childe what is best."

"I did that. Will has his soul back, Kristanel. He had the intelligence to realize he didn't belong in the House anymore and the courage to come to his sire and ask to be released. No matter what may have happened to us or between us, he'll always be my Childe. How was I supposed to deny him? I couldn't say no."

"Incorrect, Angelus. You could and should have denied his request. You know the law and the penalty for defying it. My judgment has been handed down and this discussion is ended." Kristanel reiterated, rising and moving around the desk and out of the small room. Angel followed, trying one last time to convince his former leader of the folly of his stubbornness.

"Don't send anyone against them, Kristanel, and for God's sake don't go yourself. You'll end up as so much dust in the wind. Please.... don't be a fool."

"They have no Slayer, noone to guard them. Your concern is the foolishness."

"You're wrong. They do have a protector. Powerful, skilled and committed. I'm telling you, if you go to Sunnydale.... you'll be the one who dies."

"A protector... but not a Slayer."

"No, not a slayer, but damn close. Kristanel, listen to me...."

"No more talk. I will return to administer your punishment when your contemptible Childe and his wretched clan are dead. Farewell and condolences on your future grief."

Angel watched the ancient vampire stride purposefully up the stairs and out of the hotel. He knew Sunnydale was in for a battle of major proportions and that he needed to contact Giles quickly so they would have time to prepare, but his first priority was calming and reassuring Cordy and Gunn. Turning, he headed out to the large outdoor space behind the hotel to talk to them.

"Okay, boss. What in the hell was that about?" Gunn before Angel could get a word out.

"That was one of the elders of House Aurelius.... the vampire family Darla brought me into when she turned me. Just to save time, I told you to leave because he has command of magics you can't even conceive and he isn't known for his tolerance when it comes to humans. If you'd said anything even mildly insulting or threatening you both would have been killed. I hope that's enough explanation because I don't have time for anything more complicated. Where's Doyle?"

"Upstairs with the freaky hermit chick."

Angel tossed Gunn a stern glare.

"Her name is Fred."

"Hey, if she don't hafta come down an' interact like normal people, I don't hafta remember her name."

Angel rolled his eyes this time.

"When he comes down tell him I need him in the office, okay?"

"Sure."

"Cordy, you alright?"

"I am now. If that wasn't Kissy-Toes, who was it?"

Gunn burst out laughing again and Cordy smacked him.

"Kakistos, Cord. The one that was chasing Faith was called Kakistos. I can see where you could get confused, though. With a few little variations, that look is pretty standard for most ancient vampires. As for our visitor's name, I can't tell you. Even though I don't answer to him anymore, I'm still technically a part of the House and there are rules."

"One of which you technically broke?" Gunn replied.

"You could say that. I set Will free without talking to the elders."

"Set him free? Does that mean you locked him up first?" Cordelia asked, causing a rare chuckle to escape Angel.

"No. Set him free from his obligations to the family. I'm not his sire anymore."

Cordy gasped and moved swiftly to sit close to Angel, taking his hands.

"Oh, Angel! That must've been so hard on you."

"It was. Will was a royal pain in my ass sometimes.... but I still thought of him as my son. My beautiful, rebellious, trouble-on-two-legs son."

"You still love him."

"Does any parent ever really stop loving a child, even one they never see?"

"I guess not." Gunn responded quietly. "So... how's he doin' with it?"

"He was shaken at first, but I'm sure he was over the separation anxiety before he got home that night."

"I wouldn't be so sure, man. Call him, check-up. You were all he had for a hell of a long time, Angel. Just 'cause you ain't his sire don't mean you ain't still his dad. Besides, the PTB's said we weren't supposed to drift apart, remember?" the young man reminded his boss as he rose and moved back into the building. After a final few words of consolation, Cordy hugged Angel quickly and followed Gunn inside. Angel pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button that would connect him with Giles.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

SUNNYDALE:

"Okay.... which one of us is gonna get it?" Will asked, the barest touch of fear creeping into his voice. The four men had avoided talking to each other for a while, using mime and hand signals to indicate intent, but the ringing phone finally necessitated speech.

"Don't bother. I guarantee we'll all regret it." Alex responded, his own voice revealing his frustration.

"The caller ID says it's Angel. We have to answer." Giles informed them.

"I'd rather go back to being an exotic dancer!" Alex blurted, then turned the color of a fire engine and ran from the room. Rupert reached for the receiver, but Will stopped him.

"What if it spreads?"

"Love, we can't lose our heads." Rupert soothed, kissing his soulmate gently on the lips before lifting the handset to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Rupert. What took you so long?"

Giles released both the breath and the prayer he'd been holding onto and responded.

"Something's very wrong."

After a pause, Angel spoke up again.

"Obviously. Rhyming spell?"

"How could you tell?" Giles answered dryly.

"Oh, damn. Sounds like Anya's still ticked off."

Rupert's eyes suddenly widened and his expression was transformed with fury and calculation.

"Anyanka.... When I get my hands around her throat she won't even be able to cough...."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Giles. She could have done a lot worse. You're all alive, none of you are covered with boils and it's not raining fire in the house, right?"

"That doesn't mean everything is sweetness and light!"

"Let me guess. You're driving each other nuts?"

"No ifs, ands or buts!"

Angel covered his eyes with his free hand, beginning to see how bad this could get.

"Okay. If you want me to do something about the little idiot, I can be up there in a couple hours..."

"Not necessary. The four of us are capable of spouting rhymes at her until she cowers."

"Sounds good. Is Will right there?"

"Of course. Dearest, Angel needs to share."

Rupert grimaced, handed the phone off and went looking for Alex to get an explanation for the exotic dancer comment.

"Hey, Peaches. What's up, eh? Nothin' major, I hope."

"Save that hope for another day. Kristanel showed up here a little while ago smoking like an electrified cat."

"Kristanel.... Lord, no. I... Angel, I didn't do nothin' wrong and neither did you. He's gotta know that!"

"I tried to make him see reason, but he was having none of it. It's not just that we performed the Severing without consulting the High Council. You know how he feels about humans, Will. He hates that you've become so involved with a group of non-vamps and he's planning to take out our dismissal of the House rules on you and the ones you care about."

"He's not comin' near my soulmate. He tries an' I'll give him such a clout..."

In direct opposition to the vehemence of his words, Will was valiantly trying to stop the shaking that had begun to weaken his knees. When he knew it wasn't working, he began to slowly edge toward the couch, knowing he had to sit down or risk falling.

"Immortality isn't a perfect safety net, Will. If Kristanel's determined.... you know he'll succeed."

"No. No, I won't let 'im. Before he hurts them, I'll die or see that wanker bleed." He affirmed as he dropped bonelessly onto the sofa.

"You *could* die, very easily."

"If I do it's on me."

"Will...."

"No. Thanks for the heads up, Angel. Might not do any good, but still..."

"Least I could do. This might not be going down right away. He'll have to go back and meet with the other elders, gather troops and supplies.... I need you to promise me something, Will. When it does start, you call me so I can come and fight with you."

"Peaches, you don't dare." Will admonished him, sitting up straighter. "If you take my side against an elder.... they'll try an' burn you too."

"Will, promise me you'll call."

"I'll think about it. That's all."

Hearing his name shouted anxiously from the lobby, Angel turned away from the phone for a moment. When the cry was repeated, he realized he had to accept Will's half-hearted guarantee, at least temporarily.

"Cordy needs me. I have to go. Be careful and keep your eyes open wide, okay?"

"Every night and every day."

Reluctantly hanging up, Angel moved out of the office. He stopped in utter surprise a few steps into the lobby when he saw Cordelia with a tiny, raven-haired toddler held securely against her chest. The child's hair hung past the waist, so he stumbled for a proper pronoun.

"Cordy.... what's going on? Where did he... she.... where did it come from?"

"She. Definitely a she. It's been so nice I left one of the doors to the street open. She just.... walked in. Angel.... she's been burned.... her arms and legs are covered with blisters and sores. I need to get her to a doctor...."

"Of course. Go ahead. Cordy... bring her straight back here afterward."

"She has to belong to somebody. I should take her to the police..."

"Who will put her right back in the hands of whoever did that to her."

"Right. You're right. Straight back to the hotel. Got it, boss."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC.....


	17. 17

(((((((((((((((((((((

"So.. she hasn't been abused?"

"I wouldn't say that." the doctor answered grimly. "Unless whoever was watching her didn't know about her condition, letting her run around unsupervised in the middle of the day constitutes abuse in my book."

"What's she got again?"

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Basically it's a severe allergic reaction to sunlight and some forms of artificial light as well. Her cells can't repair the everyday damage sun does to human skin. The rest of us never notice the results of brief UV exposure because our bodies just handle it without us knowing. Those with XP don't have that luxury."

"Oh. That's why you had the nurse turn off most of the lights."

"Yes. A couple down the street from us have a boy with XP, so I did some research in case they ever needed advice. This little one is very lucky I recognized the signs. Sweetie? Look up here, alright? That's a good girl." He said, addressing himself to the child. "Well... her eyes seem to be alright, though she should be checked by a specialist in the field. Unfortunately, this is such a rare condition, there just aren't that many of them available. You said she hasn't spoken since you found her?"

"She found us. I left the front door to the business open and she walked right in. And, no, she hasn't made a sound."

"Maybe you haven't hit the right enticement yet."

"I offered her a pair of Jimmy Chu's! What woman could resist that?"

The doctor laughed.

"Not my wife, that's for sure. Let's try something a bit more practical, though. Are you thirsty sweetheart?"

The girl nodded. "If you can tell me what you want to drink, I'll get it for you. Just say the word. Anything at all."

The child frowned for a moment, looking from Cordelia to the doctor and back. Finally deciding that satisfying her thirst was worth a little trust, she spoke up quietly, but very clearly.

"Chocolate milk, please."

"Good girl. Chocolate milk it is. Miss Chase, would you go ask a nurse to get her reward while I finish my exam?"

"Okay... you're sure she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine. You did the right thing bringing her in so quickly. She's in good hands."

Reluctantly, Cordy stepped out, found a nurse and delivered the message. Once the milk was on its way, she leaned against the wall outside the curtained off area and impatiently tapped her foot while waiting for a signal that the doctor was finished.

((((((((((((((((((((

SUNNYDALE

 

"Alexxx...."

"Not even for sex!"

"You will tell me, you know. You always do..." Rupert vowed in a soft, deep voice that he knew often broke Alex's will to deny his sen-sei whatever he asked for. Knowing full well, however, that Alex had been manipulated and dominated most of his life, he used the voice only in light, playful situations when he was sure the intent wouldn't be misinterpreted.

"I won't crack! You can talk 'till you're blue! " Alex replied, though his tone was shaky and his determination had obviously weakened. It wasn't enough to suit Rupert, who finally pulled out his ultimate weapon.

"Hmmm. Playing tough, are we? I didn't want to resort to this, but if you insist...."

"Oh, no.... you wouldn't.... you know I can't resist..."

Swiftly backing Alex against a wall, Giles began a merciless tickle attack, bombarding all of Alex's most vulnerable, sensitive areas. A vicious assault on the underside of his chin finally shattered his self-control.

"Tell me, sweetness...."

"Yes! God, yes...."

"You said something about.... dancing?" Giles reminded him, halting the furious motion of his fingers.

"It was.. more like prancing." Alex finally revealed as he caught his breath. Staring directly and honestly into Rupert's eyes, he told his story simply, with only one or two hesitations. "It was that club in Oxnard. I needed more money than bussing and dishwashing was gonna get me.... they needed a.... dancer. One of the veterans trained me for a couple days and I.... danced until I could pay for my car."

"You stripped... in a bar?" Rupert replied, a wicked smile curling his lips as he dragged one hand slowly through Alex's dark hair. "My God, the women must have been insane to get their hands on you...."

"Yeah, well.... I was new. Anything they hadn't seen a thousand times...."

"You know... I'm getting thoroughly sick of these rhymes. Shall we make a deal? Mute for the rest of the day?"

"I can *so* walk that way..."

Michael jogged down the stairs into the kitchen, intending to let the others know that he was taking his bike downtown to do some Christmas shopping. When he recognized the building heat between his housemates, however, he swiftly turned and moved back into the living room. He left them a note, put his heavy jacket on, strode outside and took off.

Once he arrived in the business section of town, he parked the bike, engaged a magical theft deterrent system Willow had recently arranged for him, and slid off the powerful machine, stretching and standing tall. A few minutes later he was strolling slowly past the various shops. He almost passed up a bright, attractive gift shop as looking far too expensive for his budget, but paused, then stepped inside. He browsed until a glimmer of light caught his eye. Hunting carefully behind and among several larger items he finally discovered the source of the gleam; a tiny bottle of perfume. Gently removing the crystal stopper, he took a breath and was instantly overwhelmed with images of Cordelia's smile, laugh and vibrant personality. The scent was light and carried hints of spice, flowers and musk. He pictured her face when she received the gift and that decided him.

{Damn the budget. She must have this. We may be apart, but we are still friends. It's not at all inappropriate. She's been through a great deal these past few months and even if she could have found this, she would never have purchased it for herself, I'm sure.}

Walking it to the counter, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was under ten dollars, but at the same time he acknowledged a tiny crumb of regret. He ruefully admitted to himself that he didn't really have a budget, just what money the others pushed on him and the fifty dollars Angel had recently wired him, insisting he spend it on himself. That last he accepted only reluctantly, but he finally chose to keep it, resolving, as he suspected Angel knew all along he would, that it would go for holiday gifts instead; gifts he'd been agonizing over not being able to buy. As he waited for the cashier to ring up the sale and provide change for the twenty-dollar bill he'd handed her, he scanned the store windows and counter. His gaze stopped on a large poster and his eyes lit up.

Receiving his money and a lovely, wrapped package with Cordy's gift safely tucked inside, he hurried outside and read the sign carefully.

{Three o'clock. I believe I have time to hunt up that CD Gunn wanted. I should be there well before three.}

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello. I... I'd like to apply for the position you advertised? I saw your sign in the um... the window of a gift shop downtown."

"Marseilles? Wow. We've had that poster up since September and noone's even shown their face. Come in, come in! I'm very happy to see you! Have a seat Mr. ...."

After a moment of thought, Michael gave her the name his instinct was insisting on, the one he'd forgotten about until just then. He told himself it would make no difference to anyone but him. It also gave him a perfect excuse for engaging in the genealogical research he'd neglected in the aftermath of the portal debacle.

"Roskov. Michael Roskov. A pleasure to meet you."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

LOS ANGELES

"Angel? Angel, we're back!" Cordy shouted as she walked in with the young girl once more cradled against her body. This time, however, the child was swaddled in every extra piece of clothing Cordelia could find in the back seat and trunk of the car.

"Is she alright?"

"Not really. She's exhausted. We need to get her upstairs and into a room. Would you go ahead of us and pick a relatively clean one? Oh, and only turn on one light, preferably away from the bed."

Angel gave her a confused look, but he obeyed. Several minutes later, the girl was unbundled and sleeping soundly in Angel's own room and her caretakers slipped out and back down to the ground floor.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She wasn't abused. Not in the way we were thinking, anyway. She has something called xeroderma pigmentosum. Her skin can't fix the damage from UV the way ours can, so she can't go out in the sun unprotected. Whoever was watching her.... wasn't watching her close enough."

"How did you convince the hospital to let you take her?"

"It wasn't easy. I had to swear up and down that I'd go straight from the ER to the nearest police precinct."

"Good work. She'll be safe here. I'll protect her now."

"Angel... somebody out there has to be missing her. You're the big shield against badness, I understand that..."

"No. No you don't. I don't even think I do, really. You gave our contact information to the people at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if she does have a family, they'll know where she is and they'll come get her. Somehow... I don't think anyone's going to be showing up." He countered, writing a quick list as he talked.

"You can't know that."

"I do. I don't know how... I just do. Here. Would you go get her a few things? This is just basics. I don't know much about outfitting modern kids." He said, handing her the sheet of paper. She added one more thing to the bottom then folded it up and slipped it in her pocket.

"What was that you added?"

"A gallon of chocolate milk." She replied before turning and strolling back out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

SUNNYDALE

Seated on the floor, his back propped against the end of Alex's bed, Rupert stared in wonder at his young student, who was in the process of performing an agonizingly slow, quite professional striptease. It had taken nearly an hour to talk and cajole Alex into a demonstration, but it had been well worth the effort.

Except for his eyes, the older man was utterly still, half his energy focused on every muscle and sinew on Alex's body and the other half directed at keeping his own physical reactions under control. If he was going to come, he vowed he would be under Alex, moaning in ecstasy when it happened.

They had agreed to remain silent, and he was keeping that promise, but it was becoming more and more difficult. As the bronzed and brawny young man twisted, turned and teased, he was exposing more and more skin, but it wasn't proceeding nearly fast enough for Giles so, in lieu of verbal pleas, he sat forward and pouted dramatically. Alex grinned outrageously and tossed his shirt over his lover's head. Neither heard the front door open and shut, or soft footsteps making their way upstairs.

When he reached the half open door of Alex's bedroom and saw what was happening, Michael produced a fair grin himself, moved inside and dropped to the floor next to Giles. His companion retrieved a notepad he'd laid close to his hip and scribbled quickly, eyes flickering from Alex to the paper and back.

# Have fun shopping? We don't rhyme on paper, by the way. #

# Good to know, and yes I did, but obviously not as good as you're having. If I'd known I would have stayed home. Rather glad I didn't though. I have a bit of happy news. #

# Oh? Do go on. #

# I applied for a job and was hired! #

# No! As what? #

# You'll never guess in a million years. #

# Michael. #

# Of course. Sorry. I honestly can't believe it myself, but.... as of three-thirty this afternoon I am head of the reference section at Sunnydale Library! #

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TBC...


	18. 18

{My, my. Quite a pleasant way to spend an idle hour or two... } Michael mused happily, if silently, as he sat beside Rupert, observing Alex's impromptu strip show. The younger man had nothing left but his briefs and within another few minutes, even those were gone, tossed across the room to land somewhere out of sight of all three men. Their vanishing went unnoticed as Alex's strong, beautiful form drew every ounce of attention the other two had to give.

Dancing close to Rupert, Alex moved slowly into a deep knee-bend, his feet spread wide. The Watcher took swift advantage of the obvious invitation to touch his young lover's rising cock, but Alex was up and moving away before anything could happen, shaking his finger and grinning madly. Michael scribbled a quick note.

# How utterly arousing to watch him take full control like this. So unlike the man he was... #

# Yes, arousal is a mild word for what he's doing to me. If he doesn't let me touch him soon I'm either going to burst or leap on him whether he's finished playing or not. #

Noticing the back and forth of folded paper between his playmates, Alex decided to interrupt the fun and find out what was of such interest. Striding forward, he stopped in front of Michael, play-acted a stern look and held out his hand. The younger Watcher slipped right into the game, lowered his head in mock shame and gave Alex the note. Once he'd read the contents, a gleeful smile lit up his features. Holding out both hands, he helped the other two onto their feet and led them to the bed, where he flopped onto his back and began slowly pleasuring himself. Now with more enticement greeting their eyes than even a few minutes before, Michael and Rupert quickly stripped and joined him on the bed.

The hour that followed was filled with groans, cries and the utter beauty of three strong bodies merging and pulling apart, touching and tasting, gritting teeth in restraint and whimpering as a long-denied release could no longer be opposed. Michael himself came only once to the double releases of the other two. Near the end of the hour he took full advantage of his hard-won cache of extra energy and roused Alex from a light doze by slipping a well lubricated finger inside his body. The younger man grinned lightly and grunted an approximation of 'God, yeah...', twisting and chuckling as Michael continued to open him. In only minutes, Michael had prepared both himself and his younger lover sufficiently and was nudging inside Alex slowly. Not long afterward, however, he was forced to pause and overcome momentary shock as he felt Rupert's tongue sliding up the crease of his ass, opening him as well.

"Rupert... "

"Relax, lovely Michael... it's alright." Giles told him.

"But... you're going to... while I'm..."

"I'm certainly planning to try... Go on, dearest, don't make our young exhibitionist wait..."

Michael trembled as an icy shot of fear raced through his gut, but he did turn back to his partner. Alex smiled up at him and stroked his shoulder.

"I can handle it, Mikey. Not like I haven't thought about it.... I need you to move, though... right now... please..."

"Yes... " Michael breathed as he retreated slightly then drove back into Alex. The young man moaned and sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his ravisher's neck. Moments later, both men paused, allowing time for mutual adjustment as Rupert made his entry into Michael's ass, but soon all three had fallen into a heated, frantic rhythm.

"Oh God... Oh God... I can... I can feel you... feel when you shove inside him, Rupert... incredible... faster, G.... I wanna feel you come... wanna feel you let go in Mikey... right before he... comes in me... hurry..."

Giles joyfully fulfilled Alex's panted request and sped up his thrusts. Only seconds ahead of Michael, Rupert pushed deep one final time and filled his lover with his release. Michael bellowed, Giles muttered loving words and Alex screamed both their names over and over.

Too exhausted to move, they all hovered in the ethers of orgasmic bliss for several minutes, but eventually the trio fell apart, sprawling across the bed and parts of each other. Michael was nearly asleep when a cool pair of lips touched his shoulder, startling him. Barely opening his eyes, he found Will kneeling beside the bed and grinning softly.

"Guess you're all relaxed and adjusted, eh?"

"Oh... Will, just let me say..."

"Shhh. I got to see the last twenty minutes or so. Magic... pure magic."

"Yes... although we are beginning to stick. Damn..." Michael murmured, suddenly frowning. "I just realized that we weren't rhyming while we... made love."

"Heavens above." Will responded, his smile widening. "Guess that means we'll just have to keep shaggin' 'till somebody can get to little miss 'fraid-of-bunnies."

"Will, this isn't the Sunday funnies. Whatever she might have been once, she's human now. If we hurt her..."

"Wasn't plannin' on damagin' the mangy cur. Just gonna throw a scare into Anya and get her to take off the spell."

"Oh... well..."

"Second thought, has anybody thought a'callin' Red and Blondie and lettin' 'em know what mischief Alex's ex is up to?"

Giles slapped himself in the forehead, grumbled "Oh, pooh." and picked up the receiver.

"Willow? Yes, it's Giles... As a matter of fact, yes. It was quite good for me, now that you mention it... Music? Not particularly... Ah. Meatloaf would have been appropriate, I suppose. Which song? "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad". Willow? Are you still there?"

Will laughed and kissed Michael and Alex. Fighting off the urge to sleep, the two younger men grabbed their robes and headed for the bathroom. Once there, however, Will realized they intended to shower together and separated the pair, ignoring the mock-pouts.

"You get in there at the same time you'll use up all the hot water an' I mean to have my own shower." he explained, dragging Michael downstairs with him.

"But.. it'll get back up to temp in, like, half an hour!" Alex called after them.

"You had your bit a'fun with Mikey, Alex boy. Now I need to talk to him for a while. You get cleaned up. I'll send him to do the same once we've had a natter."

Michael frowned slightly as they settled on the couch.

"Is something the matter?"

"Kinda. What Angel and me did... there's gonna be shockwaves. I need to know everything you can get me on house Aurelius."

"That's quite a tale... yes, a long tale and a violent one. Do you want to tell me exactly what happened that night?"

"Right... Peaches, he... we both did the spell to disown me from the family."

"You're free? But... how long have you been preparing? I would have helped if you'd let me know..."

"Yeah.. that's the thing, see... Wait. Say somethin'. Anything..."

Michael, catching on as well, smiled and spoke the first word that came into his head.

"Macaroni."

"Pumpernickel." Will replied, echoing his friend's joyous expression. "Spell's off. Thank the Lord..."

"And I think we're both hungry. Feel like continuing this conversation over a meal?"

"Yeah... okay. You might give it all back when you hear what I've done, though..."

"Oh. Food can wait. Go on."

"See... I was so anxious to really be free a'my old life so I could clean my slate an' all... I talked Angel into doin' it there an' then."

Michael blanched.

"You... you and Angel... performed The Severing... and didn't clear it with the House Elders first? Oh... oh, Will..."

"I know, I know. Kristanel showed up on Angel's doorstep, spoutin' off about punishment an' how he was gonna see me an' mine burn for betrayin' the house..."

"Kristanel... Oh dear Lord. This is very serious, Will. You should have said something the minute you found out..."

"Yeah, well Anya's little bit'a revenge turned us all into bloody Dr. Seuss, didn't it? Wasn't really a good time..."

"True... well, how are you doing?"

Will turned away slightly and sniffed.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Even when it's planned and prepared for The Severing can be heartbreaking for both sire and childe."

"I'm fine, I tell ya. Leave it be."

"Will..."

Reaching out slowly, Michael wrapped one hand around the back of the young vamp's neck. When Will turned to look at him, surprised by the gentle contact, Michael winced internally at the deep, compelling sorrow he found in the startling blue eyes. He expected resistance, or even to be physically pushed away when he next moved to turn Will's back to him and stretch them both out on the couch, but the other man seemed to have been waiting for someone to do this, to offer him solace, and he simply allowed Michael to do as he wished.

Once they were both comfortable, the former Watcher slid the hand on Will's neck up into his hair and began stroking and petting, letting his fingers calm and ease tension as Will had once done for him. "Talk to me... tell me about that night, Will..."

"Over an' done, ain't it? Nothin' left to say."

"You know that's not true. What you tell me will never go beyond the two of us if you don't want it to... but I think you need to get it out... just once..."

Will shuddered in his housemate's arms, then was quiet for several seconds. When he spoke, his voice was tight and low, evidence of his attempt to keep control over his suddenly wild emotions.

"I knew it was right... knew I didn't belong anymore an' it had to be done, but... it was the hardest thing I ever asked of him. Angel... I think he almost refused me... would've if he hadn't seen how bad I wanted my freedom. We were kneelin' there... starin' at the dirt, an' sayin' the spell... somethin' started to... twist inside me... like there was claws tearin' at my guts..."

Will's breath hitched and he sobbed quietly. Michael interlaced the fingers of his free hand with one of the vamp's and gently squeezed.

"Go on."

"It burned... pain like nothin' I'd ever felt... not since my turnin' anyway. When the spell finished... that was the worst... like a scalpel slicin' out everythin' in me that was Angel... so hollow... felt completely alone. Couldn't let him see, a'course. Knew he was hurtin' as well... an' worried for me in the bargain. I just... jumped on the bike an' hauled ass for home. When I finally hit the Bronze again an' saw you standin' there... you smiled an' it didn't hurt so much anymore. Then we got back here... an' soulmate picked me up an' held me... breathed me in... it was alright. We didn't even make love that night, ya know? We kissed, touched, laughed... he filled the hollow place an' made all the pain go away."

"Bu it didn't, did it? It just backed off for a little while..."

"Yeah..." Will replied, now weeping heavily. He reached up to swipe away the tears, but Michael held his wrist.

"No. Let them fall. You should tell him. He'd want to know... want to help."

"No! No, I can't... can't..."

"For God's sake why?"

"Can't let him think he's not enough... enough to-to soothe me and heal me... I'll never make him feel like there's somethin' he can't give me..."

"Shhh... Alright, alright... I understand... let's not talk anymore, hmmm?"

Will tried once again to sweep his face clear and Michael forestalled him a second time.

"Stupid... I don't wanna keep cryin'!"

"Tears are a good thing, Will... they cleanse us. Let them fall, sweetheart... just let them fall."

Michael held and rocked and comforted the trembling man in his arms until his tears finally halted of their own accord. When Alex and Rupert came down to start dinner a half-hour later, the other two were deeply asleep.

\-------------------

REVELLO DRIVE

"Anya!"

"I had every right to do it and don't you dare try to tell me I didn't! Those... *men* didn't betray either of you so why would you meddle in something that wasn't your business?"

"It was our business, Anya." Tara tried to explain for the tenth time. "They're our friends and you had them cursed..."

"I could have asked for something so much more horrible... a speech curse is nothing! They took Xander away from me and they are going to pay! It'll end up costing them far more than it costs me... I promise you that."

Willow, fairly confident of her peace-making ability up to that point, now became concerned.

"Okay... you know Alex made his own choice, Anya. Giles and the others had nothing to do with him breaking up with you..."

"Oh, and you're the authority, Miss Willow Rosenberg, who loves men so much she became a lesbian?"

Tara chimed in again, worried about the depth of rage she sensed in the former demon.

"Anya, you need to calm down..."

"Fine. You walk away from me too. I thought you supported me... but it looks like I was wrong. You'd should think about walking really *far* away, though."

"Anya..."

"No! You've had your say and you made your opinion all too clear. Now you listen to *me*. The men in this town are going to feel the wrath of a professional vengeance demon and since I haven't done this in a while and my control is a bit rusty... Sunnydale may just end up going to hell too." She announced, popping out in a puff of deep crimson smoke. Tara and Willow stared at each other for a few shocked seconds then both ran for the phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.......


	19. 19

9:00 a.m. SATURDAY MORNING

"Hello?"

"Morning."

"Mr. Dawson. I'd nearly given up on hearing from you."

"It's Joe, remember? And I'm sorry about the delay. I needed a little time to go over my notes with Adam and decide how to proceed. Will Alex be patrolling tonight?"

"Yes, actually, but not alone. Friday and Saturday nights are usually group affairs."

"Group... that means the girls will be helping?"

"And William."

"If it won't be too much hassle having civilians there, we'd really like to tag along tonight. Once we observe Alex in the field, I promise we'll be out of your hair for good."

"You'll have to get his approval. Be here around seven and you can discuss it with him."

"Seven. Got it. See you then."

"Good-bye."

Alex strolled into the kitchen from the backyard a few minutes later, dressed only in cut-off denim shorts. Wiping sweat from his skin with the towel around his shoulders, he delved in the fridge for a bottle of juice. Presented with Alex's taut, tempting, barely covered ass, Giles found himself staring and grinning from ear to ear. Alex emerged with his drink and turned around to find his lover still entranced and dreamy eyed.

"And just what were you looking at, sen-sei?"

Startled, Rupert jumped then grinned.

"Nothing a child as young as yourself should be hearing." he joked.

Moving slowly back toward the rear door of the house, Alex chuckled, pausing where Giles stood to kiss him briefly.

"Yeah, right. I know what was in your head... and it wasn't visions of sugar-plums. You coming out? You said you wanted to get some sun today..."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in?"

Alex smiled playfully.

"Geez, Rupe, you think you can get your brain outta the bedroom for more than five minutes at a time?"

"My brain? You knew precisely what you were doing when you bent over like that. If we weren't both immortal your insatiable sexual appetite would likely have killed me by now. Wicked little minx..." Giles mumbled as he followed his protege out into a day that was unseasonably warm, despite what the date on the calendar might be proclaiming. Alex led the way to a spot on the grass where he'd been lying, soaking up the late December sunshine. He spread the towel out and stood waiting patiently. "Me?" the older man questioned. Alex nodded.

"Mikey told me how good you were to him out in Breaker's Woods the other day... how you made it all about what he needed. I wanna do the same for you."

Rupert grinned diffidently and studied his shoes and the surrounding landscape.

"It wasn't exactly a hardship. You saw for yourself yesterday how responsive he is... how appreciative."

"Yeah... we're definitely doing that again sometime *really* soon. Not today, though, okay? Today is for you."

Slowly, gazing around frequently to reassure himself the hedges were high enough for proper discretion, Rupert stripped out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his briefs. He lay face down on the towel, head on his folded arms, and eagerly awaited whatever Alex had planned. The younger man dropped down, straddling his teacher's thighs and reached for a bottle of massage oil lying in the grass a few inches away. A cool breeze brought the enticing scent to Rupert's nose as soon as Alex flipped up the cap.

"Mmm... that's the new one you found isn't it? Almond and vanilla... lovely."

"I like it too. I've got another one upstairs... patchouli. The minute I smelled it I had to have it. It's woody and spicy... a really deep scent." Alex replied, working his fingers and the heels of his hands powerfully into Rupert's shoulders the way Will had shown him. "Somehow... I just knew right there how perfectly it would blend with you... with that incredible musky aroma you give off when you're hard and ready to come any minute."

"Alex..."

"Shh. Relax, love. Whatever happens, happens. You give us all so much. Let me give a little bit back...You said I'm insatiable? Well, that smell is why. I'm completely addicted to it... gotta have my nose right there, buried in between your thighs when you explode. Now that I think about it... you pretty much work all my senses when we're making love." Alex mused, moving gradually down to Rupert's lower back, where he knew much of the Watcher's tension often settled. "Your voice drops... it gets all low and rough. And what comes out of your mouth in bed just blows me away. Noone would ever guess in a million years that you even know those kinda words. Your touch makes me shake... sometimes I think the shivering won't ever stop... then I start praying it won't, 'cause I don't want the feel of you inside me to ever go away."

Giles was fighting not to squirm and writhe under Alex's touch and his intensely moving words. The young man was now stroking up and down Giles' calves, soothing away knots and releasing every drop of stress that had built up over the past week, but the massage was doing no good for the erection trapped beneath him. Part of him was annoyed with Alex for knowing the effect he was having and doing nothing about it, but overall he was amazed that the boy could have made him achingly hard without ever going near anything resembling an erogenous zone. "I adore the way you look. Your eyes darken and get this wild, sort of primal look when you really want me... your skin is all flushed and warm, like it is right now. It's so beautiful. The way you taste... God, that's the best of all. When I lick the head of your cock and wrap my tongue around that trace of your pre-come... it's like your scent is filling my mouth... it's sharp and a little bitter, and I just want more and more."

"God, please, Alex... please..."

Swiftly, Alex lifted up and off, lay down on the grass and tugged Rupert over onto his side, so that they were back to chest. Reaching around, he slid a hand inside the older man's briefs and began to stroke him firmly.

"Love you, Rupert. I love you so much. Let go..."

Moments later, Giles gasped and began to orgasm, unaware of the world or anything in it except for Alex's strong fingers gently squeezing and releasing around his cock and the young man's affectionate, encouraging words drifting into his ear. "That's it... yeah, that's it, lover... come for me... don't fight it, Rupert... ride it... like waves moving closer and closer to shore... more gentle... more calm as they sweep in to touch the sand... that's it, baby... ride it all the way in..."

Gradually, Giles' orgasm drew to a close. He lay panting, secure in Alex's arms; readily accepting and licking clean the dripping fingers that his young lover brought up to his mouth.

"Alex... "

"I know. It was my pleasure, believe me."

"No... I have to say... thank you. I don't think... I could ever have done anything good enough.... to deserve the gift of you."

"Ditto." Alex said softly, kissing the nape of Giles' neck. "Who called?"

"Called? When?" the other responded muzzily.

"Before we left the house."

"Oh. Joe Dawson. They want to observe you on patrol tonight."

"I'm glad you waited to tell me that." Alex said darkly.

"It's the last item on their list. After tonight they'll be leaving town."

"Oh. It's not so bad then."

"I told Joe that it hinged on your consent. You're free to say no."

"I won't. Anything to get Pierson out of my sight. When are they showing up?"

"Seven o'clock."

"I'll warn Will he might want to make himself scarce."

"I hate doing that to him. He shouldn't have to be forced out his own house."

"I think he and Mikey were planning another night at the Bronze anyway."

"Excellent idea. He'll have a better time there than wandering around town or hiding from Pierson at home."

"No doubt. I may try to convince the ladies to head over to the club if patrol doesn't turn up anything major. I'll call and you can meet us. A little KajaGooGoo once in a while is good for the soul..."

"Perhaps. My God, I'm tired."

"I feel that. Sleep..."

"Here? In the backyard... in my y-fronts? What if Michael or..."

"They won't mind. They both know what's *under* your underwear, so why should they care if they see you in it?"

"True." Giles conceded, producing a genteel yawn. "You've done me a great favor today, Alex... I haven't felt this utterly relaxed in a very long time..."

"That's my sen-sei... always on guard, ready to protect anybody or anything that needs him. I'm here now. It's okay to close your eyes. Let me be the watcher for a while... let me protect you."

Rupert tried to respond, but he was simply too close to the edge of sleep to manage it. Slowly, he slipped over that edge and fell into a deep sleep. Alex remained propped on one elbow, one hand laying on the back of Giles' head, his expression solemn and resolute as he divided his attention between assuring the security of their idyll and watching his lover, teacher and dearest friend peacefully rest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. 20

7:00 THAT NIGHT

Giles admitted the other Watchers when they knocked, greeted them warmly then left to finish washing the few dishes their usual abbreviated Saturday supper produced. Alex, now showered, fully dressed and ready to head out on patrol, replaced his sen-sei in the role of dealing with their guests.

"Gentlemen. Before we leave you need to hear the rules and I need to be sure you understand them."

"We're listening." Adam replied calmly, though he was tense at the thought of what they might encounter.

"If I say run, you move like the worst thing you can possibly imagine is after you... because it probably will be. If I tell you to stay still, you freeze and stop breathing until I give the all clear. Do *not* get in the middle of a fight, no matter what. If I need help, Rupert and the girls will back me up."

"I'm an experienced fighter, Alex. More than you might think, in fact..."

"The way you pulled that sword the other night, I believe it, but the stuff we've all had to face would leave you babbling in a corner, wishing you'd brought fresh underwear."

Adam gazed at him skeptically.

"You're trying to scare me off. It won't work. I know demons are real."

"Ever seen one?"

"A long time ago."

"At what distance?"

Adam frowned.

"Several hundred feet, but..."

"Ever had a desperate, insane, pissed-off hell-god in your face?"

"Fortunately... no."

"We have and we only survived because the Slayer didn't. I've been beaten and thrown around and generally had my ass kicked by things you couldn't conjure up in your worst nightmares. Not even the ones that wake you up screaming and sobbing."

"Understood. Game, set, match your team, Alex."

"Any more excess smugness you need to get rid of, Mr. Pierson?"

"No. Not a drop."

"Good." Alex replied, then took a long look at Joe and the canes he was using. "Joe. Can I ask a question? If it offends you feel free to tell me to shut up."

"Don't worry about it. I was gonna say somethin' myself. If all you're tellin' us is true, I don't think I'd do so well out there. Predators go after the weakest member of the herd first, right? I'll stick here an' let Adam put his ass in the line of fire." He said, smirking. Alex read the emotion beneath the expression and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"You're not weak and I wasn't trying to make you feel that way. You wouldn't have been sent if you weren't tough enough to handle it. You're right in one respect, though. The things I hunt are killers of the highest order. Bottom line; protection is what I'm out there for, so if you wanna try, I'll be the first one to say go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alex. I appreciate it, but I know my limits. I'm okay."

"You're sure? As long as your stomach and nervous system are top-of-the-line, nothing else should matter."

Joe paled slightly.

"Do I wanna know why a strong stomach is a pre-requisite?"

"Ever been watching Nickelodeon when they slime somebody? Once in a while, killing a demon means getting your hands dirty... and everything else. The major difference is what I get covered with isn't made of oatmeal and green food coloring."

"You don't look like you're kidding."

"This is Boca Del Infierno, Mr. Dawson, not a cruise to Catalina. Kidding is not a popular pastime."

"Boca... Mouth of Hell?" Adam translated incredulously.

"Or so the Spanish thought. Unfortunately, they were right. It turned up under the high school library. Inconvenient and often quite messy."

"What turned up?"

"The HellMouth. Aren't you listening at all?"

"I thought I was..."

"Didn't your people tell you anything about the place they were sending you to?"

"No." Adam admitted, his brows drawing together in anger. "All I got was ' Be on your toes. Sunnydale is a bit unusual.' Underhanded bastards."

"Unusual. A pleasant evasion, but not even close. All varieties of demons are drawn here by the mystical energy of the HellMouth, not all of them homicidal, thankfully."

"Lemme guess. Another long story?" Joe offered.

"Very. It's not one I tell much anymore. The children in my charge expressed their boredom clearly and frequently... so I stopped."

Alex moved to Rupert's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close.

"Hey, that was only after the hundredth time we'd heard it. And we *were* children then. We didn't know any better, or we never would've dissed you the way we did."

"I know. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay."

Leaning in, Alex kissed Giles briefly several times, lingering over each touch of their lips. For a moment, the older man forgot there was anyone in the room, or the world, except for the two of them, When he did remember, he tried to pull back, but Alex held him in place a few seconds longer before releasing him. "Don't, Rupe. We've got everything to be proud of and not one damn reason to be ashamed. I don't care what they see. They can watch while we jump each other's bones for all I care..."

"Alex!"

Adam made a sound somewhere between a laugh and clearing his throat drawing the attention of the lovers.

"Just for the record, you won't hear a negative word from me. I've been involved in an on-again, off-again relationship with an Immortal man for several years. We're both bull-headed so the path hasn't always been smooth. I wasn't judging you the other night and I'm not doing it now. If I seem to stare a bit too... avidly, put it down to jealousy over the tenderness and the connection you two seem to share."

Alex grinned.

"You're more like an OMC than newlyweds, huh?"

"Yeah... you could say that."

"Getting it back isn't as hard as either of you might think, right now. It'll take time alone and a ton of words and touches and hard work, but if it's what you both want, you can strengthen the bond again. It can be better than it was when you first started."

Adam gaped for a long moment, then turned his gaze to Giles.

"He's a relationship counselor, too?"

"When you've seen your share of houses sucked down by shifting sand and left in ruins due to shoddy construction... you can't help but learn from other's mistakes. When it comes your turn, you try to do better and hope the home you build is more stable and lasting."

"Right... well, we should get going. I'll wait for you outside, Alex."

"Okay."

"If you don't mind, dearest, I'll stay and keep Joseph company." Rupert told Alex. "The girls are still meeting you downtown?"

"Like usual. It's fine if you stay. The grapevine's been dead quiet, so I don't expect anything heavy-duty tonight. I'll see you around nine. If we decide to break off early and head for the club, I'll call, okay?"

"Good. See you later, then."

The two parted with one more swift kiss and Alex and Adam left. Rupert was relieved to see they were much more relaxed with each other than had previously been the case. Rupert and Joe settled on the couch and began animatedly discussing their mutual enmity for the Watcher's Council of England.

\-----------------

8:30: THE BRONZE

"Will... stop. I really want to get out and dance a bit more and I can't go out there like this!" Michael complained, but faintly, trying as hard to hide his blush as he was to hide the arousal Will was gleefully encouraging with a busy hand in his companion's lap.

"I like the dance we're doin' already. So do you if what I can feel's anything to go by."

"Yes, of course I like it! My God... alright, like isn't quite a strong enough word... ohhh... they must start to make zippers... that can be padlocked..."

"Now what fun would that be, eh? Hey now... I heard that you wouldn't let those two from the Wanker's Council shorten up your name, even though you knew one of 'em pretty well. Why's that, hmmm?"

"Because... only you... and Alex... have that privilege..."

"And why's that?" Will asked again, grinning madly.

"Because you... care about me..."

"Care? Here, now. I thought it was more than that..." Will teased. Michael forced a groan through clenched teeth and corrected himself.

"It is... it's so much more... You and Alex... love me..."

"There. Was that so hard, Mikey?"

"No... but hell's bells, I am!"

"Takin' care a'that right now... hold on, sweetness."

As Will expertly finished him off under the table, Michael's head first stretched back then fell forward.

"Will..."

"Yeah. me too, luv. What say we go home?"

"If you carry me... or you can wait until I'm sure my legs will support me."

"Whatever you need, pretty... whatever you need."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC....


	21. 21

LOCAL CEMETERY: 8:45

Alex calmly brushed accumulated dust from his clothing and gazed around him, alert for any sign that danger still lurked in the shadows. After a few moments, he relaxed and his breathing slowed. He'd been assured enough to send the girls home a few minutes earlier, but it never paid to let down your guard too soon. Once he'd gathered his tools and weapons, Alex pulled out his cell phone, gazing with concern at Adam, who was leaning against a tree a few feet away. Repressing his urge to chuckle, the nascent immortal hit the speed dial button for home.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Did patrol go well?"

"It was pretty slow, like I thought. I got in a couple kills. Two vamps and a demon."

"Are you headed to the club?"

"Nah. The demon took it out of me. Besides, Pierson seriously wasn't ready for what he saw. I'm bringing him back to the house."

"I'll be waiting at the door with a glass of something bracingly alcoholic to bring him   
around."

"Good idea, he'll need it. See you in a bit. Hey, are Will and Mikey home yet?"

"Just. They went straight upstairs. William was giggling like a little boy and Michael was blushing the color of an RCMP uniform." Rupert responded, his voice filled with warmth and humor.

"Ah. So that means your bed might be empty tonight?"

"Are you suggesting it doesn't have to be?"

"Not if you feel like finishing what we started out in the backyard..."

"Hmmm... an offer I'd be a fool to turn down."

"Absolutely. See you in twenty."

"Alright. Take care that your guest doesn't do himself a mischief on the way home."

"I'll keep an eye on him, I promise. Bye."

Closing the phone, Alex turned back to Adam. Smiling indulgently, he lightly tapped the uncomprehending man on each cheek, grateful when the blank expression began to clear. The Watcher finally spoke, but only in fragments at first.

"Wha... the-the thing you... you killed... what the hell was it?"

"Demon. What did you think it was, a giant schnauzer?"

"But... I didn't... I wasn't..."

"Just stay here for a minute. I need to get rid of the body then we can head back to the house. I gave Giles the heads up and he'll have large amounts of something soothing ready when you walk in."

"Thank God... You do mean alcohol, I hope."

"Of course. Even if you did want something else, you wouldn't get it. We're in as committed a relationship as you are."

"I say again, thank God."

Alex quickly and properly disposed of the demon's remains and rejoined Adam.

"So tell me about this guy. What's he like?" Alex asked casually as they moved off side by side.

"Guy? Oh... you mean Duncan."

"Whoa. I hear misery and gloom. So it's more off than on at the moment?"

"Unfortunately. As you said before, if you don't bother with the up-keep... foundations can crumble. Before you know it you're standing in a pile of debris, wondering what the hell happened."

"I also said it's never too late to re-build."

"Don't know. We really hurt each other this time."

"Ah-ha. So the foundation didn't fall apart on its own. The two of you have been taking hammers and chisels to it."

Adam chuckled regretfully.

"I suppose."

"Then the fix is easy. The first part anyway."

"Put down the tools?"

"Exactly. The step after that, though... not so simple."

"Time, words, touches and hard work..."

"You do listen. Imagine that." Alex snarked, taking the resulting blow on the shoulder as only his due.

"I didn't once get in your way tonight, did I?"

"Mostly 'cause you were too scared to move."

"Scared?! Oh, you'll pay for that, whelp. You will indeed...."

Alex laughed and took off running, Adam close on his heels and grinning madly.

\------------------------------------------

THE HOUSE:

Alex strolled through the door just ahead of Adam, laughing and talking easily. The watcher was not quite as at ease, but he was responding and smiling a little, obviously making an effort. Giles rose quickly, moving to greet Alex with a solid embrace. Joe looked concerned as his temporary partner joined him on the sofa, picking up and draining the tumbler that had been left for him on the table then snatching Joe's and making inroads on the remainder of that as well.

"You're green. I don't think I've ever seen you green. What happened out there?" Joe commented gently. Adam shook his head.

"Later, if ever."

"Hell... it was that bad? I mean, I know what Alex said, but... I figured he was exaggeratin'. Tryin' to make sure we'd be careful."

"If anything he was understating what he faces; what they all face on a daily basis. I... wasn't prepared. Let's just leave it there, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. You're more than ready to get back to the motel, then, I guess."

"I'm ready to pack and leave this place tonight...but I realize you need a good night's sleep."

"Man, you are shaken up..."

"Joseph, please."

"Okay, I get it. Let's move out."

"Thank you."

Almost as one, the pair got to their feet and said their goodbyes to Giles and Alex. As the door closed behind them, Giles frowned faintly at Alex.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear, sen-sei. I didn't ask the eight foot tall demon to attack."

"Of course you didn't. You handled it fairly easily I assume."

"Not a huge deal. It took longer than I thought it would, but he didn't do any damage."

"That's a relief. Since you handled the encounter well it can only be good news when they report back to the Council."

"I don't think we're going to be thrilled no matter *what* they say to the Watchers. Good news or bad, those jackasses are gonna try to screw with our lives."

"They'll have more than one nasty surprise waiting for them if they try."

"True." Alex replied, dropping a soft kiss on his lover's smirking lips. "Two mega-witches, a pissed off vamp, the first male Slayer ever and Ripper re-visited should send them screaming back out of town the way they came in."

"One can only hope. Shall we retire? You look pretty well done in."

"I am, but I think I have enough energy left to make good on what we agreed to on the phone."

"What would you say... to reversing our roles from this morning? You relax and let me do all the work?"

"I'd say yes..."

\-------------------------------------

L.A. -- WYNDHAM-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

As Angel stood in the doorway of the room where his new charge lay sleeping, he sensed someone stroll up beside him and spoke quietly in greeting.

"Doyle."

"So that's the wee one Cordy was tellin' me about. That face... Lord, she's a little beauty ain't she?"

Angel nodded briefly, but didn't respond. "An' nobody's rung up or come askin' about her? That don't seem right. They should be missin' a sweetheart like that by now."

"They didn't care enough to keep her from getting hurt out in the sun. That should tell you something."

"Ah, that's right. 'Delia said the child had a condition a'some sort. Zero... zero-somethin."

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Too much exposure to light damages her skin... could give her skin cancer."

"Hmm. Good to know. If you ever need me to watch her, that is. Odd, though isn't it?"

"Odd?"

"The sun allergy. The one perfect child for you comes strollin' through yer doors, in desperate need of help an' protection... an' it don't seem like anybody else wants her. Congrats, Angel. This could be your chance to make amends for the young ones you did for in the bad ole days. Have fun, dad."

Doyle chuckled and moved away, headed for his own room. Angel remained where he was for a long time, contemplating his friend's provocative words and intently studying the slumbering child a few feet away.

\-------------------------------------------------------

TBC.....


	22. 22

FOLLOWING MORNING: ADAM AND JOE'S ROOM

Adam sighed for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes and shifted his cell phone to his other ear. He had only called to confirm that the assignment had gone well and he and Joe were returning to England to give a brief report before splitting up again, but had been dragged kicking and screaming into an argument he wanted no part of. He silently vowed that if Winston Kelleher didn't stop nagging him soon, he would hang up forcefully, no matter how rude it might be.

"Kelly..."

"You simply can't, Adam! It just isn't the way things are done! This isn't what the Council is expecting at all..."

"If they wanted puppets they should have sent a couple of fawning lackeys on this assignment and left the two of us alone! God knows there are enough of them just hanging about over there, drooling for a chance to make the Watchers proud..."

"Adam!"

"Enough, Kelly. Alright? Just stop. I have a plane to catch in two hours and your health depends on me not having to chew antacids the entire flight."

"My health? Whatever do you mean?"

"The calmer I'm feeling when I walk into headquarters, the less chance there is that I'll be backhanding you into next week before the meeting even starts."

"I'm only trying to save you time and effort, Adam. The Council won't accept this recommendation, you know that."

"They'll have no choice."

"But... a man? If they were to just let this pass they'd be shamed... every Watcher would be a laughing-stock."

"That's pretty much what Alex and his group think of us anyway, so nothing much will change."

"Adam, you must listen..."

"No. I've done that. Now I must hang up on you. Good-bye, Kelly."

The Watcher on the other end was left to argue with a dial tone and Adam was left with an incipient headache. Joe grinned sympathetically, strolled over and began to gently massage his friend's neck and shoulders.

"Winnie's worse than any vampire when he gets on a roll. Sorry you had to deal with that." the older man chuckled.

"No, no... You offered to make the call, but I insisted. See if I ever do that again... God, that feels better."

"Good. Last thing we need is to have you arrested for knocking poor Winnie Kelleher through a wall."

"Anyone who knows him could testify that it was entirely justifiable. The man's ability to dig in and hang on would do a leech proud."

"Too true." Joe agreed, finishing his impromptu rub down and moving to face Adam. "You ready to take off?"

"Yeah. My bags are by the door with yours. I'll polish up my notes on the plane. Not that anyone's going to pay any attention to what I think, but I'm obligated to try and present our findings."

"Bet you'll be glad to get back home. This hasn't been a barrel of laughs for you."

"No... no it hasn't. I'm not going back right away, though. I thought I'd stick around... try to clear up some unfinished business."

Joe's face lit up with happiness.

"Does that mean what I think it means? You're gonna try an' fix it with Mac?"

"Try is the operative word there... but yeah, I'm planning on it. Alex convinced me that whatever's gone wrong between Duncan and I can be repaired if we both want it badly enough. I just have to pray like hell he does..."

"He'll never admit it or show it to anybody, but he's miserable since you left. He wants and needs you back in his life on a permanent basis, but that rock-headed Scot'll never make the first move. It's great that you're willing to step up."

"It won't be easy or quick... Alex told me that too."

"So it takes time to get your love back on track. Not like you knuckleheads ain't got plenty a'that."

"Fortunately. I finally know what I want from him.... if he can just see that I'm not what he said I was... not anymore."

"Indecisive?"

"Scared out of my bloody mind."

"Well not of him anyway. The way you looked when you walked into the house last night..."

"Yes, well, you weren't there, were you? No teasing allowed if you didn't have to face the eight foot tall mass of purple slime and scales, capped with horns a wild Texas steer would envy."

"You're joking... right?"

"No."

"Exaggerating?"

"We have a flight to catch, Joseph..."

\------------------------------

NEXT DAY: 10:15 A.M.: WATCHER HQ, LONDON

"Pierson... you can't be seriously trying to present this as legitimate. This is absurd. You're playing some kind of trick. Where is your genuine report?"

"You have it in front of you. As I told Winston Kelleher yesterday, if you wanted someone who would simply parrot back exactly what you wanted to hear then you shouldn't have requested Joseph or myself for this assignment. Unlike others I could name, the two of us have well-earned reputations for not only possessing minds of our own, but speaking them decisively... even when we haven't been asked to."

"That was uncalled for, *Mister* Pierson."

"Not from where I'm standing. I've done what was asked of me, gentlemen. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"You... you can't just... What are we supposed to do with this... this so-called reccomendation?"

"I'd advise you to file it away and forget Sunnydale, California ever existed."

"Preposterous! The town is on a hell-mouth! We can't simply leave it unprotected!"

"It isn't. If you'd truly read our report, you'd know that. Oh, and for neglecting to tell me what a hell-mouth *was*, never mind that I was walking into the *heart* of one... you'll be doubling the consultation fee we agreed on."

"Doubling?! We're paying nothing for this piece of drivel. A man acting as Slayer... unthinkable! It can't and won't be tolerated!"

"You will pay, or I'll take it out of each and every one of your hides. As for Alex Summers, what he's doing isn't an act. Anyone you try to place in his territory will be sent back to you with their tail between their legs, guaranteed. And if it's a Watcher, possibly a few teeth and other vital parts missing. He and his aren't too fond of you lot."

Adam turned and walked away, seemingly calm, but seething under the surface. When he exited the room, Joe was waiting for him with a bottle of cold water and two pain reliever. He held onto them however, as Adam moved straight for the nearest wall and leaned forward against the surface, bracing himself on his fists.

"I heard the yelling, but I couldn't make out words. It went like you thought?"

"Washed-up Council... I think Alex got closer to the truth with that than he knew. They're hopeless. Stagnated, stupid... and utterly hopeless."

"Our side isn't much better. Look what they let happen with that group of rogue Watchers. They refused to see what was happening and because of it, Mac lost one of his oldest and best friends and the Immortals lost a magnificent soul."

"Fitzcairn... God, Macleod was so devastated. He was right in front of me, but he was lost at the same time. It took me weeks to reach him. He nearly starved himself to death... would have if I hadn't been there. I miss him, damn it..."

Adam's breath hitched faintly and Joe laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Then it's about time to go home and tell him that."

"Yeah. Soonest possible flight..."

"Here. These should help a little until I can get some quality cognac into your system." Joe told him, offering the water and pills.

"Hmmm. Flight tomorrow, amazing food and brandy tonight. Much better idea."

"Thought you'd say that..."

\---------------------------

TBC....


	23. 23

MONDAY NIGHT:

"I, Alexander extend the circle."

"I, Michael, complete the circle."

Rupert grinned and swept his gaze over his loved ones and dear friends.

"Well... whose turn is it to start tonight?"

"I believe it's William's... but if it's alright, Will? I don't mean to be pushy, not in the least, but..."

"You're excited. First day at the new job an' all. I understand. Go on."

"Thank you. I really am rather "wound up" as they say."

"I couldn't tell." Alex joked gently. "So the job's going well?"

"The first day went spectacularly. I wasn't sure quite what to expect at first, but I discovered that the training in research techniques I'd received from the Watchers served me better than I could ever have hoped. My... my colleagues at the library seem to actually... like me, and the feeling is entirely mutual. For the first time in quite a while I feel... useful and-and as if I'm actually contributing... using the skills I possess to give the patrons and staff exactly what they need without fumbling, or stuttering... or feeling negative about myself. It was quite amazing."

"I can hear that in your voice and see it in the way your eyes shine." Rupert told him, though his smile was a bit sad. "So you've decided to stay, then?"

"Well... yes, of course. I thought we'd established..."

"No, I meant stay permanently. As in not go back to Los Angeles... or Angel."

"Oh. Oh, my... I suppose... I'm so happy and at peace here I hadn't really thought... I don't know how to answer the question, I'm afraid. At least... not yet."

"And you don't have to. You've got time, Mikey." Alex reassured him. "You've barely started the process of getting settled in. Nobody's going to push you to make any major decisions before you're ready."

"Indeed. I didn't mean to imply you had to choose on the spot." Rupert added ruefully. "I simply felt the need to remind you that the choice exists... and will have to be faced eventually."

"I know that. Unfortunately, he... Angel isn't going to be as patient and willing to give me space as the three of you are."

"Like I told ya, he gets clingy, mate. His issue, not yours. You don't control him, son. Don't you let him control you neither." Will advised.

"I do care for him...for all of them. And I owe him a debt of gratitude. Angel's invitation to work with him saved me, really. Having some stability when my life was utterly at loose ends... it was exactly what I needed. Things are so different since... since the portals, though."

Rupert reached out and grasped Michael's hands.

"For all of us."

"I still think about and miss Los Angeles... Cordy especially, but after what The Powers did to me... I just couldn't stay. I keep delaying the call to Angel because... I can't tell him the truth and I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling without... saying things that would hurt him."

"Angel isn't a priority right now, Mikey, and he shouldn't be." Alex told him, sliding an arm around Michael's back. "Yeah, he has a right to know why you left, but there's no set timetable on when you tell him. All you owe Angel right now is to make sure your head's on straight and your emotions are sorted out before you try and talk to him. However long that takes."

"Yes... I think I've made a good start on that already. I've found a place where I'm supported, safe, grounded... and loved. I can't ask for much more."

"You ask for whatever you need, luv." Will chuckled, leaning across Alex to ruffle Michael's hair a bit. "If it's in our power, you'll have it."

"Hmmm. I do believe that's beginning to sink in... finally."

"Good."

Alex kissed Will briefly before he settled back into his spot, causing the blonde to grin and tweak his nose gently. Alex smiled back at him then turned to Giles.

"Can I go next? It's nothing major, just... Joe Dawson brought up an idea and I wanted your opinions."

"Of course, Alex. Go on."

"He and I got talking about what my passions are... besides you three. I don't know why, exactly, but I confessed how I feel like I'm drifting away from the physical side of construction. I told him how much I love to draw... and that I'd love to study architecture. He... he offered to talk the council into basically giving me a full four-year scholarship to UC Sunnydale."

"Fantastic!" Will enthused, slapping Alex on the back. "If that's what you want, boy, go for it!"

"It does sound like a wonderful plan, Alex. Your intelligence and imagination mustn't go to waste if it can possibly be avoided."

"Yeah, well... it sounds great on the surface, but I see two huge problems. First off; Joe also suggested sending a Slayer in to back me up while I'm in class, and no way do I wanna give the Watchers a foothold here again. They'll start thinking they're in charge, sending idiots out here who'll only get in the way, get on my nerves and get themselves hurt... most likely by me punching them in the mouth to shut them up."

Giles frowned deeply.

"Yes... definitely an issue. The last thing we want is to give them any reason whatsoever to come goose-stepping back into Sunnydale, acting as if God himself sent them to straighten our ties and teach us manners."

"Amen." Michael concurred.

"The second complication... okay, please forgive me, guys, but I just have to say this. We all loved Buff... and I think loving her kind of got in the way of seeing and correcting one of her biggest faults. She had such an amazing gift just handed to her, but she couldn't be satisfied. She had this craving for a so-called "normal life"... and she let it grow and grow until all she could see was what she didn't have. That need split her attention and screwed with her head... and people got hurt because of it. I'd love to follow my heart into architecture, but not if there's even the slightest chance that I'll end up like Buffy was. I don't ever wanna wake up and realize that I'm looking at the horizon and aching inside because maybe I'm missing something better... or pissed at the world because I'm responsible for so many people's lives and nobody could possibly understand what it's like to be in that position."

The other three were silent and somber for several minutes. Alex waited patiently and finally Will spoke his response quietly.

"Well said, Alex."

 

"William!" Giles admonished.

"What? He's right an' you know it, soul-mate. The power picked the wrong one to inhabit. She was self-centered... she liked all the gifts that came with bein' the Slayer, but to hell with the duty and accountability part if it messed with her social life."

Giles stared, incredulous.

"You can't really mean that. How can you..."

Will instantly moved to kneel before his love and embrace him, murmuring in his ear.

"Hey, hey... Can't expect you to have seen it. You were too close to her... an' you loved her too much. Forest for the trees, ya know? It's okay..."

"I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't want this to turn into a fight..." Alex interjected. Michael touched his arm and soothed him.

"No. This isn't your fault, not in the least. Tell you what. Give us all a day or two for contemplation and we'll get back together and tell you what we think about your attending college, alright?"

"Yeah... that'll be good. Thanks."

"You're entirely welcome. Rupert, I believe it's Will's turn to speak?"

"Yes, of course." He mumbled as he and Will parted and his lover sat back on his heels. "Go on, my love. What's on your heart tonight?"

Will glanced back at Michael uncertainly.

"I promise you, he'll love it. Please, don't be afraid..."

Grinning shyly, Will reached back for his journal, extracted the paper that he had shown Michael earlier, unfolded it and turned back to Giles, praying his hands weren't shaking too badly to allow him to read.

"Ummm... what's on my heart, always... is you, baby. I, uhhh... I wrote this for you. I just hope you like it.

' You come to me in grace  
Steps slow and measured,   
Body flowing like the spill of  
shallow water over smooth stones....' "

 

When he finished his recitation, all four men had tears coursing down their cheeks. Rupert had wrapped both arms around Will and was kissing his face and neck, whispering his adoration over and over. After several minutes, Alex finally produced a broken laugh and reminded his mentor of his final duty in group for that evening.

"Um, sen-sei... I can see how you might wanna get him upstairs ASAP and reward him for that incredible piece of writing..."

"But I'm the only one who can dissolve the circle again. Of course..."

\----------------------------

LOS ANGELES: ONE HOUR LATER

Silently padding down the fourth floor hallway, Winifred Berkle stole a brief glance into each empty room as she passed. A shy, gentle smile lit up her face occasionally as her imagination wove stories around the furniture and collections of items that had been left behind.

For a moment, she considered making her way down the stairs and attempting to interact with the others, as Doyle continued to encourage her to do, but the thought was banished as quickly as it had emerged. Angel understood why she wasn't yet ready to break down her self imposed, protective walls and why she might never be, so she clung to his calm, low-pressure visits, and to Doyle's quiet, funny presence, as the only human contact she could stand.

As she moved past one room she believed to be as empty as the others, Fred received a shock. The room had been scrupulously cleaned and there was now a tiny girl sitting on the bed clutching a stuffed animal. Her gasp caused the child to look up, startled. Fred's hesitant smile and bright eyes soon calmed the girl's fears, however.

"Hi."

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Melody."

"I... I'm Winifred... but they call me Fred for short. Can I... come in?"

The little girl nodded and Fred entered slowly and cautiously, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's dark. That's nice. I like the dark. I lived in it a long time... 'till Angel came and brought me here. It's better here... mostly. Still too much light, though."

"I get sick if I'm in the light too much." Melody told her, showing Fred her arm.

"Oh... oh my. That's bad. Did... did Angel save you too?"

Melody shook her head.

"That was the pretty dark-haired lady. He said I could stay here, though."

"You don't have a mom and dad?"

"Uh-uh. I used to... I think. I don't remember."

"Me either. Angel says I might... once I feel better. This is a good place to do that... feel better, I mean. Everyone is nice and it's safe. Do you like stories? I made up stories about all the rooms... who lived in them, what they did and what they looked like."

Melody's face lit up.

"Please..."

Turning, Fred settled back against the headboard, closed her eyes and began to speak in a soft voice, her Southern lilt becoming slightly more pronounced as she relaxed.

"There's this one room on the next floor... all the furniture is turned around to face the windows and there's a suitcase right in the middle of the floor. I wondered why somebody would just leave their bag... wondered what was in it too, but I never dared look. What if it's somebody's underwear or something?" she asked and Melody giggled. "Then I thought... maybe they had to leave it. Maybe this tall man in a red coat and a big top hat appeared and said 'Come with me and be a clown. The world is too sad and we must have more clowns.' And the person took his hand and flew away to join the circus..."

\---------------------------------

TBC.......


	24. 24

A REMOTE SECTION OF GERMANY: TWO DAYS LATER

Kneeling before the elders of his clan, Kristanel put all his energy into outwardly suppressing his roiling emotions. It would not do for them to see how angry and frustrated their delays were making him. They had waited several days to even allow him an audience to air his grievance and he couldn't understand why. The violation of clan statutes was, in his opinion, unforgivable, and required immediate action, not the casual attitude his superiors were exhibiting. Still, he knew too well that if he expressed his thoughts, he would be the one drifting to the floor as a cloud of dust, so he remained silent and waited for the clan governor to address him. At last, the words were spoken

"Welcome, Kristanel, honored member of Clan Aurelius. We understand that you wish to present an indictment against another member. We are willing to listen and take the accusation under advisement, but you are warned to be cautious in the words you use."

"Have I ever been less than judicious, governor?"

"Not under ordinary circumstances... but this situation is anything but ordinary."

"Indeed. I will endeavor to control my tongue before the council, though I will admit it may not be easy. The crime that has been committed is no small thing, revered ones. Angelus has brought shame on his house, his brothers and sisters... and on you, most of all. He has forgotten his obligations and he thinks nothing of disgracing his true family."

"But this has been the case since the moment his curse was set in motion, dividing his nature and tearing him from his family. These circumstances must, of necessity, absolve him of otherwise punishable behavior."

Kristanel finally glanced up, surprise written faintly on his face. After a brief reminder to himself about being cautious or being dust in the wind, he spoke his confusion.

"My lords... should I take that to mean that Angelus is still a favored son and brother in this clan?"

"It means he is a victim of circumstances beyond his control. When this changes, he will be invited to return home, where he will be reminded of what his curse has forced him to abandon."

Kristanel breathed in and out slowly before continuing.

"Angelus is cursed... but still sound of mind. Would the council agree?"

The members murmured together then all nodded.

"Would you not also agree that when his childe approached him with this... ill-advised plan, he should have refused?"

Another consultation and another round of nods.

"Bless your insight, revered ones. I can only hope that you will now come to the same conclusion I have. Angelus did not refuse. Lords, he knew precisely what he was doing and what the result of his actions would be. How could it be otherwise?"

The expressions of the group seated on the dais before him slowly grew somber and concerned as they once again whispered quietly among themselves. Finally, the governor faced Kristanel and quietly announced their decision.

"We will move into our private chamber and discuss this at length. You will be contacted when we are ready to announce what will be done in this matter. Until that time, you are dismissed."

Rising smoothly to his feet, Kristanel bowed deeply, turned and exited the audience chamber, confident that his indictment would end up being supported by the Clan Council. Thereafter, the choice of how to mete out punishment to Angelus would be his. As he strode back to the chamber that had been temporarily assigned to him, Kristanel produced a cruel, but gleeful smile, keenly anticipating the glorious scent and feel of human blood on his hands and face and the anguish Angelus would suffer before being the last to die.

\---------------

LATE THURSDAY MORNING: SUNNYDALE

With Alex and Michael now both at work during the day, Giles and Will were suddenly faced with hours of daylight all to themselves and were taking full advantage of it. They lay on the couch, snuggled close to one another; talking quietly and occasionally kissing and touching when the urge made itself known.

"You have more, I know you must. I wish you weren't so afraid to show me. I thought my reaction Monday night would have convinced you..."

Will stroked a hand slowly down his lover's face and murmured reassurances to him.

"It did, love, it did. It's only... it was the rejection of my poems and the feelin's that went with 'em that sent me runnin' out into the night all those years ago... I was angry an' hurt an' careless a'my safety... so I never saw Dru comin'. After, I was too arrogant to blame myself for what happened... an' the one who was *really* the cause of it, that stuck up little priss Cecelia, never crossed my mind again, so I put the fault on my writin'. I hated my poetry for a long, long time. You gotta understand... an' gimme time to start feelin good about it again."

"We have eternity, sweetness. Take as long as you need. Since we're all alone here... would you at least whisper another one to me? Please..."

"I guess... if it's really a stinker, you gotta swear to be honest with me, though."

"I can't imagine any world or universe where it would be, but I promise."

"Okay, then. Let's see.... wrote this one for you in the fall... right after you an' the others made it home from the PTB's little trip into Dante's Inferno...

Bring me no roses  
Write me no love songs  
But allow me my simple pleasures.  
To sit and study your face  
until each line, each curve  
is emblazoned on my memory  
To touch your hand  
and to experience your warmth so deeply,  
that the giving of my soul to you is but the merest gesture.  
To see in your eyes a color never to be duplicated.  
To know your body as my own.  
These I ask that you permit  
for they are the sustenance on which I exist.  
You have my mind and body, heart and soul.  
Without them I am nothing  
Therefore, without you  
I shall cease to be."

Giles was stunned into silence for several seconds, but he quickly recovered and began another round of kisses, tears and soft, loving words.

"I love you so dearly... it makes me feel... I could soar straight into the sky... and glide forever through the clouds... I love you so completely... I can't contain it... or ever describe it well enough... my beloved William... heart of my heart... soul of my soul... center of my life... what did I ever do before you came to me?"

"Baby... God, love, everybody else can say I'm dead... but when I knew for sure you wanted me, and loved me... my heart started beatin', I know it did... how else can my blood heat up when you look at me... or all sink to my cock and fill it up when you touch me... in your hands I'm alive, Rupert... touch me now... please, my only one... please..."

Giles slid his hand down between their bodies and released the button and zipper on Will's jeans. In moments he had his lover's hard flesh out in the open air and was stroking him firmly.

"Anything for you... you know you can ask me for anything and I'll give it to you... if it isn't in my power, I'll still find a way to make it happen... yes... arch for me, Will... show me how badly you need to come... scream, cry out... let me hear your ache and your joy all at once... you are so beautiful when I'm drawing an orgasm from you... dragging it up from your belly and the bottom of your soul..."

"Love... faster... I'm beggin' you, faster... so close..."

"Mmm... I can feel that... you're so sweet, Will... yes... come, my darling... the loveliest sight in creation, you are..."

Just as Will was recovering his breath, dropping light kisses over Giles' face and neck and contemplating a clean up, a powerful knock vibrated the front door and both men grimaced.

"Can't be Red a second time. We got that settled..."

"You stay. I'll get rid of them with minimal interruption to our peaceful day, alright?"

Will nodded and accepted the tissues Rupert handed him as the older man rose to his feet, snagging a few sheets to clean his hand before opening the door. The face he found on the other side stunned him for a far longer stretch of time than Will's poem had. Dimly, he heard the phone ring behind him and realized his lover had answered, but the fist that impacted his jaw swiftly made everything not only dim, but utterly dark.

\------------

A FEW MINUTES LATER: SUNNYDALE UNIVERSITY

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Hey, Angel. What's up?"

"Is Tara there?"

"Yeah. Hang on..." Willow covered the receiver and spoke to her lover, who was studying intently at the desk. "Sweetie? Angel needs to talk to you."

"Me?"

"It's okay. He actually sounds happy. Whatever it is must be good."

Tentatively, Tara moved to Willow's side and took the receiver.

"Angel. Hi."

"Tara. You grew up in a big family, right?"

"Well... yeah. You know it wasn't the best situation, but..."

"But you're familiar with children? You know something about taking care of them?"

"Oh. Sure."

"Could you come up to L.A. for a few days? I.. I kind of inherited a little girl and I have less than zero experience... I need some advice and a little tutoring. I wouldn't ask, but noone else I know down there has the knowledge I need..."

"It's okay. Of course I'll come up."

"Willow's free to come too. We have a hundred empty rooms in this hotel. I can have one ready by the time you both get here."

"That would be great. We'll see you around one o'clock."

"That'll be fine. Thanks so much for doing this..."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Willow took the phone back, giving Tara a curious look.

"What's going on, baby?"

"Angel's taking care of a little girl... and he asked me to come show him what to do. I agreed to go help him for a few days. He said you could come too."

Willow beamed and embraced the blonde.

"Whoopee! Mini vacation!"

\------------------------------------

TBC........


	25. 25

Staring down at the man he had just tossed halfway across the living room, Will held none of his anger back, in expression or voice, as he confronted the one who'd just injured his lover. His words were quiet, but steel and heat underlay them and the man crouched at his feet flinched slightly, even as he scowled up at his attacker and tensed in preparation for defending himself.

"Get up you son of a bitch. You get up an' gimme a reason to rip your heart outta your chest..."

"Try it, bleached wonder. You'll be ashes before you can blink twice." The other man responded darkly, a thin smile appearing on his lips.

"Bravado... never put much stock in it. Just say you're afraid of me, eh? It'll make ya feel better..."

The visitor growled deep in his throat and the fight would have been on had Giles not stumbled forward just then and moved to stand between the two men.

"William, Riley! Stop it, both of you! I won't have it!"

Reluctantly, Will turned aside, nuzzling Rupert's neck briefly before he backed away a few steps. Riley Finn slowly rose to his full height, glaring at both of the others. "I said stop." Giles warned him harshly. "No more."

Riley, apparently responding to some gesture or expression of Will's, stepped toward him aggressively and Giles shoved the taller man back. "Riley! Either calm down or leave. Do we understand each other?"

"Understood."

"Very well. Will you answer a few questions?"

"If you answer one for me first."

"Agreed. Go ahead."

"Where is she? I've looked everywhere in town and no-one would tell me anything."

"Oh... oh, dear lord. We should sit... please, come join me on the sofa."

Riley hesitated, still studying Will suspiciously, but eventually he followed Giles and took a seat. "William, dearest, it might be better if you leave us alone for a bit. I'll be upstairs when Riley and I are done..."

"Yeah... yeah, I gotcha, luv. Won't be easy to hear... be gentle with him."

"I'll try my best. Go on, now."

"He even looks like he's gonna go bugshit again, you just yell an' I'll be down here in a flash..."

"I know. He won't be striking me again. Will you, Riley?"

"No. It... I was frustrated, angry... I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Giles."

Will visibly relaxed, produced a small grin, turned and jogged up the stairs. "Love? You're not serious, right?"

"You've been away a long time, Riley. The world didn't stand still for us any more than it did for you."

"I know that. So? Where is she? If anybody knows, you do. Tell me, damn it... please?"

"She... we were all facing something so strong even the Council couldn't really be of much help. In the end it came down to a choice... sacrifice herself... allow Dawn to die... or let a Hell-dimension overtake ours."

Riley paled and swallowed hard.

"I don't have to ask what she did. That doesn't answer my question, though. Where is she? She should be here. She always finds a way back... always."

"She jumped off a tower... dozens and dozens of feet in the air. There was no return from a fall of that height. I can take you to her grave... show you the farewell ritual we performed for her this past autumn. It was a great comfort to all of us..."

Riley leapt up and backed away from Giles.

"Gone? She can't be. Not possible..."

"Riley..."

"Why didn't I know? You could've reached me if you really wanted to! Nobody even tried?!"

"We've all been devastated... lost since it happened. It was just too hard to look beyond our own pain and think about someone who wasn't close by... no matter how much a part of our family they once were. Sit back down, won't you?"

"No. Not... not yet. Explain that evil son of a bitch being here. It... it looked like you actually... you called him..."

Giles tensed, but swiftly reminded himself that there was much Riley didn't know and that the young man was speaking from his former knowledge and a set-in-concrete military mindset. Sighing, he tried hard to relax and keep his tone calm and civil.

"As I said, many things have changed since you left Sunnydale. The whole tale is much too long to go into now... and I get the distinct impression you wouldn't listen if I tried to tell it. Suffice it to say that he's regained his soul and we've become... well, we're lovers, but what we feel goes far deeper than anything that simple word can convey. Here in our home he responds only to William or Will. We've all forgotten that other name just as he's trying to forget his past. If you're to remain a visitor in this house you must agree only to use one of those titles to address him."

Riley nodded stiffly, his eyes briefly drifting to the stairs then back to focus on Giles. "Fine. Now for my inquiries. Why are you here? The last we knew you'd rejoined a military unit and were off traveling the world on some secret supernatural mission or other."

"I was... I should've been. All this time, there hasn't been a day she didn't cross my mind. The way we left it... ate away at me until I couldn't do anything right. They finally gave me an honorable discharge. I raced back here to find her... to pour my heart out to her, and now you tell me she's... and nothing I say will make any difference because she won't be able to hear it!"

Rising, Giles moved to stand by Riley and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps not... but you can still express it. Will you wait here for a moment? I need to go find something. Please, stay..."

"Yeah... alright."

Giles hurried off into the small library at the rear of the living room and retrieved a pad of paper, a pen and the copper bowl they had used to burn their good-bye messages to Buffy months before. As he returned, Riley tossed him a skeptical look. "No voo-doo, no magic."

"Only for shattered hearts. Please, come sit beside me." Giles repeated, patting the cushion. Riley slowly acceded to the request. "Remember the ceremony I mentioned earlier? This is the first part of that. Take the pad and pen... and write a short letter to Buffy, telling her everything that's hurting you.... everything you thought you'd tell her on your way here. It must contain the line 'I want you to know...' somewhere in the course of the message, followed by the one thing you always wanted to say, but never quite managed, for whatever reason. Other than that, what you put down on the paper is entirely up to you."

"And then?"

"You fold the message, place it in the bowl and we move on to the next step."

"I... I can't. It's all gone. My mind is blank..."

"Then sit and relax for a while. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"But... this is stupid. It won't help..."

"It will, I promise you. Just give it a chance."

"I really am sorry. I mean that. I was ready to punch anything or anyone that showed up on my radar right then..."

"I understand and I accept your apology."

"So... will you stay? Sit here with me while I... try to clear my head and get this done?"

"Of course."

\--------------------

L.A. -- WYNDHAM-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS -- 1:45 P.M.

"Angel? Anybody here?" Tara asked quietly as she and Willow slowly entered the hotel. Realizing her lover wasn't beside her anymore, the lithe young blonde turned back slightly and tossed the red-head a mild frown of concern. "What is it? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Kinda. It's just... I haven't been here since... you know. Angel may not be as happy to see me as he said he would..."

Tara moved back to Willow and enfolded her in a gentle embrace, sliding one hand up to cradle the back of her beloved's head.

"Don't worry. He won't blame you for what happened. He understands..."

"She's right." Angel affirmed, moving easily down the stairs to stand beside the two women. "Nobody's to blame for what went on except Glory. You're welcome here anytime, Willow."

As always, her relieved grin warmed him and drew an answering one from him.

"I'm so glad."

"So am I. I've missed you both. It's good to see you again. Come in... have a look around." He offered vaguely in Tara's direction, noting her well-disguised awe of the hotel. She responded with a shy smile, an unsure, oblique glance and soft words.

"Thank you. It's beautiful..."

"Down here, maybe. Upstairs... it'd take more money than I have to really make it look right again. We clean and fix up rooms as needed..." Angel explained, trailing off when he noticed Tara's attention was being pulled to the rear garden and the man sitting there reading a book.

"Is that... I know he was at the house last fall, but..."

"Yeah, Doyle was kind of in shock right after he came back. Isolation was easier. He still isn't himself completely."

"Can I..."

"Go ahead. I'm sure he wouldn't mind company."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting your little girl. As soon as you're ready..."

"I'll let you know. Go make a new friend."

"Thanks." She replied happily, moving off toward the glass doors. Angel turned to Willow and opened his mouth to speak, but just then Cordy appeared from the rear area of the lobby. She gasped, squealed and ran for Willow, who hugged her tightly. Angel sighed, shook his head and walked away grinning, content to wait for his turn.

\-----------------------------

TBC.......


	26. 26

{... you to know that I genuinely loved you... I regret the jealousy and anger that drove me away.... it hurt you and I should've stuck around to take it all back... kills me... knowing you aren't around to even hear me try... my hands are shaking so bad right now, I can barely write... I was so sure you'd be here. You'd beaten the odds so many times... being in the Initiative probably killed my chance at joining you, but I'll try... enjoy the peace and quiet, love...}

Fragments of the words he'd written and subsequently burned continued to swirl in Riley's head as he and Giles re-entered the house almost two hours later. The young man was so locked in his thoughts, in fact, that it took him several minutes to realize he and the former watcher were once again sharing the living room with Will. Even after he'd realized that fact, Riley was sufficiently introspective as to dismiss the vampire's presence as a problem to be dealt with later.

Giles watched with caution as his guest dropped to the couch, relaxing and joining him only when he was certain no more fights were in the offing.

"Riley... if I can help in any way..."

"No. I have to... sort this out for myself. Thanks for taking me to her, though... and for the ceremony. That really was... nice."

"As I said, it helped all of us a great deal."

"I can see why it would..."

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone tonight? I'm happy to come over to your hotel and sit with you. Later on... you might find you want to talk."

Riley's head came up out of his cupped hands and he gazed at Giles in dismay.

"Hotel... damn, I haven't even thought about it. I came straight here... couldn't focus on anything beyond finding Buffy."

"I'd offer our sofa... but I know your thoughts on that. You could try the college. I'm sure if you called, the ladies could find space and a sleeping bag..."

"Willow... yeah, maybe. If she doesn't still feel like hanging me up by my intestines..."

Giles laughed quietly.

"It's been quite a long time and we've all endured a great deal. I'm sure she's forgotten, and even if she hasn't, Willow is a very fair and forgiving person. All she'll have to see is the genuine grief in your eyes and you'll instantly be a member of the family again."

"God, I hope so."

"My address book is in the small drawer in the phone table. Why don't you go phone while I start lunch?"

"Giles... thank you so much." Riley said, holding out his hand, grateful when it was readily accepted. "About before...."

"Stop. You've already apologized. Believe me, I understand. We all do."

"It won't happen again."

"Here neither." Will interjected quietly as he approached from the direction of the library, a book clutched loosely in one hand. "It was, whatchacallit.... a knee jerk reaction. Anybody hurts soulmate, I hurt back first an' think after. You know how that is. You did say you only hit Rupert 'cause you was frettin' over Buffy. That *was* the truth, right?"

The voice caused Riley's head to snap up and around suddenly, but he kept his face carefully neutral and, physically, held himself strictly in check.

"Yeah... it's true."

"Okay, then. Both of us bein' men who know what it means to have love and be willin' to fight or give up anything an' everything for it... you an' me won't have no more problems." Will stated decisively, but still without raising his voice, then moved into the walled-off TV area with his reading material of choice. Confused, Riley slowly turned his gaze back to Giles.

"He was serious."

"Of course."

"His eyes... I know that look. I saw it in the mirror every day when Buffy and I..."

"Mmm. He reveals his pain a bit more easily now than he did before. A fortunate side-effect of receiving his soul."

"Fortunate?"

"Indeed. It gets him the response that over a century of violence and anger couldn't. Empathy and affection."

"I've seen that in my unit. Some of the guys who don't have anybody back home, they channel the loneliness into being super-aggressive... like that'll make it better. It never does."

"All too true. William is learning that, now. He genuinely loves me and I adore him with all my heart... so treat him with respect and you'll also have no problems with me."

Riley smiled faintly and held up both hands palm out to signal his surrender.

"Buffy told me stories about Ripper. Trust me, we're good."

"Excellent. You get on the phone. By the time you're done, soup and sandwiches will be nearly ready."

Riley was in the kitchen within a few minutes, dropping dejectedly into a chair at the table.

"No luck. Their outgoing message says they're both up in L.A. for a few days. You know who had a minor emergency and needed an assist."

"Well... now that you and Will have reached an understanding..."

The younger man hesitated, but after a brief period of intense contemplation, heaved a sigh.

"Yeah... yeah, okay. With no funds to my name 'till tomorrow, I'm really stuck. I can handle it. You sure you've got the space?"

"Michael and Alex have no problem sharing a bed. Neither one will balk at accommodating you, I'm sure."

Alex, Riley picked up on fairly quickly, but the other name was beyond him.

"Al... wait, you mean Xander?"

"He's changed his name legally. Alex Summers."

"Wow... have to back burner that until I get time to process it. Who's Michael?"

"The true first name of Wesley Windham Pryce. He left the Watcher's Council behind, so the false pomposity he developed to please them was abandoned as well."

Riley was silent for a minute or two, staring at Giles intently.

"I've been gone longer than I thought." He finally announced, drawing a gentle laugh out of the other man.

"It might seem so right now, but you'll adjust." Rupert assured him, approaching with a grilled ham and cheese and a bowl of homemade vegetable soup. He set both in front of Riley and settled into the chair next to him.

"This looks amazing... mmm, this soup is great!"

"Thank Alex when he gets home. It's his personal recipe."

"I will." Riley asserted around a spoonful. "He's working?"

"Mmm-hmm. Construction. He's a crew foreman, actually."

"Seriously? Good for him."

"Yes, it is. So is being here."

"With the three of you? Oh... hang on..."

Slowly, Riley lowered his spoon into his nearly empty bowl. Gazing down at the table, he frowned in confusion. Giles had been waiting, not very eagerly, for certain parts of their conversation to catch up with his exhausted young guest, so he stayed silent and gave him mental recovery time. It was at least two minutes before Riley spoke again. "Ummm... you did say they... share a bed?"

"On occasion."

"And you... Spike, he called you..."

"Soulmate. That's because we are."

"And you said... but you didn't mean it that way."

"I certainly did. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I must be really tired..."

"I imagine you are. Up the stairs in the living room, turn left and it's the second door. The loo is almost straight ahead at the top, should you need it."

"Yeah. I... I should sleep. Things always make more sense when you're rested. Don't they?"

"Usually. Off with you, now. Pleasant dreams."

Riley rose gradually to his feet and made his way back up to the main floor. Giles grinned softly, shook his head and began to make inroads on the sandwich Riley hadn't gotten around to.

\---------------------------

TBC.......


	27. 27

6:00: THE HOUSE

Alex dragged himself inside and was met immediately by Rupert, who relieved him of the tools and jacket he carried, stowing them in the nearby closet. For the kindness, Alex kissed his cheek lingeringly and favored him with a weary smile and a hug.

"Hi."

"It's so good to see you. Longer day than usual, hmmm?"

"A little. Tom wanted me to go over some plans after shift..."

"You look exhausted. Come sit down and rest while you tell me about it."

The pair settled on the couch, but Alex didn't get a chance to start before Will joined them. Kneeling at the young man's feet, the vampire leaned in and softly kissed first his brow, then each of his eyelids, then the tip of his nose. Grinning from ear to ear, Alex slowly opened his eyes again to see a similar smile beaming back at him.

"Hullo, luv." Will greeted.

"Now that's what I call a welcome. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Sure. One of you spill it right now, or the tickle fight and nookie session we planned for tonight is off."

Giles looked down and produced a few nonsense syllables while Will tried to look offended.

" I didn't do a damn thing, I swear it, pet. He started the whole mess by knockin' down my soulmate! Couldn't let him get away with somethin' like that, now could I? I mean..."

"Hold it. *Who* started *what*?

Will now flushed, smiled sheepishly and firmly clamped his lips shut, so Alex turned to Giles. "Okay. Your turn."

"Well... it wasn't all his fault, you see. He was exhausted and angry and he..."

"Who?"

"Riley."

The name opened Alex's eyes a bit wider.

"Riley Finn?"

"Mmm-hmm. He simply showed up on the doorstep this morning."

"He still here?"

"Upstairs. Asleep."

Alex shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Angel, Mikey, soldier boy... did somebody paint the words "Rick's Cafe" over our front door and I didn't notice?"

Giles echoed the sounds Alex had made.

"Ah... everyone comes to Sunnydale, and specifically to our home. It does seem like that, now that you mention it. Riley will only be here until tomorrow, however. He'll have access to funds then and be able to find a hotel or some such... Alex? What are you staring at?"

"Your face. What really happened here today?" the younger man questioned sharply.

"Oh... I'd almost forgotten, actually. Riley had been looking for Buffy for hours and couldn't find any information. By the time he arrived here he was distraught and frustrated... and out of control. When Will said he knocked me down... he actually meant that... he struck me..."

Alex was on his feet and striding toward the stairs with speed born of anger, but Giles and Will were still able to stop him before he actually made it there.

"Alex, no. I'm not hurt and I told you it wasn't his fault."

"I don't care. He's not staying here one more minute."

"If that's what you want, I'll go... but I'd really appreciate a chance to explain."

Alex glanced up at Riley, who'd come half way down the stairs and paused, unwilling to move any farther until he was sure of the situation. Alex ground his teeth, but he minimally backed down.

"Talk."

"Nobody got in touch with me... or even tried. I've been dreaming about her, regretting the things I said every minute of every day. I get back in town and there's nothing... nobody knew where I could find her. I was tired, mad... ready to do anything to get answers. When Giles opened the door... I don't know, I guess my mind went on vacation and my training took over. One of the first things they branded into me was that if no other method is getting you what you want, go to your fists. I'm sorry. Unbelievably sorry."

"I know Will had to be in the house. How are you still standing?"

"Sheer luck. After he tossed me almost into the library, and we spouted a few threats at each other, Giles stepped in to calm things down. Once I'd had a chance to sit and catch my breath, my common sense made an appearance and when... William offered an olive branch, I took it."

Alex half-turned and gazed intently at Will.

"S'true. I told him I understood why he did it an' that I took after him for the same reason. We got sort of a... treaty while he's in town."

Facing Riley again, Alex finally began to relax. Seeing the other man release the breath he'd been holding and produce a slight smile hastened the process. Riley finished his descent and held out a hand, which Alex grasped and briefly shook.

"Welcome to the unofficial Sunnydale Hilton."

"Thanks. Ummm... are you willing to.... clarify some things Giles said? He... I mean..."

"Don't stress, I'm pretty sure I know what he told you. After I rest up and we all get some food in us, okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, that's okay."

Good. Now what's everybody in the mood for?"

Offering Alex another soft kiss, Rupert smiled sweetly and spoke quietly into the young man's ear.

"As a reward for enduring the added tension when you came home, whatever you wish is our command tonight."

"You don't just mean dinner, I hope."

Grinning wickedly at the rejoinder, Will molded himself against Alex's side and added his hopeful two cents.

"Mmmm, yeah. I get to join in the trio this time, 'stead of just bein' part a'the afterglow. Nummy in the tummy..."

"And other places." Alex assured him. His mild haze of lust only lasted until Riley's confused voice broke the moment.

"Trio?"

"Crap... c'mon, Riley. You and I will have that talk *now*. Rupert, call our favorite Japanese place for delivery, would you?"

"Assuredly."

\-----------------------------

WYNDAM-ANGEL ASSOCIATES 30 MINUTES LATER:

Wiping her mouth delicately, Tara produced a gentle smile and glanced over at Doyle from behind a fall of hair.

"That was really good. I've had corned beef hash before... but I never liked it. I think maybe... my dad didn't really know how to make it."

"It's the fried egg. That's the secret."

"But... you didn't put a fried egg on this." she countered lightly, gesturing at her empty plate.

"Precisely."

Tara laughed briefly, flushed and covered her mouth with her fingers. Doyle carefully reached out and drew her hand down then tucked her blond tresses behind one ear and admonished her playfully. "Don't hide yer joy, darlin'. Happy is somethin' the world needs to see more of."

"I try. It's just..."

"I know. With how ye grew up... not easy to look the world in th'eye, is it? Don't mean it goes away..."

"How do you know that?" she asked him, fear suddenly tightening the skin around her eyes and mouth just the tiniest bit.

"Easy. I haven't told anybody but 'Delia about my... time away. Not sure how they'd take it. Truth is, it was worse than any hell dimension I coulda landed in. I could see all a'ye, watch you live... but I couldn't do a damn thing to help ye when you were hurtin' or in danger. Only good thing was they let me look into the past, too, so if I didn't know the person real well... I'd understand what I was seein' an' hearin'. That's how I know about the sons a'... I mean the so-called men in yer family. Trust me... they weren't nothin' but bullies an' morons. Any man worth callin' himself one treats a beautiful, lovin', loyal woman like the rare jewel she truly is."

After thinking and frowning for a few moments, he made an addition. "Well... shoulda said anyone in love does. I got nothin' against you an the redhead, un'erstand..."

Tara reached out and touched his fluttering hand, stilling it.

"It's okay. I know. I'm so lucky. Willow... she does all that for me, but she treats me like an equal, too."

Doyle grinned and leaned back against the garden bench they sat on, but his gaze dropped to the ground a few feet in front of him and his voice turned wistful and longing.

"Love is a grand thing. More intoxicatin' than any liquor, stronger pull than a rip tide... and more painful than a flamin' sword shoved inta yer guts an' twisted."

This time, Tara gently touched Doyle's face, but he turned his head away from her hand. "M'alright. Leastways, it's nothin' I wanna discuss."

"I can see that. If you wanted to... someday... you could talk to me."

"Might just take ya up on that. Go on now... go find Red an' make her show how much she adores ya."

"You're sure? I mean..."

"I tole ya... I'm fine. Better for a few hours spent in the presence of a heart such as yours. Go on."

Tara smiled and rose to her feet, bending down to place a light kiss on his cheek before she turned and moved back into the hotel. Doyle surreptitiously watched her go, releasing a deep sigh and covering his face with both hands.

"What the hell didya let me come back here for? Can't have what I want nor what I need... if the torture's just gonna keep up, take me back..."

\-------------------------------------

TBC.....


	28. 28

SUNNYDALE:

Riley slowly chewed the noodles he'd just placed into his mouth as he considered what Alex had just told him. Swallowing, he turned his gaze to the young man sitting across from him and studied him carefully before responding.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Alex grinned lightly and rolled his eyes at Rupert and Will.

"Here we go again."

"You're welcome to come to the shop with us tonight and witness the truth for yourself." Rupert offered.

"Right, the workout room at the back. You saying... Xander? Seriously?"

"Alex. I changed it legally to Alex."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So you're tagging along?"

"Yeah. Why not? My curiosity's running wild now."

"Good. Got anything with you to work out in? I could use a challenge."

"My backpack's in a locker at the bus station... but there might be something in there."

"I'll take you to get it." Alex told him rising to clean his dish and utensils. "I need some time to digest before I start exercising."

"I get that. Can I... help clean up?"

"Sure, if you feel like it. Grab a dish towel and jump in."

As they worked silently, Alex began to sense Riley growing more and more somber. "What's up?"

"Nothing... I guess. Domestic stuff makes me think... she used to love dishes, vacuuming. Anything that was miles away from being the Slayer."

Alex clamped his lips on his thoughts about the subject and merely nodded, knowing if he let even one derogatory word slip, it would start another fight.

"Okay, all done. You guys good with doing your own?" he asked, turning to his house-mates.

"Absolutely." Rupert affirmed, but Will scowled mildly.

"Hate pruney fingers."

Rupert leaned in and whispered in his ear, brightening his lover's expression immediately, then rose and took their dishes to the sink. Riley grinned and looked from one to the other.

"Do I really want to know?"

"I proposed a long, hot bath and all the pleasant activities a couple in love can get up to in such an environment. Let's just leave it at that, hmmm?"

"Please." Riley laughed. "Can't believe this... how much everything could change in such a short time. You guys all seem really good for each other... but it'll take me a while to adjust to the idea of you all here and... together."

"One more element to add to the mix." Alex reminded him as he dried his hands. "And there he is."

Alex jogged up the stairs to greet the newly arrived Michael with a tender hug. "Hey, you. So glad you're back."

"Mmm... what a lovely greeting to come home to. I'm sorry to be so late. There was a staff meeting I wasn't aware of."

"No big deal." Alex said, pulling back a bit so he could see the other man's eyes. "Call next time, okay? So we don't worry?"

The sudden surprised expression on Michael's face twisted Alex's heart.

"Yes... of course. I... well, I..."

"Mikey.... I know you're not used to people giving a damn, but you need to get the concept through this..." he admonished, tapping lightly on Michael's head with a fist.   
"... and into your amazing brain. We love you. Nothing you do or say and no mistake you ever make will change that."

"Oh, Alex... you don't... you can't know..."

"And I don't care. Past is past is past. Right?"

"Alex..."

"No. Say it, love. Say right."

"Right."

"Thank you. Now come have your dinner."

"I am hungry... what did you make?"

"We ordered out. Got your favorite tempura."

"Soba noodles... perhaps?" Michael asked hopefully as he was tugged along.

"Would I deprive you of your soba? C'mon, before Will the bottomless pit declares your food fair game..."

As they stepped back down into the kitchen, Michael was claimed for hugs from the other two and Alex took advantage of the distraction to guide Riley back up to the main floor and out to the car, grabbing his jacket on the way.

"You want me to come in with you?" he asked once they were safely out in traffic.

"No... thanks. It's heavy, but I can handle it."

"Okay. We'll go straight to the shop after. Oh, and I'll ask Will to throw your grubby stuff in the wash tomorrow."

"How do you know I have any?"

"Logic. I doubt you cared all that much what you were packing or whether it was all that clean. Stands to reason at least half the clothes in your pack could probably walk around on their own by now."

"Hmmmph. Yeah, my head was pretty messed up at the time. Still is... how could she not be here, damn it? How?"

"Long, *long* story. Stick around a while, you'll get to hear it all eventually. Bottom line is that Dawnie's still here... 'cause Buff's not."

Riley stared in shock for a long time, but gradually he sniffed, snorted and shook his head, turning to the window to hide the flood of emotions he couldn't quite control.

"Yeah... hurts like hell, but it does make some kind of bizarre sense. If she was gonna go out for good... she'd want it to be protecting the ones she loved. I need to see Dawn... make sure she's okay, you know?"

"The way it all went down, she might not exactly welcome you with open arms at first."

"I know. It's more for my peace of mind..."

"I didn't say she wouldn't give in. Let her punch you in the gut a couple times... she'll smile and start talking your ear off."

"Noted." Riley commented with a slight wince as Alex pulled into a space in the tiny lot and parked. The former soldier exited quickly and was back within a few minutes. Tossing an enormous pack into the back seat, he climbed back in and refastened his belt. "All set."

The pair was silent almost all the way to the Magic Box, but Riley finally spoke up just as Alex paused so he could turn into the alley that led to the private parking area behind the shop.

"I'm not that much of an ass. I would've been here to help if I'd known what was happening." He said quietly. Alex sat thoughtfully for a few moments after he'd parked and cut the engine, then he got out and leaned his arms on the roof. He waited for Riley to also get to his feet and grinned at him across the car.

"When are you going back?"

"I'm not. Discharged."

"You staying here in town or somewhere else?"

"Here."

"Then you'll have plenty of time to kill whatever guilt you're suffering from. Grab your pack and lets get in. Rupe and Will should be here any minute."

Riley watched Alex walk off with an amused, and mildly perplexed smile. There was a confidence, ease and balance in the younger man's stride that, before he'd run away, Riley would've sworn up and down Alex didn't have the capacity for. He obviously didn't know these people anymore. If things had changed that completely, he would have to do some serious adjusting and catching up in order to reclaim his place among them. Slowly, despite the pain that Buffy's absence still caused him, he realized that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Alex, wait up!"

\--------------------------------


	29. 29

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Uncle..." Riley panted. "... aunt, cousin, step-brother... whatever. I surrender."

Alex patted him lightly on the shoulder and handed him a towel.

"About time. I'm ready to drop on my face." His sparring partner chuckled. "Thanks for this, man, really. I don't get much chance to go all out with something flesh and blood that isn't looking to kill me."

"I'm the one that's almost dead... hell, Alex... when did you become this... amazing warrior?" Riley asked, wiping his face and neck.

"Sen-sei claims I always had it inside. I just needed somebody to believe in me... and convince me to dig down and find it."

"Well, I have to say... I'm stunned, but completely impressed. Way to go, bud." He praised, holding out his hand. Alex grinned, slapped the offering powerfully and turned to head toward the shower. As he watched him go, Riley shook his stinging hand slightly, ceasing when he realized Will and Giles were intently watching, sporting grins the equal of Alex's.

"So. Having seen..."

"I believe, I believe. Wow... what you've done with him, Giles... it's a miracle."

"The miracle is the level of faith and determination Alex possesses. Training was his idea from the start and he's moved farther with in it in a shorter amount of time than I ever could've dreamed. No, I'm merely his guide and instructor. Anything that's been achieved in this room or his life in general... every bit of the credit and admiration should go directly to him."

Riley shook his head. "Excuse me? Not sixty seconds ago you admitted..."

"Whoa. I'm not saying I don't trust you, Giles... or him I just need time to shift how I see things. When I took off he was still Xander, the kid with a heart as big as Alaska who tripped over his own feet and didn't know he was allowed to choose the direction his life would take. I come back a couple years later and some... *man* named Alex has taken his place. This guy is wise, self-assured, strong... and way more than capable of fighting me to a standstill. I don't recognize him, or you or Sp... Will..." he corrected carefully. "Look, I already talked it over with Alex... well, he brought it up and I answered, so I guess you could call that talking about it. Anyway, I'd really like to stay here in Sunnydale... settle in for the foreseeable future. I'd really appreciate it if you... if *all* of you" he emphasized, deliberately glancing at Will. "would lend an ear... you know, fill in the gaps and help me not feel so... up in the air. If you say yes, I'll pay you back, I swear. I can be a huge asset on patrols when you need emergency back-up, or..."

Eyes wide, breathless just from experiencing the completely unexpected verbal barrage, Giles held out both hands and halted Riley's prolonged train of thought mid-sentence.

"Good heavens, Riley! I don't believe I've heard you say that much at once in the entire time I've known you. Where did it come from?"

Riley hesitated, furrowed his brow and felt the need to pace a few steps back and forth before he could respond.

"This town has always been weird..." he offered lamely. Rupert laughed gently and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sure that's it."

Alex emerged just then, toweling his hair, and joined the other three.

"All yours, man. I put a couple towels and some clothes in there for you. They may be a little small, but they'll get you back to the house. Like I said, we'll do a load or two of laundry tomorrow, get you back in your own stuff."

Riley tilted his head and studied Alex for a moment then nodded and moved off. Alex turned a confused half-smile on his house-mates.

"What was that?"

Will stepped up to Alex's left side, wrapped both arms around his waist and softly kissed the point of his jaw.

"He's a bit lost, luv. Thought he found his way home... but it ain't what he expected. He'll be a'right in time."

"I really hope so. I hope we can give him what he needs." Alex responded, turning his head sideways and placing a lingering kiss in Will's hair.

Rupert joined the embrace, sliding one arm around Will just under his collarbone.

"It will help that we're all a stage or two ahead of him in the grief process."

"Only that much, huh? You got a timetable for this thing?" Alex sighed, making Giles laugh quietly.

"I wish I did, but it's not a straight road. It curves; it can double back when you least expect it... The end arrives when it arrives, I'm afraid. You'll know. We all shall."

"I knew you'd say that." Alex grumped faintly then chose to bring his mood back up by starting a tickle war with Will. The vampire and Watcher both participated eagerly and when Riley emerged a few minutes later to find the trio piled on the floor, panting and still roaring with laughter, all he could do was, once again, shake his head.

\-----------------------

MACLEOD'S DOJO IN SEACOUVER: 7:30 THE FOLLOWING MORNING

"Mac? It's just me..." Methos called hesitantly, barely poking his head through the door into the large open space Duncan used both for private workouts and the group classes that kept the business running. Seeing no sign of life, he slid inside and let the doors shut almost silently behind him. He took a step towards the elevator that led to the upper living space, but when he caught movement in the office out of the corner of one eye he retreated. Pulling out his sword, he laid it carefully on the ground in front of him, praying that when Macleod finally deigned to face him, the other man would correctly interpret the unmistakable 'I'm not here to fight' gesture and accept it.

Sighing, Methos dropped into lotus position just to the right of the door and settled in to wait. He only hoped his immortality would outlast Duncan's stubbornness. In his estimation, there wasn't really any doubt; it would have to and *he* would have to. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the hurtful words and the mistakes that had driven them apart had been his alone. Now it was up to him to show his regret and willingness to make things right. The wisdom he'd been granted by Alex filled his head as he waited and he burned the words into his memory. He would do whatever it took to earn one last chance from Duncan Macleod. Then he would make the absolute most of that opportunity.

It took nearly two hours for Duncan to decide he was ready to confront Methos, by which point the ancient's grip on his patience was almost strained to the breaking point. He held tight to what was left, however, as Macleod approached, hunkered down and picked up Methos' sword. For a few terrifying moments the Brit was sure Duncan was going to use the weapon as it was intended, but the younger immortal merely studied it, his face betraying nothing of what he might be thinking, and handed it back to its owner hilt first. The blade was replaced in its usual hiding spot, but Methos wouldn't so much as look at his friend.

"I'm waiting" Duncan finally intoned, the slightest hint of anger and frustration leaking into his tone. .

Methos shook his head and extracted a pen and a small notebook from his coat pocket. He swiftly wrote two words on the first page and handed it to Duncan. "Prima Parola... first word. I haven't heard of that in a century at least. Accepted." He said as he rose to his full height. Duncan lightly tossed the notepad to the side and paced the room for a few minutes, organizing his thoughts and calming his heart and mind, both of which were demanding that he use Prima Parola, the privilege of someone who had been wronged to speak first when confronted by the one who'd done the harm, to throw Methos back out of his life. At last he stopped, facing the other man, breathed deeply and began.

"You son of a bitch. You swore you wouldn't ever set foot in this place again... and I relied on that promise. I've spent the last two months learning what life is without you... without your presence, your voice, your... Damn it, I was just starting to adjust... it was *just* starting to get easier. You're not welcome anymore, Methos... so why the hell are you here?"

The ancient kept his gaze on the floor beyond his feet and stayed silent, battling to control the faint trembling that wanted to sweep through his body and reduce him to the antithesis of everything he'd believed himself to be for so long. "Go on, I've said my piece." Duncan pushed, his tone harsh and bitter. "Answer the damn question."

"I... I, uh... oh bloody hell. My I.Q.'s suddenly abandoned ship."

"If it'd ever been on board, you never would've walked out."

"No argument here, believe me. I... I just spent a few days in California with Joe. The other half of the Watchers are a complete mess at the moment... and they asked us to go and... do some investigating for them. Long story very short, I met this... incredible young guy. Insight like you just don't find in one his age. He saw straight through me... knew something was weighing me down. I didn't tell him much... just that I'd been a jackass with somebody I cared about and didn't see a way to fix it. He said the first step is we both drop the tools we've been using to crack our foundation. Then... then he came out with five words I never intend to forget. Time, words, touches and hard work."

Even though he felt his emotional grip loosening by fractions, Methos finally dared to look up at the man he loved. "If we want it... if we *both* want it... he seemed to think it could be better than it was... even better than those first weeks when we were just coming around to the fact that we loved each other. I'm declaring myself, Mac. Here and now. I want it."

"Time... words... touches..."

"... and hard work. I'm willing to put in the effort this time. I never got used to it, Duncan. I never adjusted and it only got harder without... for God's sake, Highlander, if you don't let me stop soon..."

Duncan approached slowly, haltingly, his movements telegraphing that his usual self-confidence had fled. Stopping a foot or two away, he went down to his knees, reached out and gripped Methos' face powerfully in both hands. For a long time, he just stared, seeming to be searching for something. "Macleod... Duncan..."

"Shut up. Prima Parola, remember? I still have questions. I don't see it anymore. Why?"

"The fear? I don't know. I think I purged some of it on the way here from England. The rest... he helped get rid of."

"Sounds like somebody I need to meet."

"Absolutely."

Macleod nodded, rose and turned to walk away without another word. "Mac... can I..."

"Time means more than being together. It means taking things slow for a while. Tomorrow morning. Come for breakfast and bring whatever info you have on this guy."

\---------------------------------

TBC........


	30. 30

9:30 THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

As he sipped at a fresh cup of coffee, Macleod carefully pored over the last pages of the report Methos and Joe had pulled together for the Watchers.

"Seven months... I've never heard of anybody developing that fast. Not from what he was into what you and Dawson both describe. His teacher know what a rarity he's stumbled on?"

"No stumbling involved... not exactly." Methos responded lightly, finishing off a mug of brandy-laced tea and setting it aside. "He and Alex have known each other since the kid was about sixteen. That's all in the background file. Anyway, it happens that way with naturals, doesn't it? One day nobody's giving 'em a second glance, next thing you know their particular gift is needed... hey presto, look what I can do, mum."

"Mmmm. Speaking of that, is this story about finding out his IQ accurate?"

"I've got no reason to think he lied. Telling it really shook him up."

Duncan frowned.

"Yeah... and what an abused kid is willing and able to give up is usually the absolute least of what they went through."

"Makes me feel like having a very short carbon-steel conversation with his so-called parents. They had such a precious gift. How can you know your child is that special... and then spend all your time and energy trying to destroy him? I'll never comprehend mortals. Never."

"Most of the time... I don't care to." Duncan countered, picking up and flipping open the folder containing the brief bios of each significant person in Alex's life. When he reached the section on Rupert Giles, he sat forward a bit, reading intently, then lowered the file and gazed sharply at the other man. "Joe's got a good excuse for not telling me about the other Watchers I suppose?"

Methos snorted.

"Doubt it, but press him and he'll come up with one damn fast. Seriously, Mac... you didn't see what Alex and the others are fighting. I was five feet away and I'm still not sure I believe the evidence of my own eyes... There's not much in this world that can frighten a five-thousand year old man into nearly pissing himself. That night, with Alex..."

Macleod laughed heartily.

"You didn't..."

"Nearly! Did you not hear me say that?" he groused. Mac guffawed again, and Methos sunk low in his chair, arms crossed. "You think it's funny now, but wait 'till he gets you out on one of his thrice-damned patrols. Five minutes after you're back on safe territory, you'll be shaking my hand with one fist while you're sucking down your fourth double Glenlivet with the other."

Mac turned back to the folder, still grinning.

"Hang on... witches?"

"Real and actual. Known a couple in my time. Those two... they're far more powerful than they realize. They will be in a few years time, at least, if the Watcher can just keep them on the right track. Way too easy to let it get out of hand."

Shaking his head, Duncan tossed the file on the table in front of him.

"The local government must have a hell of a system for keeping things under wraps if all that is going on down there."

"Never discussed it with Giles. I got the feeling there was a lot he held back... I know there were things I wish he'd never said, too."

Duncan stiffened slightly, but Methos never saw it as he was mentally focused inward and physically on the carpet at his feet. Luckily for him, his answer was the one his potential lover wanted.

"The fact that the four of them are together bothers you that much?"

"Not the gender thing, no..." the older immortal replied vaguely, his brow creasing. "... it's the vampire. The hypnotic gaze thing, that's a myth, I know that, but they do have an ability, that little extra bit of persuasion and reassurance they can project to reel in a victim. I just can't bring myself to believe something isn't seriously off..."

"I won't believe *any* of it until I see it for myself."

"So you're okay with going?"

"Can't wait. I don't have to ask how the Watchers felt about the report." Duncan said as he rose and took his nearly empty cup to the kitchen and began to wash it.

"Hmmmph. They think Alex and I are both complete nutters. Never been a man in the role he's taken up on Sunnydale's behalf."

"Which is?" Duncan asked, turning and leaning back against the counter.

"Officially? They call her a Slayer. Girls all over the world are born with the potential to become one. They train, they prepare, but one doesn't actually get the job until the current slayer is killed. When it happened in Sunnydale, the other side of the Watchers got kind of... shaken up. That's why Joe and I were recruited to straighten it out. What we found... was Alex and his group. He proved to our satisfaction that they had it under control without any help from the Washed Up Council, but try to tell those old fogeys anything..."

Duncan burst out laughing again.

"Washed... I love it. You come up with that?"

"Alex."

"Okay... I absolutely need to meet him. Soon."

"I knew you'd want to. Can it wait a bit, though? A week or two? I want to spend the holiday here... just us. I'm asking for a little time to show you I understand my part in what drove us apart... and that I won't let it happen again. Ever."

Mac looked down, seeming to seriously consider the request.

"I won't stop Joe or Amanda from coming over. All I can promise is that I'll make sure the visits are short."

"I'll prove myself, Mac. You'll see."

"You damn well better. Last shot, old man."

"I know."

\-----------------------

LUNCH: WYNDHAM-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS:

Angel stopped in the doorway of Melody's room, mildly shocked to see Fred sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the bed. Tara, following close behind, deftly avoided bumping him and spilling the tray he held. Curious, she peered around his broad back and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh, Angel... she's so beautiful. Who hurt her like that?"

"Nobody... not directly. She has a... condition. If she goes out in the sun..." Angel informed her, faltering when he thought about what might have happened if she hadn't wandered into his hotel. "Even artificial light can do damage."

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum." Tara whispered. "It can't be easy for the others to help take care of her when they don't see as well as you do in the dark."

"No. That doesn't stop them from trying. They've all fallen in love with her."

"I can see why. Have her parents called? Has anybody?"

"No. If they do, I'll fight them for her."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to do it... they just weren't paying enough attention and she wandered away."

"If you can't care for a child... especially one with special needs... you don't deserve to keep her."

"Angel..."

"I know... I know."

"It hasn't happened yet, right? No sense borrowing trouble."

"True. I should, uh... I should give her lunch before her chocolate milk warms up too much."

"Good idea."

Angel moved in quietly, speaking to let the child know who it was before he got too close.

"Melody? It's Angel. I brought lunch. Grilled ham and cheese, carrot sticks and chocolate milk."

"Yummy!" the tiny girl exclaimed joyfully. Once he'd placed the tray in her lap and moved her drink to the nightstand, Angel beckoned Tara closer. When the blonde seemed hesitant, he smiled and reassured her.

"It's okay. Melody's not shy. She likes meeting new people."

As Tara approached, Fred proved this was not the case with her, scrambling to her feet and rapidly fleeing without saying a word. Tara gasped softly and looked to Angel for an explanation. "That was Winifred... Fred. She's been through some pretty nasty things... trauma, isolation. Trust isn't exactly in her dictionary yet."

"She likes me." Melody piped up. "I like her, too. She tells good stories." The child elaborated then picked up and delicately bit into half of her sandwich. Angel chuckled.

"She does, hmmm? I'm really glad you found each other, then."

"Angel..." Tara began. He looked up and became curious about the strange expression on her face.

"Yeah? Go ahead..."

"If I could... I think maybe..."

"Tara, I won't yell, I promise, and I won't reject your idea out of hand. Just say it, okay?"

"Well... I might be able to solve the light problem. Can I try?"

"It won't hurt her?" he asked grimly.

"Oh, no. I guarantee it."

"Alright. Give it a shot."

"Thank you. I need a minute to get the words right in my head..."

After a few moments of intense concentration in a distant corner of the room, Tara moved close again, perched carefully on the bed and smiled at Melody.

"Hi. My, um... my name's Tara. Would you like to have a light again? One you can turn on and off when you want but won't ever make you sick?"

Wide-eyed, Melody nodded. "Okay. Put your hands out."

"Buttery."

"I see. Do you have an extra napkin? That way we can both wipe our fingers."

Melody soberly held out the only one on the tray. Tara presented a mock expression of disappointment, drawing a tiny smile out of the little girl. "Oh no. What should we do? Let me see... I think I know." she responded, gently taking possession of the paper item. Draping it over one hand, she waved the other over it, dipped her head and recited a word or two almost silently. When she looked up once more, she was grinning brightly. "Go on." She encouraged. Melody reached out to take back her napkin, only to find there were now two.

"You're magic!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes dancing as she giggled.

"I can *use* magic. It comes from outside me. As long as I'm careful and I treat the power and everybody around me with kindness, I get to use it whenever I need something. Like an extra napkin."

"And light?"

"Yup. Fingers all clean?"

Melody swiftly, but thoroughly, scrubbed the grease from her fingers with her napkin, watching intently to be sure Tara did just as complete a job. "Very nice. Put your hands out... just like that. Good. Now I'll put mine right on top. Close your eyes... and try to make your mind really quiet while I do this. For Melody, who's won my heart, a light that won't make illness start. Enough to see by, not too much. Warm to look at, safe to touch. Shaped like a ball five inches around, that floats in the air and won't ever come down This gift must follow wherever she goes so she won't bump her shin or stub her toes. To call it say 'Please light, come here' To put it out 'Please disappear'. "

Melody giggled.

"That was silly."

"Oh you think so, hmmm?" Tara teased gently. "Angel, can you shut off the lamp over there? Okay, Miss Melody, if you think it's so silly, try it and find out. Go on."

"Okayyyy..." she replied doubtfully. "Please light, come here."

Gradually, a foot or two above the girl's head, a globe of soft light bloomed. Melody gasped. Angel briefly applauded. "You are! You are magic!" the child exclaimed.

"Like I said, I can use it. I have sort of a... friendship with good magic so I can help people and make them happy. This light will let you read and color and play... and it'll never hurt you."

"Forever?"

"Until you're a very, very old lady."

Melody threw her arms around Tara' neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Try not to wear it out turning it on and off too much, okay? It won't work so well if it gets tired."

"I promise!"

Angel approached, studied the light for a moment then squeezed Tara's shoulder.

"Will it... I mean..."

"Oh, of course. I'll make you one too. The words have to be a little different..."

"I get it. Take your time. When you're ready..."

"... I'll find you."

"Good. I'm, uh... I'm gonna go check on Willow and Cordy." Angel replied quietly then turned and walked away. Melody pulled back to watch him go.

"He doesn't know what he is."

"Hmmm? What does that mean?"

"Today... he's a good person. Really, really good. He wasn't always, though. He thinks about that... a lot. He should make up his mind which one he wants to be."

"He should?"

Melody nodded, clasped her hands together then quickly pulled them apart. Tara frowned. "Boom?"

"Big boom. You can help." The girl stated decisively, returning to her lunch. Tara stared out the door and began to unconsciously shred her napkin.

\-------------------------------

TBC.......


	31. Chapter 31

Sharp Curves 31/?

\---------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER: (3:00 P.M) THE HEARING ROOM OF CLAN AURELIUS:

Kristanel dropped to his knees and bowed his head as the Council of Elders entered and stood in line at the far end of the room. Appearing to only study the floor, he was actually struggling to read the tension and mood of the council, trying to anticipate how they’d voted. With every fiber of his being, he believed he had raised enough doubt in their minds that they had no choice but to side with him. Still he had seen enough gatherings like this to know that the group of ancient vampires did not always follow the logical, obvious path, even when it was clearly laid out for them. Therefore, he fretted slightly, but did his best not to let even a trace of his anxiety show.

“Kristanel, you may rise and face us. Hear now the judgment. It is the decision of this Council, with one dissenting vote, that Angelus is declared mentally unstable and gravely disturbed. As such, he is not deemed responsible for his thoughts and actions. We agree that a shameful and severe mistake was made, but it would not have occurred if he were in his right mind. If and when his proper balance is restored and he returns to us, only then will his crime be considered and punishment handed down. This is our word. It shall not be challenged.”

Inside, Kristanel vibrated with such fury and frustration that he feared it would shake him into pieces and scatter him across the room, but he dared not speak another word. Nodding curtly, he spun and exited the chamber. His intention was to immediately pack the meager belongings he had brought with him and flee before his true reaction to the verdict could burst from him and ring his death knell, but he only made it a few steps beyond the hearing room. He was forced to stop by the abrupt appearance of a slender female demon in front of him.

“Great master.” She addressed him, bending low at the waist. “I seek an audience to discuss a goal we have in common and how I might assist you in achieving it.”

“Indeed. And what that might be?”

“The utter destruction of the wretched human Alexander Harris… and all those who associate with him. Including, but definitely not limited to, the most unworthy William the Bloody.”

Kristanel silently contemplated both the girl and her words for several minutes then nodded and turned to lead the way to his private chamber, already savoring the possible reversal of the painful defeat he’d so recently suffered.  
\--------------------------

SEACOUVER: 4:00 P.M.

“Hey,” Methos called from the spot on the sofa where he’d been reading a book pulled from one of Duncan’s many shelves. “are we going out for supper or am I cooking?”

“You cook?”

“Of course I do, you ninny. A decent restaurant costs the earth these days and I have to eat, like anybody else. I just don’t *enjoy* cooking so much anymore.”

“Why’s that?” Duncan asked vaguely, strolling in with a wine glass in his hand.

“How much did you cook after Tessa died?”

The taller man stopped in his tracks, the point of the statement hitting him hard. After a moment, he nodded slowly and continued his journey, dropping into a seat beside his best friend.

“Not much reason when it’s only for you, is there?”

“No.”

“So you offering to whip something up tonight…”

“It means I have hope that someday soon there’ll be a reason to get back into the kitchen. That’s all. I’m not pushing whatever timetable you’ve got in your head, I swear. Just… hoping.”

Setting his glass carefully on the low table in front of them, Duncan reached out, pulled the book away gently and set it aside. Then he lifted Methos’ hand close to his lips and quirked an eyebrow, questioning the other man. “Goofy rom-com mush… but go ahead.”

The instant Duncan’s mouth ghosted over his knuckles, Methos knew he’d never again look at a romantic comedy the same way.

“Goofy, hmmm?” the Highlander chuckled

“Not in the slightest…”

“More?”

“Please.”

Duncan moved on to the fingertips, then the palm.

“Still okay?”

“Good God, yes.”

At last, sensing an even bolder move would also be welcome, Duncan leaned in and gave Methos a light, brief kiss, watching his reaction carefully.

“Still?”

“Still.”

“I think so,too.”

“So?”

“So you’re cooking.”

\-----------------------

WYNDHAM-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS: 5:30

“Angel? Are you here?” Tara’s gentle voice called as she tentatively moved through the lobby. Angel responded quickly, moving out of the office into her line of sight.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Willow and I worked up what you asked for. I wasn’t sure about the words and she’s usually better than I am at that part, so…”

“Great.” He replied, trying to keep his voice even and not let on that he didn’t quite believe it would work as easily for him as it had for the innocent heart and soul upstairs. “C’mon in here.” He gestured, turning back. The two settled in chairs close to each other and, as she had earlier, Tara placed her palms over his.

“Okay… here goes.

This champion must fight the dark,  
Sometimes without a single spark  
To guide him on the path of right.  
I ask for him a source of light

Warm and calming, bright and clear,  
A comfort when the night draws near.  
A cube, six inches on each side,   
From which his quarry cannot hide.

Angel's call, both night and day,  
Year in, year out, it will obey.  
The word is 'Dusk' to turn it on  
To make it fade, the word is 'Dawn'."

Angel experienced a momentary shiver as the formidable positive magic rushed through him. Tara saw it and her brow creased. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good. Matter of fact, I’m amazing. Haven’t felt anything like that since… well, let’s just say it’s been a couple years.”

Knowing precisely what he was talking about, and fully aware that those horrible days with Spike and Drusilla couldn’t be easy for Angel to recall, Tara smiled and let the subject drop.

“Ready to try it?”

Angel shot her a sideways, uncertain grin, but he complied.

“Dusk.”

After a few tense seconds for both of them, the gentle illumination she had called up for him slowly came into being, floating a few feet above and behind his left shoulder. “Tara… you are incredible. ‘Dawn’.” He intoned quietly, and the cube gradually vanished.

“It’s what you were hoping for?”

“I didn’t dare to go that far. Someone like me… anyway, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” He murmured, kissing her on the cheek. “Go find Willow and pass that along then bring her down for dinner, okay? Take-out Chinese.”

“That’s all the gratitude she’ll need.”

\---------------------------------------------------

TBC………….


	32. Chapter 32

Sharp Curves 32/?

THE HOUSE: SUNDAY MORNIN G

“Indeed, a fascinating bit of news.” Michael replied carefully, switching the phone receiver to the other ear to relieve a growing ache produced by a prolonged conversation. “Yes… yes, of course I will. Not that I have many contacts left, but… very gracious of you, Charles. I deeply appreciate the support. Alright. Yes, goodbye.”

Dropping the receiver back into the cradle hastily, Michael raced down to the kitchen, knowing Will was there finishing his breakfast. Moving to where the vampire sat, Michael gently pried the nearly empty mug from his hands so that he wouldn’t be distracted.

“Oi…”

“You can have it back in a moment. I’ve just received wonderful news. The Council of Clan Aurelius has met concerning the issue of your unauthorized Severing. They decided that, due to his curse, Angel isn’t mentally responsible for what he did.” 

Will rose abruptly to his feet.

“Yeah. What’s that mean, then?” Will asked cautiously

“That neither of you are in trouble with the Elders.”

“You mean it?! No foolin’, now…”

“None at all.”

Will whooped, grasped Michael around the waist, lifted him off his feet and briefly spun him in circles. When he was released, the former Watcher clutched the counter for support and grinned almost as wildly as his friend was. “Well… that was entertaining…”

“Free! I’m free, Mikey!”

“Understand that they’ll revisit the case if Angelus re-appears and goes home…”

“I’ll bind that bloody soul to him with chewin’ gum, super glue or duct tape, whichever works better! Thanks ever so, Mikey.” Will enthused, plopping a kiss on the other man’s mouth. “For the news an’ for gettin’ me through that day on the couch. You’re a good man. This family’s damn lucky to have you.”

Michael blushed faintly in gratitude, but felt he had to voice one last caveat.

“You, uh… you haven’t told Rupert and Alex what Angel did for you?”

“Nah. Don’t dare. Soulmate… he’d be wicked cheesed off that I put m’self in harm’s way that night an’ never told him. Alex’d understand, least I think so…”

“… but he’d be just as angry. You’ve never had a true family, have you?”

“Dru an’them… we were fam’ly enough.”

“I mean one who treats you as if you matter… one that cares enough to do search and rescue when you run and shows their love day by day, not just when it’s convenient or they want something from you.”

“Mikey. Don’t go no further, yeah? You’re treadin’ on soft ground as it is.”

“I hear and I understand. All I’m saying is that in this house you’re loved pretty much unconditionally. The three of us don’t question giving you our trust anymore… especially Rupert. Perhaps you could think about putting away the pain of the past… and returning his gift of faith. He loves you so intensely, Will. Yes, he’ll be angry, but I have to believe forgiveness won’t be far behind.”

Will half-turned away and kicked out at a baseboard.

“He does deserve that, don’t he?”

“I think so. Just my opinion, of course.”

“Yeah. Look… you got a reason to scarper for a couple hours? Maybe take Alex with ya? This won’t be easy. Soulmate an’ me should prob’ly be on our own when I tell him.”

“I’ll drag the boy out for a final bit of Christmas shopping. There’s a beautiful little store downtown I’ve been wanting to show him.”

“That’ll do fine. Thanks, again. For all of it.”

Michael gently returned the kiss Will had given him earlier, spoke a few quiet words and headed back up the stairs to find and speak to Alex.

“Whatever you require, dearest Will… I’ll gladly give.”

\----------------------------

THIRTY MINUTES LATER :

Alex eagerly hopped off the back of the motorcycle and stepped up onto the sidewalk beside Michael.

“You are planning to teach me to ride, aren’t you?”

“Well… of course, if you want me to.”

“Absolutely. Feeling the power of the machine under me on the way here… it was addicting. I have to learn to work with that… be the one in control.”

“Will is more accomplished than I am. I’m sure if you asked…”

“Mikey.” Alex admonished, lightly gripping his friend’s chin.

“Understood. I’d be happy to show you the basics,”

“Thank you.” The other man replied, turning to gaze at the small gift shop. “Beautiful on the outside.”

“The interior is even more appealing and the prices are the best of all. Come on, I know you’ll find something that catches your eye.”

The pair wandered the narrow aisles for several minutes on their own, Michael seeking anything he’d missed the first time and Alex exploring and soaking in the unique inventory and atmosphere. When they eventually reconnected, the younger man already had a bagged purchase in his hands. “Am I allowed to know?”

“Not a chance. Christmas secrets.” Alex retorted with a faint touch of smugness.

“My least favorite phrase.” Michael offered, not bothering to hide his mild disappointment.

“Trust me, this is worth holding on another ten days. I did get something you can have right now, though.”

Michael lit up again.

“Oh? What is it?”

Grinning, Alex pulled a small object from his jacket pocket and pressed it into his friend’s hand, rejoicing at the other’s reaction.

“Violet Crumble? My Lord, where did you ever… and how did you know…”

“There’s a tiny little display of foreign candy back there. It was so well hidden I almost overlooked it, but…”

Thinking of the perfume he’d bought earlier, Michael knew exactly what Alex was saying.

“I found Cordy’s gift the same way… and I saw the advert for my job in the window. I believe there could be more to this place than meets the eye.”

“Yeah… yeah, maybe. I definitely get lots of positive vibes. We should make sure Sen-Sei and Will find their way here before the holiday.”

“Excellent idea. Well, ready to make the trek home?”

“No yet.” Alex countered, licking his lips slightly and gazing intently into Michael’s face. “I wanna go hit the park… the same place where you and G-man were that day… and watch you eat your candy.”

“He didn’t. He wouldn’t have told you about my…”

“… passion for chocolate? I weaseled and… *sucked* every detail out of him and now I plan to take full advantage of what I know…”

\-----------------------------------------------

TBC……….


End file.
